


В этом укромном месте я откликаюсь так, как больше не рискну нигде

by Wintersnow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Homophobic Language, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Violence, Romance, Wordcount: 30.000-50.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На дворе 1995-й год. Обучение Кастиэля в высших классах школы Флур Блафф обречено быть трудным: обучавшийся на дому до восьмого класса, он был неловким, застенчивым и социально неадаптированным. Странный парнишка со смешным именем в итоге изолируется ото всех и спасается от ежедневных издевательств тем, что рисует в альбоме, который постоянно носит с собой. Положение только усугубляется в предвыпускном классе, когда он отличается на курсах ведения домашнего хозяйства, приготовив идеальное суфле из шпината; что привело к тому, что капитан бейсбольной команды Аластар стал еще жестче третировать его, обзывая геем.<br/>Потом в школе появляется новый студент Дин Винчестер, который становится соучеником Кастиэля на многих занятиях. Кастиэль знает парней такого типа - красивые, спортивные, заносчивые и, естественно, самые популярные ребята в школе. Но в конце концов Кастиэль узнает, что у него и Дина гораздо больше общего, чем он мог подумать, и между ними завязывается столь невероятная дружба.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В этом укромном месте я откликаюсь так, как больше не рискну нигде

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In This Secluded Spot I Respond As I Wouldn't Dare Elsewhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/128106) by [RhymePhile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymePhile/pseuds/RhymePhile). 



     Все его проблемы, решил он, только усугубились благодаря одному прекрасно поднявшемуся суфле из шпината.

     Его годами дразнили из-за прически, очков, склонности к чтению вместо занятий спортом, но в момент, когда он проявил талант к приготовлению искуснейших французских блюд, его жизнь в Высшей школе Флур Блафф стала гораздо тяжелее.

     – Хей, _педик_ , –  сказал кто-то позади него перед тем, как впечатать его носом в его собственный шкафчик.

     Он узнал, кто это был, по смеху, пронесшемуся эхом по всему коридору, и даже не потрудился обернуться. Вздохнув, он водрузил очки на место, с которого они только что слетели от удара, и направился в классную комнату.

     Ну в самом же деле, способность к кулинарии не должна была автоматически относить парня к сексуальным меньшинствам, любой человек с толикой здравого смысла подтвердил бы это. Если бы он был спортсменом, ну или принадлежал бы к "правильной" компании, это суфле не было бы таким уж большим делом. Они бы просто посмеялись над крутым парнем, который умудрился приготовить нечто съедобное, и забыли бы об этом уже к обеду.

     Однако он был никем, человеком со странностями, парнем того типа, застенчивость и замкнутая природа которого навсегда пометили его как иного, отличного от всех. Когда он наконец-то поступил в общественную школу на восьмом году обучения, учителя нашли его умным, артистичным, сообразительным, что абсолютно не имело веса в отношениях с ребятами его возраста. Годы обучения, проведенные дома под началом матери, профессора Английского, делу также не помогали. В результате у него образовался обширный словарный запас, и другие ученики каждый раз, когда он говорил, смотрели на него с некотором недоумением.

     Будучи изначально объектом придирок, он постоянно ожидал осуждения и насмешек. Он стал подозрительным к другим и ушел в свои обособленные занятия вроде рисования и чтения, что только осложнило ситуацию.

     В итоге, когда Кастиель Агнус, ботаник-неудачник со смешным именем, вынул из духовки свое суфле и миссис Карриган поставила ему пятерку, девчонки захихикали, а мужская половина класса прибавила к своему и так обширному репертуару оскорблений шуточки на гомосексуальную тему.

     Он не ожидал, что положение вещей поправится в ближайшее время, спасибо ориентированному на развитие плану школьного округа под названием "Готовимся к будущему". Каждый студент предпоследнего класса, будь то парень или девушка, был обязан пройти специальный курс, который, теоретически, должен был дать им практическую подготовку к суровым реалиям взрослого мира. Во Флур Блафф это означало половину семестра, отданного домохозяйству – где Кастиэль уже, к сожалению, отличился – и последующую половину, выделенную под кастиэлев кошмар, воплотившийся в жизнь.

     Автомобильный курс.

     Он вздрогнул от мыслей о еще больших насмешках, которые неизбежно последуют, когда начнется обучение искусству смены покрышки или замены масла. Все его мучители из первой половины семестра по домохозяйству были на том же курсе, что и он, и, конечно же, оказались в том же автомобильном классе в тот же день. Быть может, Аластар и его неповоротливые неандертальцы забудут, что домохозяйство когда-либо вообще имело место быть. Он поразмышлял об этом, а затем снова вздохнул. Если можно было судить по встрече у шкафчика, он крепко в этом сомневался. Аластар явно вышел на тропу войны.

     Он вошел в класс с первым звонком, посылая молчаливую молитву  в надеждах, что кто бы там ни был наверху, он поможет ему пережить оставшуюся часть учебного года в целости и сохранности.

 

 

     – Так, народ, замолчите. Да заткнитесь уже! Поднимите руку, когда я назову ваше имя.

     Учитель, который руководил классом Кастиэля, никогда не отличался слишком мягким поведением. Мистер Захария преподавал уроки труда и, вполне очевидно, выбрал себе неподходящую профессию, ибо он совершенно определенно не выносил подростков. 

     – Отлично, итак, объявления. Хорошо. Посмотрим… Тренажерный зал был открыт, как и предполагалось, но теперь он закрыт из-за дополнительной тренировки футбольной команды. Прекращайте уже парковать машины на местах для гостей. В школьном магазине есть новые футболки Шершней, если кого интересует. А… да, новый студент. Новый студент, народ. Вы слушаете вообще?

     Тридцать голов наконец повернулись в его направлении.

     – _Спасибо_. У нас кое-какое новоприобретение в дополнение к нашей классной компании, – он посмотрел в свои записи, – Дин Винчестер.

     Все заерзали на своих местах, чтобы рассмотреть стоящего у дальней стены комнаты высокого, серьезного парня с коротко подстриженными волосами, одетого в коричневый потертый кожаный пиджак. Он молчаливо стоял там, пока класс оценивал его, принимая во внимание все: начиная от протертых рабочих ботинок и заканчивая зелеными глазами. Он был красавчиком с отличной фигурой и источал уверенность. Кастиэль сам хотел бы быть похожим на новичка.

     Что было вполне предсказуемо, несколько девчонок захихикали, а Дин явно заметил их одобрение. Не то чтобы он так уж сильно старался выделиться, насколько Кастиэль мог видеть. Он был из того типа парней, которых легко принимали в Флур Блафф.

     – Откуда ты, Винчестер?

     Дин пожал плечами.

     – Откуда-то.

     Класс засмеялся, и мистер Захария закатил глаза. 

     – Еще один шестнадцатилетний-слишком-крутой на мою голову, да? Ты же не случайно выбрал курс труда, не так ли?

     Дин покачал головой.

     – Слава Богу. Итак, откуда же ты, Винчестер? Просвети своих одноклассников.

     – Канзас.

     – Так-то лучше, Канзас. И совсем не больно, не так ли? Дин из Канзаса, народ. Отлично, Дин из Канзаса, занимай место. Добро пожаловать в Техас.

     Дин уселся впереди, в двух партах от Кастиэля.

     – Занимаешься спортом?

     – Бейсболом, немного.

     – Поговори с тренером Зазелем. Он потерял четверых  из основного состава, когда они выпустились. Я уверен, он ищет новых людей.

     – Угу, – сказал Дин.

     Кастиэль внутренне съежился, осознав возможность заиметь в своем классе члена бейсбольной команды

     – Или же ты мог бы найти капитана команды Аластара в коридоре. Его не трудно узнать. Всегда носит этот глупый поношенный жакет.

     После этой фразы Кастиэль даже слегка улыбнулся.

     – Отлично, народ. У вас есть пятнадцать минут до звонка. Приведите себя хоть в сколько-нибудь рабочее состояние и заткнитесь, пока этим занимаетесь.

     Большинство студентов использовали классный час для выполнения в последнюю минуту домашних заданий, проигнорированных накануне. Кастиэль же любил проводить это время, рисуя в своем альбоме, который он везде таскал с собой. Это был большой черный блокнот в твердом переплете с множеством рисунков и набросков, кусочков статей, появившихся там под влиянием вдохновения. Чаще всего он использовал карандаши, но альбом был также полон выполненными ручкой или чернилами рисунками, которые приходили ему в голову, когда он просто убивал время. Этим утром он решил сделать набросок затылка и шеи Дина, которую скрывал поднятый воротник его кожаной куртки.

     Прозвенел звонок на первый урок и мистер Захария поднял руку.

     – Хорошего всем дня. Удачи, Винчестер. Не теряйся.

     Класс вывалился из классной комнаты, и все они разбрелись в разных направлениях. 

     Кастиэль заметил, как новый парень взял график занятий у мистера Захарии и вышел из кабинета. Он действительно надеялся, что новичок окажется плох в бейсболе.

 

     Первым уроком Кастиэля был английский, на котором они читали "Гамлета". Английский и история были его любимыми предметами, как и изобразительное искусство. В отличие от своих одноклассников у него никогда не было проблем с прочтением обязательных произведений. Он старался прочесть весь роман вместо того, чтобы удовлетвориться кратким содержанием.

     Он прочитал Гамлета еще до того, как они дошли до него по школьной программе, только потому, что произведение ему нравилось. Его любимой сценой был диалог-игра слов между Гамлетом и Полонием во втором акте, он практически смеялся в голос при прочтении строк "Вы – рыботорговец!" и "слова, слова, слова", чем заслужил недоумевающие взгляды одноклассников. 

     Единственное, что ему не нравилось в его любимом уроке, так это то, что он проходил на втором этаже. Кастиэль миновал уборные на первом этаже и притормозил в коридоре. Лестница была совсем недалеко. Он глубоко вдохнул и продолжил движение.

     – Как дела, _Зад_ тиэль?

     – Приготовил что-нибудь вкусненькое для своего бойфренда на вечер?

     – Э-гей, красооооткааааа!

     Кастиэль опустил голову и попытался игнорировать их. То же самое было каждое утро: Аластар, Том и Брэйди выстраивались в линию, поджидая его. Избежать их было невозможно – шкафчики преграждали путь к лестнице. Можно было еще воспользоваться другой лестницей возле восточного входа, но это означало бы каждый раз опаздывать на урок, – он уже пробовал.

     – Пожалуйста, отстаньте от меня, – попросил Кастиэль.

     Аластар подошел к Кастиэлю со спины и дернул его за рюкзак, достаточно сильно, чтобы он развернулся и врезался в шкафчики.

     – Что ты там сказал, _педик_?

     – Я сказал, пожалуйста, оставьте меня в покое. Я не хочу опоздать на урок.

     – _Я не хочу опоздать на урок_ , – передразнил Аластар. – Какого хрена ты такой чудик?

     Аластар ткнул пальцем в лоб Кастиэля, а его верные прихвостни старательно захихикали.

     – Ал! Аластар!

     Аластар и Кастиэль оба повернули головы на звук. Кто-то звал Аластара из одного из кабинетов дальше по коридору.

     – Оставь парнишку в покое и дуй сюда. Думаю, мы нашли игрока на третью базу.

     Это был тренер Зазель, рука которого покоилась на плече Дина Винчестера. Кастиэль задержал взгляд на Дине, и тот отвернулся.

     – Увидимся позже, ты, маленький педик, – прошептал Аластар в ухо Кастиэлю, прежде чем запустить руку в его волосы и взлохматить, попутно сбивая с него очки. Кастиэль скорчился и думал о бесполезности сопротивления, пока Аластар не отпустил его, намеренно толкнув в шкафчик.

     Три парня, смеясь, направились к кабинету тренера Зазеля. Кастиэль выпрямился и водрузил очки обратно на нос, наблюдая, как Дин пожимает руки его мучителям.

 

 

     Учитель английского, мисс Милтон, знала Кастиэля лучше, чем классный руководитель. Она поощряла его интерес своего ученика к литературе и искусству и ловко, интуитивно, вычисляла моменты, когда у него были проблемы. Она хмуро смотрела на него, пока он усаживался на место.

     – Полагаю, все прочитали заданное на дом, так? Это означает, что вы абсолютно ничего не имеете против небольшого теста.

     Раздался хор стенаний, когда мисс Милтон раздала листы бумаги ученикам, сидящим в начале каждого ряда. Контрольные тесты передавались по порядку от ученика к ученику. Кастиэль только-только успел написать свое имя, как дверь с грохотом открылась, и в кабинет ввалился Дин.

     – Простите, – пробормотал он, а все уставились на него. – Я… Я не мог найти… Заблудился.

     Несколько учеников засмеялись, и Дин провел рукой по волосам с очевидным смущением.

     – Думаю, мы можем использовать эту возможность, чтобы представить вас. Мистер Винчестер, я полагаю?

     – Ага. Простите.

     – Добро пожаловать в класс, Дин Винчестер. Дин, займите место, пока все остальные страдают, отвечая на тест.

     Единственное свободное место было рядом с Кастиэлем, который сидел в самом конце второго от двери ряда.

     Кастиэль попытался наклонить голову так, чтобы сделаться как можно незаметнее. Он сгорбился над своей работой и сконцентрировался на ответе о том, действительно ли Гамлет любил Офелию.

     – Хей, парень…

     Кастиэль его проигнорировал.

     – Мистер Винчестер, у вас будет шанс представиться после теста.

     – Да ничего, все ок, – он опустился на стул и замолчал.

     Кастиэль быстро закончил тест и положил на парту лицом вниз, а после взялся за свой альбом. Он принялся раскрашивать коричневые и серые перья пустельги, которую он нарисовал после того, как увидел птицу на изгороди недалеко от его квартиры. И он все время чувствовал на себе взгляд Дина.

     – Это не должно было быть слишком сложно, если вы действительно прочитали то, что было задано на дом. Передайте свои ответы в начало ряда.

     Класс снова простонал, но кипа бумаг была передана в ожидающие руки мисс Милтон. Она взяла книгу со своего стола и передала ее Дину.

     – Этим утром мы начинаем акт третий, – объявила она классу, – Именно здесь мы услышим знаменитый гамлетовский монолог "Быть или не быть", так что сосредоточьтесь, мы проходим вдоль основной линии сюжета.

      Она всучила учебник Дину и сказала:

     – Я не ожидаю, что ты сразу вникнешь в суть повествования, но за следующую неделю ты должен будешь прочитать достаточно, чтобы нагнать класс.

     Дин принял книгу. 

     – Я справлюсь.

     – Прекрасно. Не стесняйся спрашивать, если тебе понадобится помощь.

     Мисс Милтон начала с того, что распределила между учениками роли в короткой сцене, предшествующей монологу Гамлета. Кастиэль делал заметки ко всему, на что обращала их внимание мисс Милтон, потому что знал, что это вполне может оказаться в тестах. Дин молчаливо сидел рядом с ним, читая книгу, но не делая заметок. Затем мисс Милтон начала обсуждение речи Гамлета.

      – Давайте обсудим сразу несколько строк, хорошо? – сказала она, обращаясь ко всему классу. – _"Быть иль не быть, вот в чем вопрос. Что выше: // Сносить в душе с терпением удары // Пращей и стрел судьбы жестокой или, // Вооружившись против моря бедствий,// Борьбой покончить с ним?" (перевод Гнедича)_ Как вы думаете, о чем Гамлет говорит, что он чувствует здесь?

     Тридцать лиц с невиннейшим выражением пялились на нее, пока Кастиэль не поднял руку.

     – У кого-то еще есть соображения? – Она оглянулась вокруг. – Больше ни у кого нет? Хорошо. Кастиэль?

     – Жизнь Гамлета разлетелась на кусочки. Его мать вышла замуж за его дядю, что он посчитал достойным презрения; более того, он обнаружил, что его отец был убит. Он безутешен, безумен. Здесь он рассматривает моральные аспекты самоубийства – быть или не быть, жить или не жить. Он спрашивает, что будет более отважно – продолжить страдать или же сделать что-то в пределах его возможностей, чтобы остановить боль. 

     Дин прекратил листать книгу и поднял голову, обращая внимание на говорящего.

     – Вы поднимаете нравственный вопрос, – сказала мисс Милтон. – Вам не кажется, что на самом деле он уже принял решение?

     – Нет, – сказал Кастиэль. – Потому что далее он говорит: _"умереть – уснуть, // Мы заглушим все эти муки сердца, // Которые в наследье бедной плоти // Достались: о, да это столь желанный // Конец..." (перевод Гнедича)_ Он дискуссирует сам с собой по поводу того, что будет после жизни, что смерть – это  все же нечто большее, чем сон.

     – Он напуган?

     – Полагаю, да. Также я думаю, что Гамлет, судя по предыдущим сценам, духовный человек. Это может влиять на его решение гораздо больше, чем _"тысяча естественных причин, которых плоть является наследницей"_ , как он говорит. Он не уверен, что то, что будет после смерти, хуже того, что он вынужден выносить здесь.

     – Интересно. Ты полагаешь, он боится смерти из-за своей духовности?

     – По религиозным убеждениям, да. Текст пронизан духовными полутонами, такими как упоминание Небес во время разговора Гамлета с привидением его отца, и особенно во время сцены, когда Гамлет не решается убить Клавдия во время молитвы, потому что Гамлет боится, что таким образом отправит Клавдия на небо.

     – Хм… – согласилась мисс Милтон. – Что происходит в акте, до которого мы еще не дошли.

     Кастиэль услышал, как Дин тихонько хихикнул. Он повернулся и хмуро посмотрел на него, но Дин лишь ухмыльнулся в ответ. Кастиэль переключил внимание обратно на мисс Милтон.

     – Возможно, я несколько забежал вперед, – застенчиво признал он.

     – Возможно, – сказала она скорее впечатленным, чем раздраженным тоном.

     Остальная часть класса строчка за строчкой продолжили разбирать дальнейшую часть монолога Гамлета. Кастиэль время от времени украдкой бросал взгляды на Дина, силясь понять, что такого забавного он нашел в его стремлении прочесть книгу целиком.

     Наконец прозвенел звонок. Сквозь шум мисс Милтон велела классу прочитать остаток первой сцены в качестве домашнего задания. Она махнула рукой Кастиэлю.

     – Кастиэль? Могу я задержать тебя ненадолго?

     Кастиэль взял свой рюкзак и встал напротив ее стола, выжидая.

     – Мисс Милтон?

     – Мы были так заняты "Гамлетом", что я даже не могла поговорить с тобой. Я хотела узнать, как проходит семестр. Как провел каникулы? Надеюсь, хорошо?

     – Да, благодарю, – соврал он, опуская часть с издевками последних недель. Он еще не был готов делиться этим с кем-либо, несмотря на их довольно близкие отношения.

     – Рада слышать. Справляешься с заданиями?

     Кастиэль усмехнулся.

     – Я нахожу время между мириадами социальных обязанностей.

     – Все еще трудности в общении?

     Во время первого года обучения был один мальчик, с которым он вроде как начинал дружить, разговорившись в школьном автобусе. Кастиэль часто подсаживался к нему, и они говорили о своих любимых книгах, но посередине школьного года парень переехал. С тех пор у него не было ничего, кроме проблем, когда он пытался познакомиться с другими людьми.

     – Мне никогда не давали шанса. Никто не хочет дружить с местным чудиком, мисс Милтон. Даже одно мое присутствие вызывает неприязнь или открытую ненависть. Я просто сдался.

     Мисс Милтон положила руку ему на плечо. – Не стоит. Все наладится. Тебе нужно лишь немного уверенности в себе.

     – Это были три года запугивания и оскорблений. А в последнее время…. Ну, я искренне сомневаюсь, что могу ожидать хоть каких-то проявлений дружелюбности, если не видел их до сих пор.

     – Но…

     – Ваше участие очень ценно для меня, мисс Милтон. Если вы извините меня, я не хочу опоздать на следующий урок.

     – Хорошо, Кастиэль. Увидимся завтра. Давай не позволим остальному классу отстать от тебя, хорошо?

     – Я постараюсь.

 

     Остаток утра прошел довольно быстро. Он перетерпел тригонометрию, тайком добавляя последние штрихи к рисунку пустельги в своем альбоме.  Когда же пришло время изобразительного искусства, мистер Дарроу кивнул и похлопал Кастиэля по плечу.

     – Вы очень точно нарисовали детали, Кастиэль. Очень хорошая работа.

     – Спасибо, мистер Дарроу.

     – Штриховка на крыльях очень искусна. Но следите за тенями. Убедитесь, что тени соответствуют освещению.

     Кастиэль поближе рассмотрел рисунок и заметил, что, хотя крылья были освещены лучами солнца, они не отбрасывали тени. 

     – Ох, – сказал он, разочарованный собственной ошибкой, – вы правы.

     – В целом ваш альбом очень впечатляет. Продолжайте в том же духе и вы определенно получите хорошую оценку в конце года. Не падайте духом. Просто обратите внимание на это в следующий раз.

     – Обязательно, мистер Дарроу.

     Мистер Дарроу вернулся в начало класса и обратился ко всем.

     – Леди и джентльмены, отложите на время ваши рисунки, чтобы мы могли обсудить ежегодную выставку.

     В конце каждого учебного года школа Флур Блафф устраивала в аудитории выставку искусств. Керамика, рисунки акварелью, карандашом или чернилами, живопись – учитель выбирал лучшие работы из всех классов по изобразительному искусству, и они выставлялись на обозрение всем желающим. В его первый год учебы была выбрана работа Кастиэля по керамике, а в последний – его морской пейзаж. Никогда нельзя было предугадать, выберут твою работу или нет до дня показа. 

     – И снова Флур Блафф будет проводить ежегодную выставку искусств. Очевидно, я не могу выставить каждую работу всего курса за семестр. Я буду рассматривать только самые впечатляющие работы. Не забывайте об этом. Я не хочу видеть работ в этом классе бледных композиций или полузаконченных. Я хочу, чтобы все они были достаточно хороши, чтобы быть представленными на выставке.

     Кастиэль с нетерпением ждал предстоящей выставки и обратил пристальное внимание на слова мистера Дарроу. Они уже освоили на уроках реализм, пуантилизм и сюрреализм, но он не был уверен, что хотя бы одна его готовая работа в этих стилях была достаточно хороша. Он не знал, что запланировал мистер Дарроу на остаток семестра, но надеялся, что один из стилей, что им предстояло изучить, позволит ему создать работу, достойную выставки.

     И, самое главное, он должен был продолжать рисовать в своем альбоме. Мистер Дарроу ждал как минимум два рисунка в неделю, и если  он сбросит темпы, не останется никакой надежды на удовлетворительную итоговую оценку.

     К счастью, следующим пунктом в расписании был обеденный перерыв. Вместо того, чтобы быть изгоем в переполненном кафетерии, Кастиэль всегда выбирал обед на природе. В дождливые дни и когда становилось слишком холодно он перемещался в конференц-зал или библиотеку. Кастиэль извлек свой пакет с обедом из шкафчика и, поскольку было морозно, но солнечно, он натянул свою шерстяную шапку на уши, застегнул пальто и вышел в боковую дверь.

     Он обошел футбольное поле, пересек беговую дорожку и свернул к забору, окружающему бейсбольное поле. Быстро огляделся вокруг, а затем прыгнул. Предполагалось, что ученики не будут выходить за пределы кампуса в учебное время; лес, окружающий поле, также находился под запретом. Но это было единственное место, где он чувствовал себя абсолютно безопасно за весь день.

     Кастиэль жевал свой болонский сэндвич и чипсы, когда заметил когда заметил одиноко бредущую вдоль бейсбольного поля фигуру. Он занервничал, подумав, что кто-то следил за ним, но человек остановился и побрел вниз, к скамейке запасных. Кастиэль смотрел искоса, но все равно смог разглядеть очень знакомую кожаную куртку до середины бедра. Он легко узнал Дина.

     Дин, пройдясь вдоль скамейки запасных, вышел на поле. Он ковырял глину и обходил места, где должны были располагаться базы, пока не дошел до третьей. Кастиэль наблюдал, как он встал на позицию и симулировал бросок воображаемого мяча. Наконец, он сел на трибуну.

     Кастиэль засунул остаток сэндвича в рот и достал из рюкзака свой альбом. Он детально изучал Дина: то, как он наклоняется, сидя, как его волосы топорщились спереди, как он продолжал ковырять землю носком ботинка. Кастиэль подумал, что тот выглядел одиноким, и усмехнулся этой мысли. Он размышлял, почему Дин не обедал вместе с остальной бейсбольной командой, или хотя бы не сидел в кафетерии с популярными ребятами. Ведь ему не нужно было слишком стараться, чтобы быть принятым во Флур Блафф, пусть даже он и был новичком.

     Дин вытянулся, оперся локтями на скамью позади, откинул голову назад. И был абсолютно неподвижен, что делало его прекрасной моделью для рисунка.

     Тайный художник и его невольная модель так и сидели, пока оба не услышали отдаленный звонок, давший им знать, что перерыв на обед окончен.

 

     Кастиэль топтался около двери, пытаясь не казаться беспомощным неудачником.

     – Заходи, сынок. Машины сами себя не починят.

     Учитель подозвал его в класс, махнув водительской кепкой. Он был одет в рабочий комбинезон и вытер испачканные маслом руки о бедра, после чего положил их на стол. Кастиэль нашел табурет около рабочего стола, за которым уже сидела остальная часть класса.

     Кастиэль не удивился, когда Дин вошел вместе с Аластаром, Томом и Брэйди. Он попытался сжаться позади Мег Мастерс, надеясь, что ее блондинистая мальчишеская прическа позволит ему остаться незамеченным.

     – Меня зовут мистер Сингер. Добро пожаловать в автомобильный класс, вторую часть тупейшего плана школьного округа, заставляющего вас, ребятки, заниматься тем, что большинство из вас возненавидит. Но пока не я устанавливаю правила, то постараюсь сделать это как можно более безболезненным, если вы будете следовать моим инструкциям и не будете вести себя как идиоты, пока вы здесь. Уяснили?

     – То есть мы должны, типа, тут пачкаться и прочее? – спросила девушка, которую Кастиэль не знал.

     – Если вы, _типа,_ хотите закончить этот курс, то да, – сказал с издевкой мистер Сингер. – Вы научитесь, как сменить покрышку, накачать спустившееся колесо, проверять жидкости и другим основным навыкам обращения с автомобилем. Мы не будем заниматься сложной ремонтной работой на занятиях, не волнуйтесь.

     – Слава Господу.

     – Ага. Нам всем есть, за что быть благодарными, – пробормотал мистер Сингер. – Отлично, давайте отметим присутствующих.

     Класс погрузился в тихие разговоры, пока мистер Сингер читал журнал посещений.

     – Ок, эм, Аг..., Аг…ну…

     – Вообще, это произносится как "Агн-ус", мистер Сингер, – подсказал Кастиэль. – Моя фамилия – Агнус, латинская как вы видите, и…

     – Отлично, парень. Рад слышать. Твое имя Кастиэль? Его я правильно произнес?

     Аластар прочистил горло и затем кашлянул тихое " _пидор_!".

     Вокруг него послышалось хихиканье, и Кастиэль опять спрятался за Мэг.

     Мистер Сингер не слышал брошенного Кастиэлю оскорбления, хотя даже если бы и слышал, шансов на то, что он не проигнорировал бы это, как тренер Зазель и другие учителя, не было. Мисс Милтон, возможно, и вступилась бы за него, если бы заметила что-то похожее. Аластар, однако, выработал тонкую стратегию,  ежедневно терроризируя его и оставаясь безнаказанным. Кастиэль даже не мог никому сказать, потому что это только вызвало бы дополнительные проблемы.

     Он думал о том, чтобы постоять за себя, воображал момент, когда выйдет из себя и потеряет контроль. Ему снилось это – чувство удовлетворения при хрустящем звуке встречи его кулака с носом Аластара, или удара лица Аластара о шкафчики, или при еще дюжине ужасных вещей. Даже если бы Кастиэль и попытался сопротивляться, надолго бы его не хватило. Аластар был выше него и обладал мускулистым спортивным телом. Кастиэль вообще-то не боялся, но он был осторожен и объективно оценивал свои возможности. И если говорить об Аластаре, то тот явно выходил за их пределы.

     – Ты слышал меня, сынок? Я спросил, правильно ли я произнес "Кастиэль".

     – Да, правильно, мистер Сингер, – еле слышно ответил Кастиэль.

     – Отлично. Так, все, отзывайтесь, когда я назову ваше имя.

     Было еще много хихиканий и разговоров, пока мистер Сингер делал перекличку. Аластар, Том и Брэйди были сильно увлечены разговором с Дином, и Кастиэль заметил, как тот несколько раз взглянул в его направлении. Он попытался игнорировать их и достал "Гамлета" из сумки, пока мистер Сингер не призвал всех к вниманию.

     – Сегодня мы собираемся разобраться с одним из наиболее важных, основных предметов: с покрышками. Хорошо? Поехали.

     Студенты группой двинулись к широкой ремонтной стойке, на которой стояла древняя Шевроле. Мистер Сингер присел рядом с передним колесом со стороны водителя и похлопал по нему.

     – Вот эта часть называется боковой стенкой. Вот здесь, где все эти желобки – это протектор. Он так изрезан, чтобы обеспечить тягу на дороге. Для начала нам необходимо проверить, нужно ли вообще менять покрышки на новые. Чтобы сделать это, я собираюсь повернуть руль и осмотреть всю шину целиком. Выкрутить сначала направо, потом налево настолько, насколько это будет возможно, что предоставит нам хороший обзор всей поверхности шины. Уяснили? У кого-нибудь есть идеи, на что именно мы будем смотреть?

     Дин был первым, чья рука поднялась в воздух.

     – Еще раз, как твое имя, сынок?

     – Дин. Дин Винчестер.

     – Отлично, Дин. Каков наиболее простой способ понять, что покрышки износились?

     – Вам следует осмотреть покрышку на предмет трещин в резине, пузырений и общего износа протектора, – ответил Дин.

     – Хорошо. Одной из наиболее важных вещей является "глубина рисунка протектора". Она показывает, насколько сильно износились ваши покрышки по углублениям в шине. Здесь, видите?

     Мистер Сингер ткнул ногтем в углубления на шине Шевроле.

     – Если ваши шины изношены слишком сильно, вы можете заскользить на мокрой дороге или  вообще уйдете в занос. Ваша тяга полетит ко всем чертям. Итак, механик должен проверить ваши покрышки с помощью измерителя глубины рисунка протектора, – мистер Сингер достал из кармана своего комбинезона нечто похожее на огромную спринцовку. – В большинстве штатов по закону шины считаются непригодными, когда они стираются до 2/32 дюйма от остаточной глубины рисунка, – он оглядел класс. – Может, вы хотите это записать?

     Студенты принялись активно доставать из сумок ручки и тетради.

     – Итак, чтобы вы могли чувствовать себя в безопасности, глубина рисунка протектора должна быть гораздо больше. Вот почему вам стоит заменить шины, когда она дойдет до 6/32. В дождь заменяйте их, когда она станет 4/32.

     – Эм, мистер Сингер, а что, если у нас не окажется ни одной из этих измерительных штуковин?

     – Хороший вопрос, эм…?

     – Джо.

     – Джо. Я собираюсь показать вам, как выйти из этого положения, если только кто-то здесь уже не умеет это делать.

     Кастиэль осмотрелся вокруг, но никто не умел или не проявлял желания ответить, а потом Дин сделал шаг вперед.

     – Вам нужно использовать мелочь из кармана.

     – И снова верно, Винчестер. Итак, нам нужны пенни и четвертак.

     Мистер Сингер достал монетки и передал четвертак Дину.

     – Всуньте пенни вверх тормашками, сначала стороной, на которой изображен мемориал Линкольна. Если верхушка мемориала все еще покрывается протектором, у вас больше чем 6/32 дюйма глубины рисунка. Теперь выньте его и вставьте монетку головой Линкольна к себе, вверх тормашками. Если часть головы Линкольна все еще скрыта протектором, у вас больше, чем 2/32. Если брать четвертак, вставьте мистера Вашингтона в углубление, опять же вверх тормашками, и если его голова все так же прикрыта протектором, у вас имеются все 4/32.

     Весь класс, исключая Дина, покорно начал делать записи. Кастиэль полагал, что раз именно Дин рассказал мистеру Сингеру о монетках и протекторе, то ему это было не нужно. Однако, казалось очень странным, что можно было измерить степень износа шины, используя всего лишь несколько монеток. Несмотря на то, что он все тщательно записал в тетрадь, у Кастиэля оставались сомнения.

     – Еще одной причиной для того, чтобы почаще проверять протектор, является то, что там вполне может что-нибудь застрять. Кнопку или гвоздик, застрявший в углублении, трудно заметить, если не проверять. Вы никогда этого не заметите, пока через несколько дней или недель не окажетесь с пробитой шиной. Именно поэтому нужно завести полезную привычку проверять покрышки при удобном случае.

     Мистер Сингер поднялся и вытер руки о штаны.

     – Вон там в ведре целая куча покрышек. Каждый из вас возьмет по одной и найдет себе рабочий стол. Вы можете попрактиковаться в проверке протектора с монетками, которые я вам дам.

     Все они вернулись на свои места с кусками покрышек, вырезанных из старых шин, и двумя монетками. Кастиэль осторожно осмотрелся вокруг и уселся на табурет в настолько отдаленном углу рабочего стола, насколько это было возможно, подальше ото всех – и особенно от Аластара. Он только приготовился засунуть голову Линкольна в углубление, как почувствовал, что кто-то сел напротив него.

     Он поднял взгляд и обнаружил Дина, который перекатывал между костяшками четвертак в идеально сбалансированной волне от мизинца к указательному пальцу. Туда и обратно, туда и обратно. И Кастиэль совершенно забыл, чем собирался заняться, завороженный движениями пальцев Дина.

     – Я могу делать это и с бейсбольными мячом, – сказал Дин.

     – А ты… Извини, ты ко мне обращался?

     – Здесь больше никто не сидит, не так ли?

     – Нет, – ответил он, подтягивая поближе свой рюкзак.

     – Ты должен убедиться, что толкаешь ее в проем достаточно сильно, но не настолько, чтобы она там застряла.

     Кастиэль махнул рукой на кусок покрышки перед собой. 

     – Это не имеет смысла. Использовать монетки? Это слабо похоже на точный способ определения износа покрышек.

     – _Есть многое на свете, друг Горацио, что и не снилось нашим мудрецам,_ – произнес Дин. – Хочешь, помогу?

     Впечатленный и удивленный цитирующим Гамлета Дином, Кастиэль мог только уставиться на него.

     Дин потянулся и взял монетку Кастиэля и покрышку. Он всунул Линкольна в выемку, а затем взял руку Кастиэля и положил ее на пенни.

     – Видишь? Чувствуешь это? Этого достаточно. Оно, конечно, не заменит проверку с прибором, но позволит тебе без каких-либо специальных приспособлений под рукой понять, что нужно сменить покрышку.

     Кастиэль кивнул, а затем нахмурился, глядя на неожиданного помощника. Он мельком взглянул, не подбил ли Аластар Дина на это, но тот был занят разговором с Брэйди и не обращал на Кастиэля никакого внимания вообще.

     Когда Кастиэль перевел взгляд обратно, Дин улыбался ему.

     – Да, спасибо тебе, – все еще осторожно сказал Кастиэль. – Ценю твою помощь.

     – Конечно.

     Дин извлек пенни Кастиэля обратно на стол и ушел, чтобы снова присоединиться к банде Аластара.

 

     Кастиэль решил сделать домашнюю работу в библиотеке и поехать домой на позднем автобусе. Автомобильный класс был его последним уроком и внезапный интерес Дина к нему – и связь Дина с Аластаром – несколько нервировали его. Только этого ему сейчас и не хватало. Достаточно плохо было уже то, что Аластар приставал к нему. Ему совершенно не нужно было, чтобы новый парень, с которым они соседствовали на уроках английского и в автомобильном классе, доставил ему новые проблемы. Он считал осторожность непременной спутницей доблести и покинул школу, когда прозвенел последний звонок.

     На последнем автобусе он доехал до угла своей улицы. Кастиэль жил в большом многоквартирном комплексе, который состоял из приземистых двухэтажных зданий, расположившихся вокруг общей парковки. Он жил в трехкомнатной квартире со своей матерью, на первом этаже здания №10.

     Его квартира располагалась в дальней части комплекса, так что он решил пройти через парковку. На пути он останавливался возле каждой соседской машины, чтобы попрактиковаться в своем новом трюке с пенни.

     Он блуждал между припаркованными машинами, пока, в конце концов, не дошел до принадлежащих жильцам его здания. Старой леди из квартиры 122, а точнее, ее кадиллаку, нужны были новые покрышки. У парня с бородой из 136-й был грузовичок додж с абсолютно лысыми покрышками. Новенький парень, который только что переехал в квартиру под номером 162, был владельцем действительно старой, гигантской машины. Кастиэль не мог даже определить, что это была за модель, без дальнейшего осмотра с пристрастием. Черная четырехдверная Шевроле (так было написано на бампере) была гордой обладательницей практически новых покрышек. Что и не удивительно: для столь старой машины она выглядела очень ухоженной.

     Он вышел со стоянки на тротуар и направился к своей квартире.

     – Я дома, – крикнул он, закрывая за собой дверь.

     Его мама вышла из кухни в гостиную. 

     – Ты почему не позвонил?

     – Я остался после школы, чтобы закончить домашнюю работу в библиотеке и…

     – Кастиэль, сколько уже можно обсуждать это? – спросила его мать. – Если ты задерживаешься, ты звонишь.

     – Ничего не случилось.

     – Ты всегда так говоришь. Ты же знаешь, что я беспокоюсь! Я не хочу переживать за твою безопасность целый день.

     В первый год в школе его столкнули с лестницы. Кастиэль подозревал, что это был парень, который терроризировал его в том году, но никогда не смог бы это доказать. На его вывихнутую руку пришлось наложить повязку, что обездвижило ее на несколько недель. Его мать пыталась связаться с администрацией школы, но, поскольку Кастиэль не видел, кто его толкнул, и никто не решился быть свидетелем, инцидент был замят. У Кастиэля были стычки с другими хулиганами помимо первого года обучения и Аластара, и его мать боролась в заведомо проигранной битве за то, чтобы кто-то что-то сделал для защиты ее сына. У Кастиэля сложилось мнение, что, поскольку администрации было очевидно наплевать, звонки в школу с каждым разом только ухудшали ситуацию. Он пытался отговорить мать от вмешательства в свои дела, но она была настойчива.

     – Мама, я могу позаботиться о себе.

     – Если тебя опять задирали, я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне, Кастиэль, – сказала она.

     Кастиэль обучался дома, потому что его мама считала, что под ее началом он получит гораздо лучшее образование. Годами она обучала дома сына и работала на двух работах, чтобы поддержать благосостояние семьи:  помощником профессора английского в колледже Дель Мар и регистратором ввода данных по выходным. Начинать обучение в муниципальной школе на восьмом году было огромным потрясением для Кастиэля, и он знал, что мать чувствует вину за это, особенно после того, как он начал подвергаться нападкам.

     – Не задирали.

     – Ты снова допускаешь, чтобы тебя запугивали? Или ты пытаешься быть как Майкл?

     В то лето, когда ему исполнилось 13, его старший брат Майкл погиб, разбившись на мотоцикле. У него было все, чего не доставало Кастиэлю. Спортивный, общительный и уверенный в своих силах, он играл в футбол в областной лиге, ходил на свидания и у него были друзья. В тот момент, когда он стал достаточно взрослым, чтобы работать и поддерживать семью, их мать вернулась к преподаванию, потому что хотела получить докторскую степень. Майкл посещал курсы в колледже и работал в местном книжном магазине. А потом в него врезались сзади, когда он остановился на красный сигнал светофора. После этого их мать была вынуждена вернуться к работе на полный день, а Кастиэль попал во власть системы государственных школ.

     Каждый раз, когда к нему приставали, Кастиэль думал, как бы Майкл среагировал на это. Майкл был бы жесток, агрессивен и дал бы сдачи. Он никогда не стал бы терпеть того, что Кастиэль выносил ежедневно. Майкл был слишком мужчиной для этого.

     – Это не имеет никакого отношения к Майклу, – ответил он, уставившись в пол. Он знал, что будет пойман на лжи в тот самый момент, как поднимет глаза.

     Его мать опустилась на кушетку и похлопала по подушке рядом с собой, приглашая его сесть. – Дорогой, тебе не нужно чувствовать себя обязанным пытаться быть похожим на старшего брата. Ты один из наиболее одаренных, начитанных и эмоциональных людей, что я когда-либо имела удовольствие знать.

     – То есть совершенно не такой, каким был Майкл.

     – Вот почему ты это _ты_ , дорогой, и я люблю тебя именно таким, каким ты стал. Тебе нужно найти свой собственный путь. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы быть другим.

     – Здесь есть, мама.

     – Я знаю, – сказала она, обнимая его. – Я нахожу огорчительным то обстоятельство, что мой милый и заботливый мальчик подвергается такому презрению.

     – В этом вся суть старшей школы.

     – К сожалению, да. Но послушай меня, Кастиэль. Если у тебя есть проблемы в школе, я хочу, чтобы ты рассказал мне. Если те парни нападают на тебя за… да за что угодно, ты должен прийти ко мне. Если тебе нужно поговорить – даже о чем-то таком, что, как ты думаешь, я не пойму – я не хочу, чтобы ты боялся. Я – твоя мать, и я никогда не перестану любить тебя. Несмотря ни на что.

     В ее словах была какая-то сила, которую Кастиэль не замечал раньше. 

     – Да, мам.

     – Отлично, – она убрала волосы с его глаз и очков. – Иди, умойся перед ужином.

     Он пошел в ванную, размышляя, о чем же именно его мать сейчас говорила. 

 

     С того разговора с мамой прошло две недели, во время которых Кастиэль каждое утро подвергался непрекращающимся словесным и физическим атакам на пути в кабинет английского. Однажды ему в голову бросили гнилой заплесневевший апельсин. Его толкали на шкафчики. Он пытался игнорировать свисты и окрики "педик", "чудик" и другие оскорбления. Он чуть не упал, когда кто-то схватил его за манжету джинсов, пока он поднимался по лестнице. Однажды утром он все же решился попробовать ходить через восточную лестницу и извинялся перед мисс Милтон за опоздания, но Аластар не обнаружил его маневр и не начал поджидать его и там.

     Он уже выдохся от этого постоянного хождения по краю, но не знал, как это остановить. Если бы он рассказал об этом кому-то, кому мог доверять, как мисс Милтон – Аластар мог бы быть наказан, что означало, что травля станет только жестче. И какой бы доброй ни была мисс Милтон, она была молодой идеалисткой и действительно не понимала реальную социальную иерархию старшей школы.

     Он старался не позволять этому влиять на его успеваемость. Каждое утро, тем не менее, начиналось для него с борьбы с самим собой за то, чтобы просто встать с кровати.

     Первый звонок на классный час прозвенел, и Кастиэль подавил зевок. У него уже начались кошмары из-за постоянных мыслей об Аластаре, и, хотя он продолжал держать происходящее в секрете от матери, он знал, что она беспокоится.

     – Итак, объявления.

     Кастиэль и его одноклассники посмотрели на читающего объявления мистера Захарию.

     – Новый парень, Дин Винчестер, пополнил состав бейсбольной команды. Что к лучшему, я полагаю. Еще одно объявление… билеты на Весенние танцы вы уже можете приобрести во время обеденного перерыва в кафетерии. Драматический кружок представит "Пока, птичка" для всех любителей театра в ближайшие три уик-энда. Подробную информацию вы сможете найти в аудитории. И вы, народ, все еще паркуетесь на местах для посетителей. Почему это так тяжело понять?

     Кастиэль перестал обращать внимание еще до конца объявления и сконцентрировался на своем альбоме. Теперь поскольку Дин официально стал членом бейсбольной команды, были шансы, что он примется изводить Кастиэля в комнате отдыха, оставляя Аластару коридор. Странно, но Дин не принимал участия в нападках Аластара на Кастиэля, но и никогда не помогал. Дин просто стоял там и наблюдал. Он был уверен, что у Дина были свои скрытые мотивы, и как скоро они станут очевидными, было только вопросом времени.

     Когда звонок возвестил о конце классного часа, Кастиэль увидел, как Дин убегает вниз по коридору. Он занялся сбором вещей. Его разум был озабочен принятием Дина в бейсбольную команду  и дальнейшими планами Аластара. Если бы Дин начал доставать его во время классного часа, Кастиэль не был уверен, что смог бы с этим справиться. Постоянно опасаться Аластара – это одно, но дергаться еще и в классной комнате, на английском и, несомненно, на уроках в автомобильном классе – это уже слишком.

     Он миновал уборные на первом этаже, не обращая внимания, где находится, пока  не почувствовал толчок и не споткнулся о чью-то протянутую ногу. Это бросило его вперед, так что он налетел левым боком на угол лестничных перил, а его рюкзак и книги разлетелись по всему коридору.

     Он со стоном приземлился и вынужден был лежать около минуты, чтобы восстановить дыхание. Кастиэль сел, держась за ушибленные ребра. Смех Аластара, Тома и Брэйди разносился по всему коридору наряду с дюжиной других смеющихся, видевших, что произошло. Они все смеялись над ним. Все, кроме Дина, который просто стоял и смотрел.

     Кастиэль не знал, почему так было, но в этот момент все, что он мог сделать, это сидеть там, дрожа от гнева. Он дополз до своего рюкзака и подобрал книги и бумаги, которые разлетелись по плиточному полу. Затем встал там, где все могли его видеть, и закричал во всю силу своих легких.

     – Иди на хуй, Аластар Фолькнехт! Идите на хуй со всей вашей бейсбольной командой Шершней! Идите на хуй, вы… вы, ебаные ублюдки!

     После этого смех только усилился, и, не раздумывая, он выбежал в боковую дверь и убежал за бейсбольное поле.

 

     Кастиэль подумывал о побеге домой, но чувствовал себя настолько опустошенным и вымотанным, что явно не был готов к двух-с-половиной-мильному пробегу. И хотя он уже получил водительские права, отсутствие собственной машины делало их абсолютно бесполезными. И он определенно не мог беспокоить мать на работе. В итоге он решил пойти в свое тихое обеденное место и спрятаться там, пока не настанет время отправляться домой. Он не смог бы видеть остальных одноклассников в этот день. И он никогда раньше не пропускал школу или хотя бы одно занятие.

     Он был зол и унижен. Чем больше он думал о произошедшем, тем сильнее расстраивался. Ему хотелось заплакать, но его все настолько достало, что он схватил ближайшую ветку и разбил ее о дерево в качестве альтернативы. Ветвь рассыпалась на сотни сухих щепок, но он продолжал колотить ею, пока в его руках не осталось практически ничего. Куски дерева выпали из его рук, и он упал на колени от перенапряжения.

     Его ребра болели с той стороны, которой он стукнулся о перила, и он, используя рюкзак в качестве подушки, свернулся калачиком на иголках под сосной, где обычно проводил обеденные часы. Все утреннее напряжение нахлынуло на него, и в итоге он просто уснул.

     Когда он проснулся, солнце было уже высоко над головой, а его желудок недовольно урчал. Он снова рассердился, когда сообразил, что пропустил обед из-за тупого Аластара и своей импульсивной реакции на это утреннее происшествие. Он словно оказался в ловушке до окончания занятий.

     Кастиэль достал свой альбом и попытался закончить хоть одну работу. Хотел бы он сделать инсталляцию как один из своих проектов в искусстве. Он представлял, как повесит изображение уродливого, злого лица Аластара, а затем закрасит его черной и красной красками. А потом прострелит его стрелами. А может, даже сожжет. Вот что он чувствовал прямо сейчас.

     Он повернулся и решил попрактиковаться в рисовании теней, изображая упавшую сосновую шишку, когда заметил, что кто-то идет через бейсбольное поле. Кастиэль увидел кожаную куртку с поднятым воротником и плюхнулся на живот за деревьями. На этот раз, однако, Дин не остановился ни на третьей базе, ни на трибуне. Он продолжал идти прямо по глине за пределы поля.

     Вопрос о том, как Дин нашел его, был меньшей из его проблем. Кастиэль не  мог двинуться глубже в лес, потому что Дин определенно увидел бы его. Он знал, что не сможет убежать от парня, который играет в бейсбол и, вероятно, еще и качается.

     Сердце Кастиэля готово было выпрыгнуть из груди, когда он попытался отползти, чтобы найти прикрытие получше. Упавшие шишки вообще не предоставляли из себя какого-либо укрытия. Он попытался было дернуться назад, но Дин легко перепрыгнул через высокий забор, и тремя быстрыми шагами добрался до Кастиэля, смотря на него сверху вниз.

     – Хей…

     Кастиэль перекатился и поднялся на ноги. Он быстро огляделся и пошел к упавшей ветке толщиной с его руку. Он оставил между собой и Дином дерево в качестве преграды и подобрал ветку, готовый дать сдачи.

     – Даже не думай, – завопил Кастиэль срывающимся голосом. – Даже не прикасайся ко мне! Я не хочу бить тебя, но я не буду колебаться, защищая себя! Мне плевать, что произойдет. Я не позволю тебе сделать мне больно!

     – Я не трону тебя, парень. 

     – Ты все это время выжидал, чтобы застать меня одного? Это так? Это то, что вы с Аластаром запланировали?

     Желудок Кастиэля повело. Всплеск адреналина заставлял его дрожать, что не способствовало впечатлению, что он действительно мог бы защитить себя. Все, о чем он мог думать – никто не знает об этом его секретном месте, и если Дин изобьет его здесь, шанс, что его не найдут, весьма велик. Это пугало его больше, чем перспектива обрушить огромную ветку на голову Дина.

     Дин поднял руки. 

     – Остынь, хорошо? Я не сделаю тебе ничего. Не причиню боль.

     Кастиэль был чертовски близок к панике и выпалил первое, что взбрело ему на ум.

     – Тебе придется извинить мне мое неверие в достоверность этого заявления! – прокричал он, все еще сжимая ветку.

     – Мне… что?

     – Не верю я тебе!

     – Послушай, я не с Аластаром, или о чем ты там говорил. После случившегося этим утром я пришел, чтобы убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке.

     – О, я восхищен, – Кастиэль перехватил ветку одной рукой и приподнял край рубашки, показывая уродливые черно-фиолетовые пятна, проступившие у него на ребрах.

     Дин втянул воздух сквозь зубы. 

     – Выглядит так, будто…

     – Как ты узнал, где меня найти? – сердито спросил Кастиэль.

     – Это было в мой первый день тут несколько недель назад. Ты обедал здесь, так ведь? Я последовал за тобой.

     – Я помню. Я видел тебя. Но зачем?

     – Не знаю, – ответил Дин. – Я стоял там в мое первое утро, разговаривал с тренером Зазелем и слышал, что Аластар сказал тебе. Я почувствовал себя паршиво после того, как увидел, что он толкнул тебя. Я хотел прийти поговорить с тобой, но не был слишком уверен, что сказать, и в итоге как последняя курица струсил и просидел на трибунах, пока не прозвенел звонок.

     – О, ты почувствовал себя паршиво? Ну, спасибо, что уведомил меня, – сказал Кастиэль, и его голос так и сочился сарказмом.

     – Мне следовало бы сказать что-то до сегодняшнего дня.

     – А что насчет последних двух недель, когда Аластар продолжал впечатывать меня в шкафчики или звать "педиком" и "чудиком", пока ты стоял там и наблюдал? Или интерес к моему благополучию у тебя внезапно проявился после того, как он атаковал меня сегодня утром в надежде, что перила просто-напросто разрежут меня напополам?

     Дин не мог взглянуть ему в глаза. 

     – Я не…

     Кастиэль покачал головой, и все унижение, от которого он пытался отгородиться с самого утра, начало стремительно возвращаться.

     – С какого перепугу тебя должно волновать, что парень, которого ненавидят абсолютно все, подвергается нападкам? Я выродок, и неудачник, и педик, и как там они еще называют меня, не правда, что ли? Я для тебя ничто! – прокричал он, направляя палец на Дина. – Для тебя жизнь в Флур Блафф проста. Ты тусуешься с капитаном бейсбольной команды, и тебя боятся и уважают. Ты популярен, потому что ты – красавчик и спортсмен, а этих двух атрибутов более чем достаточно чтобы твой социальный статус взлетел до небес. И даже если ты не сможешь правильно написать свое имя, всем плевать до тех пор, пока ты не станешь толстым, или не покроешься прыщами, или не наденешь очки или брекеты, или не начнешь странно выглядеть и разговаривать! Да посмотри на себя. Ты же… ты совершенство!

     Дин тут же вскинул голову. 

     – Ты не знаешь меня. Я ни в чем даже не близок к совершенству.

     – Ты прав, я не знаю тебя. Так же как и ты не знаешь меня. С чего бы мне верить, что парня, тусующегося с Аластаром, хоть сколько-то заботят мои чувства по поводу того, как тот обращается со мной ежедневно?

     – Меня заботят, ясно? Я знаю, мне следовало сделать хоть что-то раньше, и я очень сожалею об этом. Но я был новичком, я не знал, что сказать, – Дин изобразил умоляющий жест руками. – Мне не нравится, когда людям делают больно без причины.

     Кастиэль тяжело дышал и облокотился на дерево.

     – Должен ли я воспринимать это так, что ты не собираешься меня бить?

     – Не собираюсь.

     Кастиэль отбросил ветку и с трудом присел, потому что его ноги в конце концов сдались после столь сильного всплеска адреналина. Он зашипел от боли в боку.

     – Это утешает.

     Дин сел рядом с ним. 

     – Прости, что напугал тебя. Я пытался поговорить с тобой в свой первый день на английском, а потом в автомобильном классе, но ты показался мне…

     – Ненормальным?

     – Нервным, и теперь я понимаю почему. Ты все это время ожидал, что я что-то сделаю тебе?

     – Ну, – признал Кастиэль, – да. В конце-то концов, ты тусовался с Аластаром.

     – На самом-то деле – нет. Мы встречаемся на коротких командных сборах во время между классным часом и первым уроком. Вот почему я всегда так быстро выбегаю из классной комнаты.

     – Так ты хочешь сказать, что вы с ним не друзья?

     – Нет, на самом деле, не друзья. Он лишь член команды.

     Кастиэль не был уверен, можно ему верить или нет, но поскольку тот пока не пытался его ударить, он подумал, что Дин, вполне вероятно, говорит правду.

     – Это имеет смысл. Я никогда не мог понять, почему ты всегда просто стоял там и не присоединялся.

     – Я не такой, Кастиэль.

     – Нет? Что ж, если ты не такой, как Аластар, так _какой_ же ты, Дин? Потому что, не смотря на все свои хорошие намерения, ты никогда не пытался встать на мою сторону.

     – Я знаю.

     Кастиэль вздохнул. 

     – Я полагаю, гораздо проще было смолчать, чем встать на защиту справедливости.

     Дин ковырнул носком ботинка несколько сосновых шишек.

     Кастиэль уже понял, что Дин ни за что бы не стал прилагать столько усилий, разыскивая его, если бы действительно так сильно не раскаивался. В конце концов, Дин ни разу не принимал участия и не помогал ни в одной атаке на Кастиэля – он просто не знал толком, что сделать или сказать Аластару и остальной компании, чтобы заставить их остановиться. Кастиэль вполне мог это понять.

     – Я не виню тебя, – сказал Кастиэль. – Я видел, как неловко тебе было в этой ситуации. Это, должно быть, действительно сложно – быть новичком, даже таким популярным и красивым как ты.

     – Ты продолжаешь повторять это. Но я не…

     – Не красив? – усмехнулся Кастиэль. – У тебя дома вообще зеркало есть?

     На это Дин осклабился, но потом вновь посерьезнел. 

     – Однако ты был прав. Гораздо проще было ничего не говорить, когда те парни задирали тебя. Я знал, что это было неправильно, но я просто… стоял там. Мне действительно жаль.

     За несколько лет в школе Кастиэль построил естественную стену недоверия к одноклассникам из-за всех насмешек, сыпавшихся на него. Когда кто-то заговаривал с ним, он на автомате решал, что они делают это только лишь чтобы помучить его. Его мать пыталась изменить его отношение к этому, но у него никогда не было нужных качеств, которые были у Майкла и позволяли ему легко заводить друзей. И вот кто-то выказывает ему реальное сочувствие, которое все же пробуждает в нем желание пойти другим путем. Возможно, он и правда мог бы обрести друга в лице Дина.

     Кастиэль протянул ему руку. 

     – Я ценю твою честность… и доброту.

     Дин взял его руку и пожал ее, и улыбнулся. 

     – Приятно познакомиться, Кастиэль.

     – Взаимно, Дин, – он поправил очки и смахнул волосы со лба. – Итак, хм, полагаю, мне следует извиниться за то, что я думал, будто ты собирался навредить мне. Похоже, я предрасполагаю к насмешкам и поддразниваниям.

     – Это почему?

     Кастиэль устало посмотрел на него. 

     – Ты, должно быть, шутишь, да?

     – Эм… Нет? А должен?

     – Люди находят меня странным и не разговаривают со мной. Я ношу очки. Я теряюсь в обычных ситуациях. Я робкий и заумный и…

     – И ты набрал 800 баллов на словесной секции школьных тестов?

     – Не, всего 740, к несчастью.

     Дин засмеялся.

     – Почему это так тебя позабавило?

     – Да ничего, парень, – сказал Дин, все еще улыбаясь.

     Кастиэль вздохнул. 

     – Я одинок, потому что просто другой.

     – Если это тебе хоть как-то поможет, мне тоже довольно сложно заводить друзей и общаться с людьми.

     – Неужели? В это довольно сложно поверить.

     – Но так и есть. И это третья школа за год. Как бы я не пытался быть дружелюбным, снова наступало время переезжать. Я вроде как сдался через какое-то время. Понимаешь, в итоге оказалось, что гораздо проще не сходиться с людьми вообще. Я был сыт по горло и бросил это, держался особняком. Я вообще перестал общаться.

     Кастиэль был поражен тем фактом, что Дин оказался совсем не таким самодостаточным и уверенным в себе, как он его себе представлял, а еще более удивительным было то, что Дин вообще признал это.

     – Слышал, теперь ты – полноценный член бейсбольной команды. Одно это позволит тебе подняться в рейтинге среди студентов с огромной скоростью.

     – Я не Уэйд Боггс.

     Кастиэль нахмурился.

     – Я не знаю, кто это.

     – Он один из величайших игроков третьей базы в истории бейсбола, – сказал Дин. – Кое-кто, на кого я определенно не похож. Я играю на третьей базе, но, в конечном счете, лажаю, потому что каждый раз, как только я получаю шанс поиграть с реальной командой, мы снова переезжаем. Черт, да я даже не в основном составе.

     – Основной состав?

     – Ну, это означает, что я, конечно, буду в униформе, но шансов на то, что я слезу со скамейки запасных и выйду на поле, практически нет.

     – О, ясно. Жаль слышать это.

     – Угу. Отец всегда старался подтолкнуть меня к тому, чтобы влиться в команду. В большинстве случае оказывалось, что члены команды были настолько долбоебами, что я просто уходил, – сказал Дин, поворачивая голову к чему-то, привлекшему его внимание. Он встал и отошел немного в сторону, а вернулся с альбомом Кастиэля в руках. Он счистил с него грязь и сосновые иголки.

     – Ты, должно быть, обронил это, – сказал Дин, протягивая альбом Кастиэлю.

     Кастиэль заглянул в свой рюкзак, внезапно осознав, что он как раз рисовал, когда заметил Дина.

     – Я даже и не заметил, что он пропал, – сказал Кастиэль, с благодарностью принимая альбом и поглаживая его обложку.

     – Что это? – спросил Дин, усаживаясь обратно.

     – Мой альбом.

     – Точно, я вспомнил. Я видел, как ты рисовал пустельгу во время урока английского.

     – Ты знаешь, как называется эта птица? – спросил Кастиэль, листая альбом до изображения пустельги и показывая Дину.

     – Ну конечно.

     – С тенями проблема, – признался Кастиэль.

     – Ну, тут я ничего не могу сказать. По мне, так рисунок чертовски хорош.

     – Спасибо, – сказал Кастиэль в небольшом замешательстве. – Думаю, ты видел, как я это рисовал, в то время как должен был сосредоточиться на "Гамлете". Хотя, судя по строчке, процитированной тобою в автомобильном классе, ты уже читал его.

     – Да, примерно четыре школы назад. Именно поэтому я засмеялся, когда учитель аглийского, как там ее…

     – Мисс Милтон.

     – Точно. Когда мисс Милтон поймала тебя на том, что ты забегаешь вперед. То же самое происходило  со мной. Мне было интересно, как ты выкрутишься, знаешь ли.

     Кастиэль кивнул, настолько поразившись тому, что у него было что-то общее с кем-то, кого он с уверенностью считал еще одним тупым, высокомерным качком.

     – Хей, – сказал Дин, – чуть не забыл.

     Дин развернул свой рюкзак и расстегнул его. Он протянул Кастиэлю коричневый бумажный пакет.

     – Это что такое? – спросил Кастиэль.

     – Когда я не увидел тебя на уроке английского, у меня появилось подозрение, что ты вполне можешь просидеть тут до конца дня.

     Кастиэль вытащил из пакета чизбургер и колу.

     – Я принес тебе поесть. Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь против бургеров из кафетерия, – сказал Дин.

     – Это было очень предусмотрительно с твоей стороны, – сказал Кастиэль, приятно удивленный тем, что ошибся на счет Дина.

     Он принялся за колу и Дин собрался вставать.

     – Постой. Тебе не обязательно уходить, – Кастиэль разломил чизбургер, стараясь разделить его на две равные части. – Мне было бы очень приятно разделить обеденный перерыв с тобой, Дин.

     – Круто, – сказал Дин, снова усаживаясь на свое место.

     Бургер засох, а булка была черствой, но для Кастиэля он показался лучшим из тех, что он пробовал в своей жизни.

 

     Когда Дин не появился в классной комнате на следующее утро, у Кастиэля снова возникли подозрения. Он надеялся, что Дин не предал его доверие, и попытка извиниться не была розыгрышем. Оказалось, что довольно тяжело избавиться от привычки всегда предполагать худшее.

     Мистер Захария привычно прогундел какие-то объявления, но Кастиэль был гораздо больше озабочен местонахождением Дина. Он хотел бы больше общаться с Дином. Их обед в лесу был лишь началом, конечно. Кастиэль прилагал все усилия, но никаких других тем они так и не затронули. Обед закончился гораздо быстрее, чем он это осознал или желал, и Дин ушел. Кастиэль же последовал первоначальному плану – спрятаться в лесу до тех пор, пока в конце дня школьные автобусы не развезут всех по домам.

     Он рассчитывал найти Дина в классной комнате, так что Кастиэль с надеждой перебирал в сознании удачные слова для начала разговора. Как бы ему хотелось иметь больше уверенности, чтобы просто сказать "Хей, как оно?", ну или что-то подобное, вместо того, чтобы сказать ему то, что хотелось произнести на самом деле. _"Спасибо за то, что стал первым человеком, выказавшим мне тут хоть какое-то сочувствие"_. Кастиэль рассудил, что это, пожалуй, прозвучало бы чересчур странно.

     Прозвенел звонок, Кастиэль собрал свои вещи и двинулся за остальными одноклассниками на первый урок.

     Он притормозил возле уборных и проверил коридор, и, к его недоумению, Аластар, Том и Брэйди уже заходили в свои классы на первый урок. Может, они уже закончили перекличку на бейсбольном сборе… неважно, главное, у него появилась возможность добраться до класса английского этим утром целым и невредимым. Он выдохнул только когда понял, что затаил дыхание, а потом отправился на второй этаж.

     Как только прозвенел звонок, вошел Дин.

     – Доброе утро.

     – Привет, Дин, – ответил Кастиэль.

     – Я пропустил что-то на классном часе?

     – Всего лишь учет посещаемости.

     Дин кивнул ему. 

     – Я задержался в кабинете тренера, вот и опоздал. У нас была встреча команды, которая началась несколько раньше, чем обычно.

     Мисс Милтон тем временем призвала класс к вниманию.

     – Вы будете рады узнать, что ваша тяжелейшая работа последних двух недель означает, что мы расправились с "Гамлетом" и Шекспиром.

     Класс с облегчением вздохнул.

     – Что приводит нас к следующему разделу, которому мы отдадим весь остаток семестра: романтическая поэзия. Могу поспорить, каждый из вас этого ждет – не дождется.

     И класс снова застонал.

     – Уильям Блейк, Уильям Уордсворт, Сэмюэль Тейлор Колридж, Джон Китс, Лорд Байрон… эти британские поэты писали в конце восемнадцатого и в начале девятнадцатого столетий. Поначалу они писали в свободном стиле, забывая про рифму и полностью сосредотачиваясь на любви и природе. Они произвели переворот в поэзии и повлияли на многих более поздних авторов, включая американских поэтов Ральфа Валдо Эмерсона и Уолта Уитмена…

     Кастиэль пытался вслушаться в рассказ мисс Милтон о знаменитых поэмах "Ода к греческой урне" и "Поэма о старом моряке", но его разум совершенно не желал фокусироваться этим утром на романтической поэзии. Он желал думать лишь о Дине.

     Кастиэль украдкой взглянул на Дина, отчаянно желая, чтобы его беспокойство не походило на огромный свинцовый ком в желудке. Он сам раздражался от этого чувства, ему не стоило доводить себя до состояния сплошного комка нервов, если он хотел завести разговор.

     – Мы собираемся пройтись по одним из самых известных романтических произведений за несколько следующих недель. К тому времени, как закончится семестр, я хочу, чтобы каждый из вас выучил одно романтическое стихотворение наизусть – автор на ваш выбор – и в качестве выпускного экзамена рассказал его вслух перед всем классом.

     Класс застонал еще громче, показывая, насколько негативна их реакция относительно перспективы публичного выступления. Это никогда не волновало Кастиэля, если то, что он должен был произнести перед всем классом, нравилось ему. Если бы ему предложили выступить с речью в автомобильном классе, вот это было бы для него равносильно смертному приговору.

     Урок уже подходил к концу, а Кастиэль, не смотря на все свои усилия, еще не придумал, как спросить Дина о встрече бейсбольной команды, чтобы завязать беседу. Дин практически сразу после звонка ушел на свой следующий урок, махнув ему на прощание, так что у Кастиэля не было даже шанса что-то сказать.

     Он, вздохнув, так и сидел, втайне надеясь, что вчерашнее приятное общение с Дином выльется в настоящую дружбу, но абсолютно не представлял себе, как развить отношения, не показавшись навязчивым.

     – Кастиэль?

     – Да, мисс Милтон?

     – Поговорим?

     Он понял, что, кажется, зашла речь о его вчерашнем прогуле и приготовился к неизбежному.

     – Я слышала о том, что произошло вчера между тобой и Аластаром.

     А вот этого он не ожидал.

     – Эм.

     – Ты поранился?

     – Мои ребра и самоуважение несколько пострадали.

     – Тебе нужно пожаловаться на это, – участливо сказала она.

     – От этого ситуация только ухудшится, – честно ответил он.

     – Кастиэль…

     – Я говорю, основываясь на предыдущем опыте, мисс Милтон. Подозреваю, что, когда меня толкнули с лестницы в первый год, а моя мать вступилась за меня, нападки лишь стали изобретательнее. В этом году издевки Аластара приобрели регулярный характер, но у меня нет никакого желания усугублять их. Мне нужно попытаться разобраться с этим самому.

     Она вздохнула. 

     – Если тебе нужно будет с кем-то поговорить, о чем угодно, я всегда здесь.

     – Благодарю.

     Покинув класс, он задумался, почему обе они (его мать и мисс Милтон) давили на него, чтобы он рассказывал им о любых неприятностях, не только о нападках. Это его несколько смущало, казалось, будто они знали что-то, чего не знал он.

 

     На своем пути к секретному месту обеда в обход полей для футбола и бейсбола ему нужно было пройти через парковку для учеников. Прямо посреди нее обнаружился Аластар за рулем новенького, 1995-го года, Мустанга. Брэйди и Том стояли рядом, разговаривая с ним через опущенное стекло. Кастиэль предположил, что они поздравляли его с приобретением.

     Кастиэль продолжил идти, но остановился, когда увидел, что Дин выходит из боковой двери. Он направлялся к огромной черной машине, которую Кастиэль немедленно опознал как классическую Шевроле, владельцем которой был новый квартиросъемщик в их жилом комплексе. То есть, получалось, именно Дин был его новым соседом. Наверное, он никогда не видел его за рулем Шевроле потому, что когда школьный автобус добирался до его остановки, Дин уже давно уезжал из дома. А в то время, как Дин задерживался на бейсбольной тренировке после занятий, Кастиэль уже старательно уминал свой ужин.

     Аластар поманил Дина взглядом, вполне очевидно гордясь своей новой машиной. Кастиэль не мог услышать, о чем они говорили, но Аластар поднял капот Мустанга и среди обрывочных возгласов "она прекрасна" и "ты только посмотри на двигатель" он мог различить, как Дин пожимает плечами и качает головой.

     Кастиэль практически миновал парковку, когда мистер Мерфи, директор школы, остановил его.

     – Мистер Агнес, нам нужно поговорить о вчерашнем инциденте в коридоре.

     – Моя фамилия "Агнус", сэр.

     – А, ну да, конечно. Один из ваших преподавателей проинформировал меня о том, что случилось. Но у нее репутация дамы, склонной все драматизировать.

     Кастиэль догадался, что директор говорил о мисс Милтон. И он не мог злиться на нее, несомненно, она посчитала себя обязанной доложить о произошедшем. Однако он не считал мисс Милтон склонной к драматизированию. Она была одной из наиболее уравновешенных и объективных людей, что он когда-либо встречал.

     – Как и она, похоже, Вы, преувеличиваете масштабы происшествия. Одно лишь то, что вы поскользнулись и упали, не дает вам право использовать столь грубые выражения в пределах школьного здания – особенно посреди коридора, где многие могли вас услышать.

     – Но я не просто поскользнулся и упал, я…

     Он решил прекратить дальнейшие объяснения, как только увидел, что Аластар прекратил разговаривать с Дином и теперь смотрел в его сторону. Он знал, что Аластар не мог слышать все, что Кастиэль сказал раньше, но вот пристальное внимание с его стороны стало достаточным предупреждением.

     – То есть, я… эм, да, сэр. Приношу свои извинения за использование такого лексикона.

     – Насколько я знаю, у вас и раньше были проблемы в школе, верно?

     – Да, в первый и последующий годы.

     Кастиэль пытался сопротивляться желанию закатить глаза перед человеком, которого он не слишком-то уважал. Он и его мать несколько раз говорили с Мерфи, но тот не предпринял никаких действий, чтобы повлиять на ход вещей и помочь Кастиэлю. Он казался им посредственным директором, неспособным держать в узде среднюю школу. Ну и в завершение, Мерфи не был способен даже запомнить, как правильно произносится его фамилия.

     – Я не расположен наказывать вас за это, мистер Агнес, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока вы не выкинете еще какой-нибудь номер, это понятно?

     Кастиэль посмотрел через его плечо и поймал взгляд Аластара.

     – Да, – пробормотал он, – спасибо, сэр.

     Мистер Мерфи похлопал его по плечу и выдавил из себя фальшивую улыбку. 

     – Хорошо, Агнес. Наслаждайтесь остатком дня.

 

     Кастиэль провел свой обеденный перерыв в лесу, с бутербродом с ветчиной и сыром и своим альбомом, безуспешно пытаясь набросать что-нибудь – да что угодно – чтобы не сбиваться с заданных темпов работы. Он был настолько растерян из-за произошедшего за последние несколько дней, что чувствовал себя просто разбитым. Он рисовал что-то и тут же стирал, потеряв к этому интерес вскоре после того как прикончил свой банан, и в итоге сдался.

     Тогда он взял экземпляр "Листьев травы", который его мать использовала еще во времена его домашнего образования. У нее была большая склонность к творчеству Уолта Уитмена, и ее любовь к его поэзии в итоге передалась и Кастиэлю. Он собирался выучить одно из его стихотворений к экзамену по английскому.

     Но у него не получалось сконцентрироваться. Чувствуя себя неотдохнувшим, он прибрал за собой и направился в автомобильный класс пораньше.

     К  несчастью, когда он туда добрался, то увидел там Аластара, Тома, Брэйди и сияющий новенький мустанг, стоящий на ремонтной стойке в гараже. Аластар что-то показывал и говорил мистеру Сингеру, который погрузился в изучение содержимого под капотом машины. Кастиэль попытался ретироваться из комнаты, однако Аластар в этот момент заметил его.

     – Сейчас вернусь, мистер Сингер. Почему бы вам не покопаться внутри?

     Аластар оставил троих людей рассматривать машину и направился к Кастиэлю. Кастиэль уже продумывал, как бы ловчее добраться до двери и убежать, но Аластар внезапно положил руку Кастиэлю на плечо, больно сжал его и отвел его за пределы слышимости мистера Сингера.

     – Автомобильный класс только для мальчиков, _Зад_ тиэль, – прошипел он, – мы заняты осмотром моей новой машины.

     – Я тоже могу приходить в класс пораньше, если пожелаю.

     – А я бы сказал, что не можешь, ты, маленький _педик_. Уебывай отсюда, пока я не потерял терпение.

     Кастиэль почувствовал, как начинают дрожать колени, но устоял.

     Аластар взял с рабочего стола шприц для смазки и, угрожая, направил его  Кастиэлю между глаз. Кастиэль инстинктивно отшатнулся назад и врезался в угол открытой двери класса.

     – Приятно поболтал с Мерфи?

     – Я-я не сказал ему ничего!

     – Ты уверен?

     Аластар развернул Кастиэля, выкрутив ему плечо, а затем схватил его за волосы и ткнул его лицом в торец двери. Кастиэль попытался лягнуть его ногой, но Аластар был гораздо выше и сильнее его. Он наклонился, чтобы прошептать Кастиэлю на ухо.

     – Потому что если кто-то откроет свой сраный рот, чтобы выдать какое-то _дерьмо_ обо мне, и я об этом узнаю, плач посреди коридора после толчка на перила будет твоей наименьшей проблемой. А теперь скройся с глаз моих.

     Аластар схватил волосы Кастиэля, чтобы тот не смог двинуться, и выдавил масло из шприца  прямо ему на затылок.

     Противная масса потекла по волосам Кастиэля на шею, рюкзак и вниз за ворот футболки, где продолжила медленно стекать между лопаток. Аластар затем толкнул его настолько сильно, что Кастиэль буквально вылетел через дверной проем и врезался в шкафчики напротив автомобильного класса.

     – Я _не_ плакал, – с отчаянием сказал Кастиэль уже закрытой перед его носом двери. – _Кретин_.

     Он взял рюкзак, чтобы оценить масштабы ущерба, беспокоясь за свой альбом. К счастью, ткань защитила то, что было внутри, однако ему явно понадобится новая сумка, которая не будет так вонять.

     И сейчас так четко, как никогда, Кастиэль поклялся себе, что найдет способ  отомстить Аластару. Он еще не знал, как он это сделает, и будет ли месть в принципе успешна, но он был просто обязан сделать хоть что-то, чтобы Аластар почувствовал себя так же, как Кастиэль по его милости.

     Кастиэль знал, что должен постоять за себя, но он не был идиотом. Если учитывать, что Аластар был гораздо больше него, плюс во всех стычках Том и Брэйди всегда были рядом, Кастиэль знал, что любая попытка дать сдачи в драке была обречена на провал.

     Естественно, проклятия, посланные на их голову вчерашним утром, нисколько не подействовали. Он был все в том же положении, в котором находился последние несколько недель, вот только сейчас у него красовался огромный синяк на боку, машинное масло стекало между лопаток, появились новые и гораздо более устрашающие угрозы от Аластара, и плюс ко всему он вчера еще и пропустил все занятия.

     Он ощущал, что насквозь пропах машинным маслом и знал, что не сможет остаться в таком виде на занятиях или сесть в автобус. Так что у Кастиэля было предостаточно времени подумать о том, как восстановить справедливость, пока он будет топать до дома те самые две с половиной мили.

 

     Он шел примерно двадцать минут, когда услышал позади легко узнаваемый рев мощного мотора. Он остановился, молясь лишь о том, чтобы это был не желтый мустанг, и обернулся. К его удивлению, оказалось, что это была огромная шевроле, за рулем который сидел машущий ему рукой Дин.

     – Хей. Какого черта ты тут делаешь?

     – Боюсь, я направляюсь домой, спасибо Аластару, – ответил Кастиэль.

     – Этот суч… ну, садись, я подвезу тебя.

     – Не думаю, что это удачная идея, Дин.

     Дин нахмурился. 

     – Это почему это?

     – О, ты учуешь, если я подойду поближе.

     Дин поманил его пальцем и Кастиэль подошел к водительскому окну. Дин наморщился.

     – Какого черта? – спросил он.

     – Я помешал тем, что вошел в автомобильный класс раньше времени, когда Аластар показывал свой мустанг. Очевидно, ему это не понравилось, потому что он брызнул в меня маслом из шприца.

     Кастиэль решил опустить ту часть, где Аластар вытолкал его вон.

     – Шприц для смазки? Господи, Кастиэль, – Дин припарковал машину и вышел. Он залез в багажник и вернулся со старым полотенцем, накрыл им пассажирское сидение и махнул Кастиэлю залезать. – А я-то думал, почему ты пропустил урок. За что этот парень так сильно ненавидит тебя?

     Кастиэль с благодарностью уселся. 

     – Я не совсем уверен насчет всех причин, но идеальное суфле из шпината стало последней каплей.

     Дин посмотрел на него. 

     – Без обид, парень, но иногда я просто не могу понять, что ты, черт побери, говоришь.

     – До тринадцати лет я обучался дома.

     – Оу, – сказал Дин, как будто комментарий Кастиэля объяснял все.

     – Ранее в этом году мы обучались домохозяйству, во время которого я получил высшую отметку за приготовление суфле из шпината. Все еще больше возненавидели меня после этого.

     – Они начали называть тебя геем, – Дин сказал это скорее как утверждение, чем вопросительно.

     – Да, но выражения, которые они используют, обычно несколько грубее.

     Дин покачал головой и завел машину. 

     – Похоже, после этого для тебя и правда наступили тяжелые времена. Отстой.

     – Полагаю, прибавление гомосексуальных эпитетов к и так довольно длинному списку обзываний, было неизбежно, – вздохнул он. – Даже когда я только начал ходить в школу у меня были проблемы с тем, чтобы приспособиться. У меня нет друзей.

     – Это не может быть правдой. Ты же разговариваешь с кем-то в течение дня.

     – Ну, я _разговаривал_ , но он переехал в начале первого года моего обучения. Если отбросить учителей, в этом году я ни с кем не общался.

     – А тогда, когда ты начал учиться в старших классах…

     – Даже когда я начал учиться в государственной школе _на восьмом году обучения_ , у меня были проблемы. Средняя школа стала для меня новым и пугающим опытом. Люди ненавидят меня.

     – Ну, если тебе от этого полегчает, _я_ не ненавижу тебя, – сказал Дин, и его голос был пропитан симпатией.

     После того, как он произнес это, Кастиэль встретился с ним взглядом.

     – Да, похоже на то. Спасибо, что сказал это, Дин.

     – Аластар, должно быть, первостатейный кретин, раз продолжает так себя вести с тобой, Кас. Что за идиот.

     Кастиэль слегка улыбнулся, практически сам себе.

     – Что? – спросил Дин.

     – Никто раньше не называл меня “Кас”.

     – Серьезно? Прости, парень, я не хотел…

     – Нет, все абсолютно в порядке. Я не возражаю, если ты будешь называть меня так.

     Дин посмотрел на него, а потом снова перевел взгляд на дорогу. 

     – Мне нравится твое имя. Действительно необычное.

     – Я был назван в честь ангела.

     – Хех. Это довольно круто.

     – Большинство людей не выносят такие сантименты, – сказал Кастиэль.

     – Как я уже говорил раньше, кретины, Кас. Пошли они. Итак, куда мы едем?

     – Мы живем в одном комплексе, – сказал Кастиэль. – Ты, как я полагаю, обитаешь в квартире 162.

     – Кроме шуток. Да, именно там, я и мой старик. Как ты узнал об этом? – спросил Дин.

     – Я узнал этого огромного бегемота на парковке.

     Дин засмеялся низким, открытым смехом, что удивило Кастиэля.

     – Это Шевроле Импала 67-го года, чувак! Это классическая четырехцилиндровая модель с мощностью 275 лошадиных сил. И она будет не менее крута даже когда ей стукнет сорок.

     Дин улыбнулся ему, и Кастиэль почувствовал себя польщенным, что развеселил Дина, пусть и непреднамеренно. Почему-то из-за этого ему и самому было веселее.

     – Я запомню твои слова. Ты, похоже, много знаешь, судя по твоим выступлениям на уроках в автомобильном классе.

     – Это просто опыт. Возможно, я стану механиком, как мой старик. Он – гражданский подрядчик на военно-морском аэродроме. Он служил с морскими пехотинцами во Вьетнаме. И я догадываюсь, что никогда не держался в стороне от боя. Он работает с вертолетами.

     – Вы поэтому переехали сюда, в Корпус Кристи?

     – И в Аризону, и в Калифорнию, и во Флориду, и в пару городов в Северной Каролине, я уже потерял им счет.

     – Мне казалось, ты говорил, что ты из Канзаса.

     – Я _родился_ в Канзасе. Где бы меня ни спросили о том, откуда я, я всегда отвечаю им так. Это проще, чем пытаться рассказать, с какой базы мы только что приехали. Я даже не могу припомнить их все. Похоже, мы уже успели пожить везде, где находятся аэродромы морских пехотинцев,.

     – А что насчет образования? Ты не собираешься поступать в колледж? – спросил Кастиэль.

     – Не-а, я оставлю это ребятам поумнее, вроде тебя.

     – Я на самом деле не считаю себя слишком умным.

     – Ну, в таком случае ты себя недооцениваешь, Кас. Черт, да ты уже разговариваешь как профессор колледжа.

     – Я не замечал.

     – _Ты не замечал?_ Что ж, ты упоминал, что обучался дома.

     – Да, – сказал Кастиэль.

     – Когда я сказал, что не понимаю тебя.

     – Именно.

     – Я имел в виду все те длинные заумные слова, которые ты используешь, парень, – сказал Дин.

     – Оп. Я думал ты про то, что я знал как приготовить суфле.

     Дин снова засмеялся, и желудок Кастиэля вдруг как будто перевернулся. И, неожиданно для себя, он улыбнулся в ответ.

     – Если тебя назвали в честь ангела, означает ли это, что ты один из тех жутко религиозных детей с домашним образованием? – спросил Дин. – Или это слишком личное? Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя неудобно или что-то в этом духе.

     – Нет, совсем нет. Моя мать – помощник профессора английского в колледже Дель Мар. Она думала, что качество моего образования будет гораздо выше, если она самолично им займется. Думаю, она выбрала мне такое имя только потому, что оно ей нравилось.

     Дин завернул за угол их комплекса и поехал к их секции парковки. Он нашел место и заглушил двигатель.

     – И куда тебе? – спросил Дин.

     – Квартира 174.

     – Да мы же практически соседи.

     Кастиэль задержался на мгновение, его мозг напряженно работал, пытаясь придумать слова для того, что он хотел сказать. Поначалу он полагал, что Дин собирается его избить, пока они каким-то удивительным образом не умудрились завязать эту невероятную дружбу. Он уже давно отказался от надежды подружиться с кем-то, но сейчас собирался упустить этот шанс – несмотря на то, что сердце было готово вырваться из груди от волнения.

     – Эм, Дин?

     – Да?

     – Я знаю, это, наверное, прозвучит странно или даже глупо, и я понимаю, что мы всего лишь второй раз разговариваем хоть сколь-нибудь долго…

     – Да о чем, черт тебя дери, ты говоришь?

     – Ты, конечно, можешь отказаться, но… – Кастиэль посмотрел вниз на собственные нервно дрожащие руки.

     – Но что?

     – Ты не возражаешь, если я буду называть тебя своим другом? – спросил Кастиэль.

     Дин скорчил гримасу, а затем засмеялся. 

     – Что за дурацкое нагромождение слов для того, чтобы сказать что-то настолько простое.

     – Я не понимаю.

     – Ты слишком много думаешь, парень. Я-то полагал, что мы уже друзья.

     – Ты думал.. ой. О, ну, это прекрасно, в таком случае, – Кастиэль улыбнулся ему, одновременно возбужденно и облегченно

     . – Я не был уверен. Не хотел делать преждевременные самонадеянные выводы.

     Дин усмехнулся. 

     – Я не знаю, что именно это означает, но думаю, что ты классный парень, Кас.

     – _Серьезно?_

     – Конечно, так же как и то, что ты умный, артистичный и творческий и разговариваешь с учителями на равных. Ну, с мисс Милтон о "Гамлете" так точно. – Дин вылез из машины и жестом указал Кастиэлю сделать то же самое. – Пойдем. Я голоден как черт. А мне еще надо приготовить себе ужин.

     Кастиэль был настолько ошарашен комплиментами Дина, что не сразу осознал, что все еще сидит в машине.

     – Спасибо за поездку, Дин, – сказал он, выбираясь из Импалы. – Я действительно ценю это.

     – Без проблем. Увидимся завтра, хорошо?

     – Да, до завтра.

     Дин пошел по тротуару по направлению к своей квартире. Кастиэль все еще изумленно стоял на стоянке возле машины, когда до него, наконец, дошло, что Дин назвал его артистичным и творческим. Для Кастиэля это было одними из лучших комплиментов, когда-либо полученных им. Учителя часто называли его творческим, конечно, но ровесники никогда. Это вернуло ему гордость.

     Он чувствовал запах масла, а его одежда и рюкзак были безнадежно испорчены, но он радостно поприветствовал мать, как только зашел в дверь.

     – Ты в прекрасном настроении, хотя и не позвонил, опять, Кастиэль, – фыркнула она. – Чем это пахнет?

     – Маслом.

     Его мать вздохнула. 

     – Масло. Ясно. Не желаешь объяснить?

     – Все отлично, я все контролирую.

     – Ты все… - она повернула его. – Кастиэль, да оно же даже в волосах! И твоя футболка, и ранец, все перепачкано!

     – Мама…

     – Молодой человек, вы расскажете мне, что происходит _немедленно_ , и даже _не_ думай придумать мне тут какую-нибудь отмазку, ты меня понял?

     Кастиэль посмотрел вниз. 

     – Да, мэм.

     – Итак. Почему ты весь в масле?

     – Аластар.

     Он ждал дальнейших расспросов, но когда их не последовало, Кастиэль понял, что она догадалась. 

     – Я полагаю, это тот парень, который достает тебя, несмотря на твои утверждения о том, что это не так.

     – Да, мэм.

     – И это – настоящая причина того, что ты пропустил вчера занятия?

     – Да, мэм.

     – Я звоню в эту проклятую школу!

     – Нет, пожалуйста, не надо! – он схватил ее за руку. – Это просто…

     – Кастиэль, мы это уже проходили. Я не хочу, чтобы моему сыну причиняли ущерб просто потому, что другой ребенок не может управлять своим гневом. Это недопустимое поведение.

     – Но…

     – Не спорь со мной, – она вздохнула, а затем смягчилась. – Дорогой, ты – самое важное, что есть у меня в жизни. Я сделаю все, чтобы защитить тебя. Даже если кто-то просто поранит тебя, это, честное слово, сломает меня.

     – Да это просто поддразнивания.

     – И эти поддразнивания усугубляются, – констатировала она.

     – Я знаю, – сказал Кастиэль, а его болящие ребра напомнили ему, насколько она была права.

     Она убрала волосы с его глаз и поправила очки. 

     – Как ты добрался до дома?

     Кастиэль моментально просветлел. 

     – Я не мог поехать на автобусе.

     – Тебе надо было позвонить мне на работу, – сказала она.

     – Я решил пойти пешком, но мой друг Дин остановился и предложил подвезти меня.

     – Твой друг Дин? Кто это?

     – Он играет на третьей базе в бейсбольной команде, но он не входит в основной состав – что плачевно, так как он не Уэйд Боггс – и у нас общий классный час, еще он сидит рядом со мной на английском, и он узнал пустельгу, просто увидев ее на моем рисунке! – Кастиэль говорил со все нарастающим энтузиазмом, а слова так и вылетали. – Он водит классическую Шевроле Импалу 1967-го года, носит кожаную куртку с поднятым воротником – именно по ней я узнал его, когда он шел через бейсбольное поле – и мы обедали вместе, и он совершенно отличается от других старшеклассников, потому что его отец – гражданский подрядчик у морских пехотинцев и он постоянно переезжает, и я заметил, что он всегда носит рабочие ботинки, никогда не надевает кроссовки…

     Она понимающе улыбалась ему. 

     – Смотрю, этот молодой человек произвел на тебя впечатление.

     – О, да, он даже извинился за то, что ничего не сделал, когда Аластар обозвал меня педиком, и я…

     – _Что?_

     – Дин извинился.

     – Эту часть я слышала. Аластар употребил это слово?

     – Это всего лишь слово.

     – Нет, Кастиэль, это болезненно и жестоко, и он не имел никакого права говорить тебе такое.

     – Он делает это, просто чтобы посмотреть на ответную реакцию, – он сконфуженно взглянул на нее. – Я не совсем понимаю, почему ты так расстроилась.

     – Да, сейчас, видимо, не понимаешь, – она поцеловала его в макушку. – Почему бы тебе не пойти в душ, а затем мы могли бы поесть, и ты мог бы побольше рассказать мне о своем друге.

     – Дин. Дин Винчестер.

     – Точно, Дин. Иди, вымойся, и затем можешь побольше рассказать мне о нем.

     – На самом-то деле он наш сосед. Они с отцом занимают квартиру 162.

     – Хм. А теперь положи-ка все, во что ты сейчас одет, в мусорную корзину. А потом поедем в Уолл-Март после обеда и купим тебе новый рюкзак.

     – А могу ли я надеяться на новый CD?

     – Посмотрим.

     – Спасибо, мама.

 

     – Доброе утро.

     Кастиэль удивился, когда Дин уселся рядом с ним в классной комнате. 

     – Привет, Дин.

     – Похоже, ты все же умудрился оттереть масло, да?

     – Понадобилось вымыться три раза, чтобы стать, наконец, чистым, а одежду пришлось выбросить.

     Дин усмехнулся. 

     – Ну, по крайней мере, ты теперь не пахнешь как гараж. Это плюс.

     – Я действительно очень ценю то, что ты вчера подбросил меня до дома.

     – Все нормально. Невеликое дело.

     Вечером, разговаривая с матерью, Кастиэль высказал желание отблагодарить Дина за его доброту, но так, чтобы это не вышло слишком прямолинейно. Его мать предложила позвать Дина на ужин, но Кастиэль не был готов к неловкой беседе над свиными отбивными и брюссельской капустой. Тогда она предложила ему взять дополнительный сэндвич и пригласить Дина разделить с ним обед. Кастиэль согласился, что это хорошая идея, теперь оставалось только заставить свой рот выдавить нужные слова.

     – Эм, Дин, я тут подумал. Ну, вроде как в качестве благодарности, возможно, ты… – он запнулся, стараясь сделать так, чтобы его голос не звучал чересчур воодушевленно.

     – Помнишь, что я говорил насчет того, что ты слишком много думаешь?

     – Да.

     – Ну так просто скажи это, Кас.

     – Я взял сегодня два сандвича и подумал, что если ты не слишком привязан к еде из кафетерия, ты, возможно, будешь не против присоединиться ко мне за обедом. Если хочешь, конечно.

     Дин на секунду задумался, а потом кивнул. 

     – Конечно, почему бы и нет? Качество еды здесь далеко от ресторанного.

     Кастиэль приложил максимум усилий, чтобы скрыть восторг. 

     – Конечно, ты знаешь, где найти меня.

     Мистер Захария начал перекличку, и Дин понизил голос.

     – Я постараюсь, чтобы меня не заметили. Я знаю, ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-то еще прознал о твоем секретном месте.

     – Мне невыносима мысль о том, чтобы каждый день есть в кафетерии, – признался Кастиэль.

     – Ты хочешь сказать, что никогда не обедал в кафетерии?

     – Нет, с тех пор, как я обнаружил, что могу вполне успешно сбежать в лес незамеченным. Я социально не приспособлен. Никто даже разговаривать со мной не хочет, и из-за этого я не могу найти место в кафетерии.

     – Ну не знаю, судя по всему, ты сейчас прекрасно разговариваешь со мной.

     – Ты – это другое.

     – Это почему? – спросил Дин.

     Кастиэль задумался над этим.

     – Понятия не имею, – честно ответил он. – И это слегка озадачивает меня.

     – Быть может, ты не такой уж и странный, каким себя считаешь.

     Кастиэль вскинул голову, и Дин засмеялся.

     – Или, – сказал Кастиэль, потирая подбородок, – это ты – не типичный пустоголовый популярный придурок, который не думает ни о чем, кроме спорта, машин и девочек. Возможно, я не один тут со странностями.

     Звонок возвестил окончание классного часа.

     – Может ты и прав, – сказал Дин, подмигивая ему. – Увидимся на английском.

     Кастиэль хотел бы, чтобы другие ребята дали ему шанс, как сделал Дин. Если бы это случилось, он бы ужился со всеми и каждым.

     Дин и другие ученики вышли после звонка, но Кастиэль специально задержался в классной комнате, потому что не хотел, чтобы очередная стычка с Аластаром омрачила ему исключительно хорошее утро. Он был уверен, что мисс Милтон поймет.

     Коридоры опустели к тому моменту, как он решил, наконец, отправиться на урок, и он притормозил возле шкафчика Аластара напротив лестницы. Воодушевленный разговором с Дином и все еще злой на Аластара за вчерашний инцидент с машинным маслом, Кастиэль достал из рюкзака фломастеры. Он осторожно оглянулся, и, после того, как убедился, что вокруг не было ни души, написал большими красными буквами через весь шкафчик обидчика "Аластар сосет!". Кастиэль убрал фломастер и отошел на пару шагов, чтобы полюбоваться деянием рук своих. Он уже чувствовал себя гораздо лучше.

 

     Кастиэлю даже не пришлось объяснять свое опоздание мисс Милтон. Она только приподняла бровь, когда он вошел и занял свое место.

     Он надеялся еще поболтать с Дином во время занятия, но мисс Милтон решила начать урок с теста по романтической поэзии. Остальное время Кастиэль скрупулезно делал записи, а потом когда урок закончился, Кастиэлю оставалось только помахать на прощание.

     Он с нетерпением пересидел тригонометрию и расслабился только тогда, когда подошло время урока изобразительного искусства.

     Кастиэль рисовал пастелью на листе бумаги, когда мистер Дарроу привлек внимание класса.

     – Давайте посмотрим, над чем каждый из вас работал эту неделю. Откройте свои альбомы и поверните их ко мне, когда я буду проходить мимо.

     Мистер Дарроу проходил через ряд с рабочими столами, комментируя различные детали в работах учеников.

     – Здесь ты гораздо лучше поработал над тенями, – сказал мистер Дарроу, указывая на сосновую шишку, которую Кастиэль нарисовал в тот день, когда впервые встретил Дина в лесу. – Очень точно.

     – Спасибо.

     Мистер Дарроу пролистал более поздние работы в альбоме.

      – Смотрю, ты начал экспериментировать с рисованием людей.

     Перевернув страницу, мистер Дарроу ткнул пальцем в рисунок, на котором Кастиэль изобразил спину и затылок Дина в тот день, когда он впервые появился в классной комнате. Он пролистал еще несколько страниц и остановился на изображении Дина, сидящего на трибуне, с откинутой назад головой и вытянутыми руками.

     – Эти рисунки действительно хороши, Кастиэль. Они, возможно, даже лучше, чем твои натюрморты.

     Похвала мистера Дарроу стала неожиданностью для Кастиэля, особенно если учесть, что в классе их еще не учили изображать фигуру человека.

     – Спасибо, мистер Дарроу.

     – Твоя классная работа становится все лучше, – сказал он, глядя на пастельный рисунок Кастиэля. – Тебе подходит экспрессионизм.

     Кастиэль уставился на темно-синие и черные мазки. 

     – Я не уверен, однако, что этот рисунок достаточно хорош для выставки. Я все еще не решил, в каком стиле мне лучше работать.

     Мистер Дарроу похлопал его по плечу. 

     – Не слишком зацикливайся на этом. Искусство должно идти от сердца, а не из головы, Кастиэль. Тебе нужно _чувствовать_ то, что ты переносишь на холст. Если ты будешь думать слишком много, ты напортачишь, даже не успев начать.

     – Но что если у меня нет конкретных идей?

     – Меня это не беспокоит. Ты мой самый талантливый студент. Это придет.

     Кастиэль вздохнул. Он почувствовал даже еще большее давление после признания мистера Дарроу, и он все еще не был даже близко к понимаю того, что же он хочет нарисовать. Чтобы сделать что-то стоящее, ему пора уже было определиться. Несмотря на захватывающую лекцию мистера Дарроу о Джексоне Поллоке, Кастиэль был полностью поглощен своими мыслями.

     Он был рад окончанию урока и тому, что мог, наконец, добраться до своего шкафчика с заветным пакетом с обедом. В компании Дина у него была прекрасная возможность отвлечься. Погода сегодня была гораздо теплее, так что он решил пойти в легком свитере, не одевая пальто.

     Дин уже ждал его на их обеденном месте, когда Кастиэль пришел. Дин убивал время, перекатывая бейсбольный мяч туда-сюда по костяшкам пальцев.

     – Хей, Кас.

     – Привет, Дин, – сказал Кастиэль, усаживаясь рядом с ним.

     – Ты сильно опоздал на английский этим утром. Это что-то новенькое.

     Кастиэль спорил сам с собой, рассказывать или нет Дину о том, что он сделал, но в итоге решил, что если уж он и может кому-то довериться, так это ему.

     – Я был застигнут врасплох желанием выполнить кое-какие импровизированные художественные работы.

     Дин нахмурился.

     – Еще разок и попонятнее.

     – Я опоздал, потому что решил написать нечто грубое на шкафчике Аластара

     – Так это был _ты_?

     Кастиэль кивнул, довольный собой. 

     – Обещаешь никому не рассказывать?

     – Конечно же. Черт побери, Кас, что толкнуло тебя на это?

     – Не знаю, на самом-то деле, – ответил Кастиэль, расстилая бумажные полотенца между собой и Дином. – Похоже, это мой способ дать сдачи. Это обсуждают?

     – Черт, конечно же, да. Аластар просто взбесился, тренер Зазель тоже видел. Я уверен, что и директор Мерфи уже наслышан об этом.

     – Ох.

     Дин лишь махнул рукой. 

     – Не беспокойся на этот счет. Я уверен, что никто тебя не видел. Это было за шприц с маслом?

     – Возможно.

     – Тем лучше, парень, – сказал Дин. – Так ему и надо. Я все не могу поверить, что он сделал это с тобой. Я еще не разговаривал с ним с тех пор.

     Кастиэль не стал говорить ему, что мстить подобным было совершенно не в его характере. Он пытался забыть об этом, но он был в ужасе от возможных последствий своих действий, особенно когда узнал, что дело дошло до директора Мерфи. Он чувствовал себя двояко: хотя он знал, что абсолютно неправильно было портить собственность школы, часть его все же чувствовала гордость за этот маленький акт возмездия. И еще лучше он чувствовал себя потому что Дин, фактически, одобрил это.

     – Надеюсь, тебе нравятся ветчина и сыр, – сказал Кастиэль, извлекая обед из сумки. – Здесь латук, помидоры, чипсы и соленые огурчики. А еще у меня есть кола, и печенья на десерт.

     – Черт, Кас, – сказал Дин с признательностью, – это отлично.

     – Ну, не могу принять это все на свой счет. С этим мне помогла мама.

     – А ты счастливчик. Мой старик обычно не появляется даже к ужину. Мне каждый раз приходится самому готовить себе поесть.

     – Первоначально маму посетила идея пригласить тебя на ужин, – сказал Кастиэль, передавая Дину сандвич, – но я подумал, что было бы слишком рано для нашего знакомства обсуждать эту тему.

     – Я думаю, на самом деле ты имеешь в виду, что просто побоялся спросить меня.

     – Возможно, дело было именно в этом, – подтвердил Кастиэль. – Для меня это ново.

     – Если это поможет, я бы согласился.

     – Ну в таком случае я уверен, что не почувствую неловкости, когда дело дойдет до официального приглашения. Мама будет просто счастлива, что можно будет готовить для кого-то еще кроме меня.

     Кастиэль взял свой рюкзак и сделал в земле небольшие углубления для того, чтобы поставить банки колы. Пока он этим занимался, Дин заметил отблеск от упаковки компакт-диска.

     – А что это за диск?

     – Я купил его, когда мы ходили в Уолл-Март покупать новый рюкзак. Знаю, технически альбом вышел еще в том году, но он на самом деле популярный и я хотел…

     Дин выхватил у него диск. 

     – _"Hootie & the Blowfish"? _ Да ты, должно быть, шутишь.

     – Что?

     – Серьезно, Кас. _Этих_ придурков?

     – Предпочитаю слушать музыку, слова которой могу разобрать, – жизнерадостно ответил Кастиэль.

     – Мне срочно надо заняться твоими вкусами, парень! Led Zeppelin, AC/DC, Black Sabbath… вот _это_ группы.

     – Уверен, что так и есть, Дин, но если я правильно припоминаю историю музыки, все эти группы были популярны в семидесятых, разве не так?

     – Ну… но… – Дин скорчил гримасу. – Ага.

     Кастиэль сам удивился, насколько комфортно ему было смеяться над гримасой Дина. Он так сильно хохотал, что начал задыхаться и хлопать себя по бокам, хватая воздух ртом.

     Поначалу Дин выглядел таким же потрясенным, как и сам Кастиэль, а потом тоже начал смеяться.

     – Прости меня, – выдавил Кастиэль, когда в конце концов смог заговорить. – Я не знаю, почему это так насмешило меня.

     – Тебе следует делать это почаще.

     – Что?

     – Вот так смеяться.

     Кастиэль почувствовал, что краснеет. Он уставился на сандвич, сосредоточившись на снятии корочки.

     – Прости, я не собирался смущать тебя, я…

     Кастиэль снова взглянул на него. Дин, похоже, изучал его лицо и Кастиэль занялся тем же, подмечая россыпь веснушек по всему носу, легкую щетину на щеках и насыщенно-зеленые глаза.

     Теперь была очередь Дина отводить взгляд. 

     – Извини.

     Кастиэль дотронулся до руки Дина, чтобы привлечь его внимание, и, когда тот обернулся, Кастиэль передал ему колу. 

     – Тебе будет приятно узнать, что у меня довольно эклектичные вкусы в музыке. Ты можешь принести свои диски завтра, если хочешь. Я полагаю, тебе нравится болонская колбаса?

     – Нравится. Это значит, что мы собираемся ежедневно встречаться за обедом, так что я смогу тебя обучить секретам классического рока?

     – Полагаю, именно так.

     – Это официальное предложение? – спросил Дин, хитро улыбаясь.

     – Дин…

     – Нет, так просто ты не отвертишься, Кас. Давай.

     Кастиэль закатил глаза. 

     – Не хотел бы ты пообедать со мной завтра, Дин?

     – И до конца недели, чтобы изучить период до 80-х?

     – И до конца недели, чтобы изучить период до 80-х.

     – В таком случае да, мистер Агнус, – сказал Дин с деланным придыханием, – я определенно буду рад разделить с Вами обед. Я уверен, что буду наслаждаться Вашей компанией.

     Кастиэль робко усмехнулся. 

     – Ты умудрился правильно произнести мою фамилию.

     – Я иногда бываю внимателен, – ответил Дин, кусая сандвич.

     – Когда ты на уроке английского, например? Едва ли.

     – Когда я считаю, что это важно.

     Кастиэль постарался не выглядеть таким довольным только потому, что Дин приложил усилия, чтобы узнать правильное произношение его фамилии. Услышав, что Дин считал это важным, его желудок снова так странно перевернулся. Но теперь он уже не нервничал в присутствии Дина. Оказалось разговаривать с ним гораздо проще, чем он ожидал, и теперь беседа потекла сама собой. Кастиэль чувствовал, что Дин только начинает открываться ему как личность. Он был общительным, уверенным в себе и располагающим.

     Кастиэль сделал маленький глоток колы и достал из сумки свой альбом. Раскрыв его на коленях, он взял сандвич в одну руку, а в другую карандаш. Его глаза забегали от Дина к листу перед ним.

     Дин с сандвичем и чипсами в руках прислонился спиной к дереву и наблюдал за ним.

     – Не двигайся, – сказал Кастиэль.

     – Ой, только веснушки не рисуй, – сказал Дин, абсолютно правильно догадавшись, что Кастиэль рисует его. – Они меня уродуют.

     – Мы это уже обсуждали, – сказал Кастиэль. – Ты далеко не уродлив.

     – Из-за них кажется, что мой нос чем-то измазан.

     – Они выделяют скулы и подчеркивают цвет твоих глаз, – констатировал Кастиэль.

     – Вижу, не только я бываю внимательным.

     Кастиэль прекратил рисовать и поднял взгляд, ожидая увидеть, что Дин смеется над ним, но тот был неожиданно серьезен. Кастиэль прочистил горло и вернулся к рисунку.

     – Уверен, девушкам они нравятся вне зависимости от того, что ты думаешь, – сказал Кастиэль. – Без сомнений, у тебя наверняка было много подружек.

     – Несколько. Ничего слишком серьезного.

     – Что ты имеешь в виду?

     – Ну, я ходил на свидания с девчонками и все такое, но у меня никогда не было настоящей подружки.

     – Так получалось потому, что ты был готов снова переехать в любой момент? – спросил Кастиэль.

     – Не-а, мне просто никто настолько не нравился. У меня никогда не было проблем с тем, чтобы пригласить девушку на свидание. В основном мне даже не приходилось спрашивать. Но насколько бы милой или красивой ни была девушка, я никогда… Не знаю даже… Не цепляло, что ли. Я каждый раз находил какой-то изъян и никогда больше с ними не встречался. Или, знаешь, может быть, я действительно отстойная кандидатура на звание бойфренда.

     – А я уверен, что ты просто беспокоился о том, что потеряешь потенциальную подружку, когда снова настанет время покидать очередную школу.

     Дин пожал плечами. 

     – Возможно.

     Он ничего не мог с собой поделать, но сочувствовал Дину, парню, который, похоже, был честным, и открытым, и веселым, но который не сближался ни с кем в своей жизни просто потому, что постоянно переезжал с места на место.

     – Я утверждаю, что ты – превосходная кандидатура на роль бойфренда, Дин. Тебе просто нужно найти подходящего человека.

     Дин тихонько засмеялся и подмигнул ему. 

     – Вероятно.

     Кастиэль больше ничего не стал ничего говорить, чтобы поддержать разговор и продолжил рисовать. Он прикончил свой сандвич и чипсы, закрыл альбом и протянул Дину запечатанный пакет с печеньями.

     – Обеденный перерыв почти закончился, – сказал Кастиэль.

     – И нам лучше вернуться обратно.

     – Да.

     – Как думаешь, что лучше подойдет к болонской колбасе, – спросил Дин, – Led Zeppelin или Black Sabbath?

     Кастиэль улыбнулся ему. 

     – Оставляю это на твое усмотрение.

     – Потрясающе. Завтра в это же время?

     – До встречи.

 

     Всю неделю Кастиэль обедал с Дином, и за это время узнал гораздо больше, чем ему хотелось бы, о рок-группах 70-х годов, почему классические машины никогда не выйдут из моды, и почему ему было совершенно необходимо понять ценность "Звездных войн". Дин, в свою очередь, получал бесплатный сандвич, внимательного слушателя, и кого-то, кто наслаждался самим фактом разговора с ним. В эти дни Кастиэль сидел и рисовал, пытаясь поймать живые черты лица Дина, когда тот рассказывал о своей жизни и вещах, которые он любил.

     У них даже состоялась дискуссия на тему романтической поэзии, потому что Дин совершенно не хотел заучивать эти "бесполезные любовные штучки", как он это называл. Кастиэль же старался открыть ему глаза на таланты Шелли, Байрона, Уитмена и других поэтов. Он прилагал столько же усилий в этом деле, сколько  Дин в просвещение его относительно музыки. Кастиэль всучил ему том "Листьев травы" Уолта Уитмена и сказал, что ему обязательно нужно обратить внимание на эту книгу. Дин, в свою очередь, дал ему сборник студийных записей Led Zeppelin с теми же словами.

     Во вторник второй недели их совместных обедов – музыкальные лекции Дина уже успели переместиться с 70-х годов прямиком в середину восьмидесятых – Кастиэль понял, что с нетерпением ждет окончания утренних уроков, чтобы провести время с Дином. К тому моменту, как заканчивался урок английского, он уже начинал скучать по другу. Это никогда не беспокоило его прежде, но он внезапно возненавидел занятия после обеда.

     Он нашел довольно интересным тот факт, что перевороты у него в желудке, повторяющиеся, стоило Дину засмеяться, теперь превратились в низменное, горячее, одуряющее чувство, которое каскадом перетекало из груди к низу живота. Его сердце начинало биться быстрее, а во рту пересыхало каждый раз, когда он видел Дина.

     Он начал искать поводы, чтобы завязать беседу в классной комнате и на английском, выдумывал причины, чтобы задержаться, насколько возможно, прежде чем покинуть класс и Дина. Автомобильный класс не был такой жуткой пыткой, когда Дин сидел рядом с ним и подсказывал, как нужно затянуть болт, или спокойно напоминал ему ослабить колпачок масленки прежде чем отвинтить дренажный болт, когда необходимо было  заменить масло.

     Он никогда не мог в полной мере объяснить Дину, как много это значит для него – то, что кто-то присматривает за ним и, если Кастиэль правильно все интерпретировал, заботился о нем. Это было совершенно новое чувство – знать, что у тебя есть кто-то, кому ты можешь довериться впервые в жизни. Он начал рассказывать Дину такие вещи, в которых ни разу не признавался ни единой живой душе: о его мучениях в эти годы запугивания, о счастье, которое приносит ему творчество, и даже глубоко личные размышления типа того, на что, по его мнению, походила загробная жизнь. Хотя он так и не смог заставить себя заговорить о Майкле. Кастиэль все никак не мог поймать удобный момент, чтобы заговорить о чем-то настолько болезненном. Это была единственная вещь, о  которой он не мог говорить.

     Во вторник их третьей недели совместных обедов Дин шумно высасывал начинку из пирожка и подпевал Металлике, играющей в плеере, когда звонок просигналил, что обеденный перерыв окончен.

     – Что, уже пора? – удивленно спросил Дин.

     – Сорок пять минут быстро пробежали.

     – Ага.

     – Мы могли бы проводить побольше времени вместе. Как насчет ужина? – спросил Кастиэль.

     Дин игриво кинул в него сосновой шишкой. 

     – Это того самый, на который ты так боялся пригласить меня три недели назад?

     – Очень похоже на то. За исключением того, что теперь я вполне смогу поддержать беседу за ужином.

     – А твоя мама знает, что ты меня пригласишь?

     – Она не будет возражать. Это была ее идея, если ты забыл.

     – Я буду себя вести очень хорошо, обещаю, – сказал Дин, рисуя воображаемый крест у себя  на груди. – Когда?

     – Завтра не будет слишком быстро?

     – Нет, у меня нет других планов.

     – Превосходно. Я поговорю с матерью на предмет заказа пиццы, во избежание того, чтобы она приготовила что-нибудь из здоровой пищи… брокколи, например.

     – Угу, спасибо. А теперь поднимайся, а то еще опоздаем, – Дин шагнул за кромку леса и подметил. – Дверь гаража открыта. Мы можем срезать и быстрее добраться до класса.

     – Ты уверен?

     – Да, а что?

     – Все увидят нас вместе.

     – Ты о чем сейчас вообще?

     – Не хочу, чтобы у тебя были проблемы из-за того, что тебя увидят со мной.

     – Я постоянно с тобой в течение последних трех недель, – недоуменно сказал Дин.

     – Но никто не знает, что мы общаемся за пределами школьных уроков, нас видели вместе только в классах. Прийти со мной, выбрать меня… одного… это совершенно другое.

     – Кас, – Дин нахмурился. – Прекращай нести подобную чушь.

     – Я… – Кастиэль не знал, что ответить. – Прости.

     – Не извиняйся, парень. Разозлись. Не позволяй этим кретинам заставлять тебя недооценивать себя! Ты умный, ты талантливый, и у тебя великолепное чувство юмора. Почему ты так упорно не желаешь этого видеть?

     – Не знаю.

     Дин положил руку на плечо Кастиэля.

     – Ты отличный малый. Я знаю, это может прозвучать странно или что-то в этом духе, но ты – первый человек, с которым я чувствую себя уютно… ну, на протяжении действительно долгого времени. Мне нравится тусоваться с тобой. И мне плевать, что там думают другие.

     Рука Дина действовала успокаивающе, как если бы он пытался прогнать страхи и сомнения Кастиэля. Кастиэль утонул в этом прикосновении, подсознательно ища поддержку в Дине, парне, который, как он был уверен, мог бы стать самым популярным юношей в школе Флур Блафф, опираясь всего лишь на внешний вид и обаяние, но вместо этого решивший проводить время с ним. С точки зрения Кастиэля, вселенная каким-то образом перевернулась. Наличие человека, поддерживающего его впервые в жизни, действовало на него несколько подавляюще.

     Он знал, что испытывал чувства, не ведомые им раньше, когда он был рядом с Дином. Его желудок переворачивался, его сердце билось быстрее… это смущало и возбуждало одновременно. Он также знал – то, что он чувствовал, было нечто большее, чем простая дружба. Насколько бы социально неадаптированным и отстраненным он ни был, не могло быть никакой ошибки в той волне, что приливала к животу, когда Дин смеялся, или в том, как сжималась его грудь, когда приходило время прощаться.

     – Все будет отлично, Кас. Я здесь, рядом с тобой, – сказал Дин, как если бы он слышал, о чем думал Кастиэль. – Доверься мне.

     Кастиэль сделал глубокий вдох, а затем тяжело выдохнул. Ему понадобилось все это время, чтобы понять, что же происходит с ним на самом деле, но теперь он знал.

     Он влюбился в Дина Винчестера.

 

     – Вы будете удивлены, – сказал мистер Сингер, после того, как вытер руки о штаны, – насколько легко заменить дворник, хотя большинство людей предпочитают делать это в сервисной мастерской. Сегодня мы научимся этому, чтобы предотвратить вас от лишних трат в будущем.

     Дин сидел рядом с Кастиэлем, так же, как он делал в прошедшие три недели, за исключением того, что Кастиэль знал, что теперь все по-другому, даже если Дин и не испытывал того же. Когда рука Дина касалась его плеча, его жизнь становилась немного лучше. Он чувствовал немного больше уверенности в себе, ощущал себя немного более жизнерадостным, с Дином на его стороне. Он чувствовал себя, если уж на самом деле подумать, _счастливым_.

     – Очевидно, у моей старушки Шевроле, с которой мы обычно работаем, дворники немного другой конструкции, чем на современных машинах, так что у нас тут мустанг Аластара в качестве наглядного пособия. Поскольку помещение у нас не слишком большое, половина из вас займется работой за столом, а вторая половина может собраться перед ветровым стеклом, чтобы попрактиковаться. Затем поменяетесь. Итак, эта половина класса – к машине.

     Мистер Сингер указал на место, где сидели Кастиэль и Дин, а также Аластар, Том и Брэйди. Кастиэль взял себя в руки и, мельком взглянув на Дина, пошел с остальной частью группы.

     – Вам придется часто проверять дворники. Полосы и царапинки на стекле могут означать, что резина порвана или сносилась. Еще одну вещь вам нужно запомнить: если на стекло попадет масло, смола или еще что-то липкое, вам лучше убрать это сразу. Что-нибудь твердое вроде камешков или пыли может приклеиться к нему, а затем просто въестся в поверхность, и вот вам уже нужно думать о замене ветрового стекла.

     Мистер Сингер указал на отверстие у основания ветрового стекла. 

     – Видите это отверстие прямо здесь? Вот это еще одно место вашей машины,  требующее постоянной проверки. Вода может попасть сюда и замерзнуть, и, если вы вдруг попробуете использовать дворники холодным утром, это довольно быстро убьет к хренам доводчики дворников. Мусор так же может попасть в отверстия. Держите эту область чистой и убирайте лед, и предотвратите этим немалое количество проблем.

     Первая группа равномерно обступила мустанг, наблюдая, как мистер Сингер поднимает дворник и наглядно показывает то, о чем только что рассказывал.

     – Это – сборная основа. Тут есть небольшой рычаг, который выпускает лезвие из паза, и вы можете видеть, как оно движется, – мистер Сингер скользнул отверткой в отверстие конструкции и отделил от нее лезвие. Затем он собрал все обратно.

     – Резиновая часть – элемент лезвия, точнее, просто насадка. Вы можете купить как все лезвие, так и просто резиновую насадку. Вам нужно правильно подобрать размер, потому что если она будет слишком короткой, металлическая часть лезвия будет постоянно царапать стекло. Обычно в магазинах автозапчастей имеются каталоги с размерами.

     Кастиэль все записывал, в то время как Дин глядел в основном без интереса. Замена лезвий дворников, судя по всему, была для него пустячным делом. Мистер Сингер отвел оба дворника от стекла и взял отвертку.

     – Я хочу, чтобы вы, ребята, заменили оба лезвия и насадки. Тут есть плоскогубцы, чтобы снять насадку с лезвия, если это вызовет затруднения. Вы должны четко понимать, как это делается, потому что в конце занятия я вас проверю.

     Мистер Сингер передал снятое лезвие и отвертку Кастиэлю, а затем отошел к другой части класса, которые сидели за рабочим столом, чтобы проверить их.

     Как только мистер Сингер отошел, Аластар выдернул инструменты из рук Кастиэля.

     Дин нахмурился и подошел поближе к автомобилю, встав рядом с Кастиэлем. 

     – Ему тоже нужно научиться, Фолькнехт.

     Аластар удивленно рассматривал вышедшего вперед Дина. 

     – А ты, похоже, проводишь немало времени с нашим маленьким _Зад_ тиэлем, не так ли, Винчестер?

     – Отъебись, – Дин нахмурился, отобрал запчасти у Аластара и передал их Кастиэлю.

     – Ну и кто же меня заставит? _Ты?_

     Том и Брэйди засмеялись, в то время как остальная часть группы отступила назад, чуя приближающуюся стычку.

     – Я – его друг, ясно? – Дин встал напротив Аластара. – Оставь его в покое.

     – Что, в самом деле? Этот _педик_?

     – Не называй его так, – сказал Дин низким голосом, источавшим опасность.

     – Почему, ты теперь его телохранитель?

     Кастиэль положил руку на предплечье Дина, пытаясь разрядить ситуацию. 

     – Дин…

     Дин и Аластар оба уставились на Кастиэля, а когда Аластар снова повернулся к Дину, на его лице играла пошлая ухмылка.

     – Так ты его друг, Винчестер? А я думаю, что, этот маленький гомик просто у тебя отсасывает.

     В тот же момент Аластар схватил лезвие дворника и ударил им Кастиэля по губе, а Дин сделал выпад вперед и нанес удар Аластару в лицо.

     Кастиэль отшатнулся и упал на колени, кровь обильно лилась из глубокого пореза на губе. Его очки отлетели куда-то на пол. Ученики начали вопить и подначивать дерущихся.

     После удара Аластар отлетел к дверце своей машины, затем развернулся обратно к Дину и нанес ему сокрушающий удар по носу. Голова Дина дернулась в сторону, и Аластар, воспользовавшись возможностью, схватил его за воротник рубашки и развернул спиной к себе. Кастиэль расслышал крик Дина, когда его ребра ударились о капот автомобиля.

     Аластар занес кулак для еще одного удара, но мистер Сингер схватил его за руку и оттолкнул от Дина, тут же сползшего на пол.

     – Довольно! _Хватит!_ – прокричал мистер Сингер, сдерживая вырывающегося Аластара. – Отстань от него, Фолькнехт.

     Том и Брэйди сграбастали Аластара и начали поздравлять его с победой. 

     – Что, получил, Винчестер, ты, ебаный гомик? – прокричал Аластар.

     Мистер Сингер помог Дину подняться. 

     – Ты в порядке, сынок?

     Дин отодвинулся от него и подошел к Кастиэлю, измазанному кровью от подбородка до груди. 

     – _Кас._

     Кастиэль попытался остановить кровь рукавом собственной рубашки и позволил Дину помочь себе встать. Дин осторожно поднял очки Кастиэля с пола и водрузил их обратно ему на нос.

     – Что здесь произошло? – гневно спросил мистер Сингер, переводя взгляд с Дина и Кастиэля на Аластара и его шайку.

     – Винчестер меня ударил, – ответил Аластар.

     – Так почему же тогда он единственный, кто истекает кровью? – спросил мистер Сингер, указывая на Кастиэля.

     Когда ни один из них не ответил, мистер Сингер с раздражением поднял руки. 

     – А знаете что? Мне плевать. Оба, в кабинет директора, _сейчас же!_ Кастиэль, а тебе лучше сходить к медсестре.

     Дин наклонился к уху Кастиэля. 

     – Возьми наши вещи и жди меня в Импале. Ключи в моей сумке. Я отвезу тебя домой, договорились?

     Кастиэль кивнул. Он взял их рюкзаки и, не оглядываясь, вышел из класса.

 

     Несколько минут спустя Дин встретил его на стоянке, где Кастиэль сидел в Импале, опустившись так низко, чтобы его не было видно. Он уже нашел на заднем сидении салфетки и оттирал ими шею и лицо.

     – Ты не пошел к директору? – встревожено спросил Кастиэль.

     – Черт, нет, – сказал Дин, прислонившись к колесу.

     Кастиэль протянул ему ключи с брелком в виде миниатюрной гитары, и Импала ожила. Дин вырулил с парковки и проехал половину пути до дома, когда, наконец, снова посмотрел на Кастиэля.

     – Господи, я думал, что он тебя вырубил, – потрясенно сказал Дин. – _Дерьмо._

     – Нет, к счастью. Похоже, кровь остановилась.

     – Ты почему не пошел к медсестре?

     – Не хочу, чтобы мама узнала о том, что произошло.

     – В таком случае нам лучше доставить тебя домой и отмыть до того, как она вернется, – сказал Дин, бросая взгляды в направлении Кастиэля. – Хотя в ту же секунду, как она посмотрит на твое лицо, она поймет. Ты уверен, что ты в порядке, парень? Ты меня чертовски напугал.

     – Судя по ощущениям, – вздохнул Кастиэль, – полагаю, у меня разбита губа.

     – Как только доберемся до дома, приложим к ней лед. С тобой все будет хорошо.

     – А что насчет тебя? – спросил Кастиэль, поближе присматриваясь к Дину. – Оба твоих глаза начинают приобретать милый черно-синий оттенок.

     Дин наклонился, чтобы посмотреть на себя в зеркало заднего вида. 

     – Ага, если словить удар в нос, такое случается.  Завтра я буду выглядеть как запойный кусок дерьма.

     Вскоре после этого они добрались до своего жилого комплекса, Дин немедленно заглушил двигатель и выскочил из машины. 

     – Давай помогу.

     – Да все нормально, Дин. Разбитая губа – это не конец света.

     – Ты говоришь так, будто это уже не в первый раз.

     – В первый мой год меня столкнули с лестницы и я серьезно повредил руку, – сказал он, подходя к своей двери и отпирая ее. – Я дважды ломал очки от того, что меня толкали на шкафчики. В меня иногда чем-то кидали в коридорах. Однажды мне разбили нос, швырнув в меня книгой.

     – Я знаю, ты рассказывал мне о том, что тебя доставали, Кас, – сказал Дин, когда они вошли в квартиру, – но я и понятия не имел, насколько все было плохо.

     Голос Дина был столь эмоционален, когда он сказал это, что Кастиэль даже не был уверен, расстроен ли тот произошедшим сегодня или тем фактом, что Кастиэль никогда не рассказывал ему всей правды о том, насколько ужасно над ним издевались.

     Кастиэль бросил рюкзак на пол и уселся на кухонный стол. 

     – Всегда так было, – сказал он. – Аластар просто последний из череды таких же задир, которым доставляет удовольствие причинять людям боль.

     – Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось пройти через это, – сказал Дин, садясь напротив него.

     Кастиэль неопределенно пожал плечами.

     Дин придвинул свой стул поближе и провел рукой по подбородку Кастиэля. 

     – Посмотри на меня.

     Кастиэль приподнял голову, встречая пристальный взгляд Дина. Он не отвел взгляд, даже когда Дин мягко провел большим пальцем по его нижней губе, тщательно избегая поврежденного места. Он провел пальцем по верхней губе Кастиэля, медленно очерчивая ее изгиб до ямки под носом.

     Кастиэль задрожал. Он инстинктивно облизнул ранку.

     – Погоди, – прошептал Дин.

     Он встал и Кастиэль услышал, как открывается дверь холодильника и как стучат кубики льда. Дин снял с носа Кастиэля очки и положил их на кухонный стол. Тогда он уселся обратно со льдом, завернутым в салфетку, и поднес его ко рту Кастиэля.

     – Дай мне знать, если будет больно.

     Кастиэль кивнул, и Дин аккуратно коснулся льдом его губы. Кастиэль зашипел и закрыл глаза, и, когда дальнейших возражений не последовало, Дин начал водить кубиком льда вокруг поврежденного места. Растаявшая вода стекала по его подбородку и смешивалась с засохшей кровью, но Дин приложил к нему бумажную салфетку, не позволяя крови запачкать кухонный стол.

     Левая рука Дина поднялась и зарылась в волосах Кастиэля, и тот почувствовал, как сдавливает грудь и как бешено забилось его сердце, посылая горячую волну ему в живот. Его лицо пульсировало болью, но непосредственная близость Дина и то, как его руки продолжали осторожно стирать кровь с шеи Кастиэля каждый раз, когда он проводил льдом по его губе, отвлекали его.

     – Лучше?

     Кастиэль кивнул, не уверенный в своей способности говорить.

     – Нам нужно тебя отмыть и отстирать рубашку до того, как кровь въестся. Где ванная?

     Кастиэль наконец открыл глаза. 

     – Вниз по коридору и налево.

     Дин встал и повел Кастиэля в ванную. Он правильно угадал месторасположение бельевого шкафа и достал оттуда губку и полотенце. Кастиэль стоял там и смотрел, пока тот намыливал губку с холодной водой.

     Затем Дин оттянул воротник футболки Кастиэля, чтобы держать его подальше ото рта. 

     – Подними руки так, чтобы я смог снять с тебя футболку, не задевая лица.

     Кастиэль так и сделал, и Дин стянул с него футболку через голову, сложив ее, чтобы кровь не попала на стены или пол.

     Все, что мог слышать Кастиэль – как кровь стучит у него в ушах. Его сердце отбойным молотком билось в груди, и Кастиэль знал, что если сейчас посмотрит на себя в зеркало, то увидит, как румянец заливает его щеки и шею. Его ноги будто приросли к тому месту, где он стоял.

     Дин взял губку и намылил кровоподтеки под подбородком Кастиэля. Он делал это медленно, стараясь не нажимать слишком сильно в том месте, где уже практически налился синяк. Он отжимал полотенце и снова смачивал его.

     Хотя кровью была испачкана только шея, Дин все равно провел губкой по его груди. Капли воды падали на кожу живота, а затем стекали вниз, впитываясь в пояс его джинсов. Кастиэль втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Дин позволил кончику мокрого полотенца повиснуть около его пупка, и Кастиэль судорожно всхлипнул.

     Он мог слышать, как ускоряется дыхание Дина, и Дин шагнул вперед, преодолевая и без того крошечное расстояние между ними, предоставляемое тесной ванной.

     – _Дин_ , – голос Кастиэля даже для его собственных ушей показался задыхающимся, просящим и чужим.

     Дин прижался ртом к ключице Кастиэля, слизывая капельки воды, задержавшиеся там. Одним нежным движением языка он провел дорожку по шее Кастиэля, которую затем повторил легкими мелкими поцелуями. Он мягко прижал свои губы к губам Кастиэля, целуя его чуть выше и рядом с фиолетовым синяком, расцветшим на его нижней губе. Затем он поцеловал его веки и нос, а потом снова вернулся ко рту, легко касаясь его языком.

     Кастиэль облегчил ему дальнейшее исследование, отклонив голову назад и запустив руки под футболку Дина. Он никогда раньше никого не целовал, но это, похоже, не имело значения. Чувственное ощущение глубоко внизу живота, между его ног и ответная реакция в джинсах Дина удостоверили его, что все было в порядке. Мгновение спустя они отстранились друг от друга.

     – Не думал, что произойдет нечто подобное, – выдохнул Дин.

     – Ты имеешь в виду поцелуй с парнем?

     – Нет, поцелуй с _тобой_.

     – Было так очевидно, что это мой первый поцелуй? – спросил Кастиэль слегка обеспокоенно.

     – Нет… Нет, Кас, ты был великолепен. В смысле, это было гораздо лучше, чем я мог бы предположить, – Дин тяжело опустился на крышку унитаза и пробежал рукой по волосам. – Я… Кас, прости. Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что я воспользовался ситуацией или что-то в этом духе. Потому что это не так. Я… Дерьмо, я все испортил?

     – Нет, – твердо ответил Кастиэль. – У меня, может, и не так много опыта, когда доходит до этого, но я не позволил бы кому-то вести себя так со мной. Я прекрасно осознавал, что делаю.

     Дин покачал головой, борясь с тем, что хотел сказать.

     – Я не понимаю, Дин.

     – Есть кое-что насчет тебя, Кас.

     – Хорошее, надеюсь?

     – Ага, – Дин улыбнулся, а потом снова замолк.

     Кастиэль опустился на колени перед ним. 

     – Так что ты думаешь, ты испортил? Я все еще не понимаю.

     – Поначалу я думал, что все это значит, что я, наконец, получил шанс хоть раз завести настоящего друга, – объяснил Дин. – Но когда я видел тебя и то, как ты смотришь на меня, или как ты смеешься над моими глупыми шутками, или как всегда с интересом слушаешь то, о чем я говорю, не важно о чем вообще, тогда я понял, что есть что-то… большее между нами. Что-то большее, чем дружба.

     – Но…

     Дин взял его руку.

     – Я не слишком хорош в словах, ясно? Я только что целовал тебя… И я бы хотел и дальше этим заниматься.

     Теперь он уставился на него, ожидая своего рода признания. Он выглядел таким же нервным, каким Кастиэль чувствовал себя.

     – Я понимаю, – наконец сказал Кастиэль.

     – Да?

     – Дин, все нормально, – Кастиэль протянул руку и коснулся его руки. – Я чувствую то же самое.

     Дин глубоко выдохнул. 

     – Ох, _парень._

     – Ты боялся, что это не так?

     – Возможно. Немного. Не знаю… Я не хотел потерять то, что у нас было, если бы я сделал неправильный выбор. Подтолкнул бы тебя к чему-то, к чему ты не готов.

     – Когда я с тобой, я счастливее, чем когда либо, – признал Кастиэль. – И я не собираюсь терять это.

     – Со всем тем, что мы сейчас друг другу наговорили, догадываюсь, что мы не так уж и открыто общались до сего момента, – сказал Дин, мягко положив руку Кастиэлю на затылок.

     – Полагаю, ты прав.

     – Так что, все нормально теперь?

     – Поцелуй? О да, это было очень увлекательно.

     – Нет, – усмехнулся Дин, – мы.

     Кастиэль на мгновение задумался. 

     – То есть мы – бойфренды?

     – Я не загадывал так далеко. Поцелуй был вроде как под влиянием момента.

     – Я тоже не знаю точно, как это должно определиться, – нахмурился Кастиэль. – Я думаю, мы вполне можем делать это раз в день и посмотрим, куда это нас приведет.

     – Звучит хорошо, – Дин провел пальцем по щеке Кастиэля и приподнял его подбородок. – Мы же не хотим, чтобы твоя мама поймала нас в таком виде. Полагаю… Мне, наверное, лучше уйти.

     – Пожалуй, действительно лучше. Она скоро будет дома.

     Дин мягко поцеловал Кастиэля, пропустил его волосы сквозь свои пальцы и вышел из ванной.

 

     Поездка на автобусе на следующее утро показалась ему гораздо дольше, чем обычно. Его сердце заходилось в груди каждый раз, когда он думал о Дине, что одновременно возбуждало и озадачивало его. Они собирались развивать отношения медленно, не только ради Кастиэля, но и потому, что это необходимо было сохранять в секрете в школе. Забавно, но для него это не имело особого значения, потому что на него уже давно повесили такой ярлык. Но Кастиэль не хотел, чтобы это произошло и с Дином.

     Несмотря на попытки не улыбаться, когда он входил в классную комнату, в тот момент, когда Дин поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся, Кастиэль тут же расплылся в ответной улыбке. Он совершенно не владел собой, когда дело касалось Дина.

     – Что сказала твоя мама? – спросил Дин, указывая на красную и опухшую губу Кастиэля, когда тот уселся. – Она заметила?

     – Похоже, у меня гораздо лучше получается накладывать макияж, чем я думал. Не думаю, что она поняла.

     – Погодь, какой еще макияж?

     – Я замаскировал синяк с помощью маминого тонального крема вчера вечером, до того, как она вернулась с работы. Я умудрился даже не смазать его за ужином.

     Дин засмеялся. 

     – Никогда бы до этого не додумался.

     – Хотя я так и не смог спрятать припухлость. Но она ничего не сказала. Может, даже не заметила.

     – Будем на это надеяться. У тебя и так достаточно проблем, – сказал Дин.

     Мистер Захария подошел к тому месту, где они разговаривали.

     – Мистер Винчестер, ваше присутствие требуется в кабинете директора.

     – Вот _дерьмо._

     – Вот тут я с вами согласен, – ответил мистер Захария.

     – Увидимся позже, Кас.

     – Пока, Дин, – с отчаянием ответил он.

     Так получилось, что Кастиэль так и не увидел его до конца дня. Он беспокоился на этот счет, недоумевая, что могло произойти в кабинете мистера Мерфи, и какое наказание схлопотал Дин. Хотя Дин и ударил Аластара первым, частично это было реакцией на то, что Аластар сделал Кастиэлю. Он очень надеялся, что Дин честно разъяснит директору, что напал не без причины. Он проводил кончиками пальцев по раненой губе и вздыхал. Он чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что втянул в это Дина. Он должен был сам за себя постоять.

     Благодаря милосердную судьбу, Кастиэль провел день, так ни разу и не увидев ни Аластара. Он постоянно оглядывался через плечо, боясь обнаружить Тома и Брэйди, жаждущих возмездия, но такового не последовало.

     Он с трудом обращал внимание на занятия, большую часть времени думая и беспокоясь о Дине. На автомобильном классе мистер Сингер отнесся к нему с симпатией после того, что произошло вчера, и позволил Кастиэлю посидеть во время инструктажа по замене дворника. Кастиэль еще вчера все это записал и примерно представлял себе, что к чему, пусть, благодаря Аластару, и лишился возможности опробовать знания на практике.

     Когда автобус доставил его до дома в конце дня, он сразу же пошел на парковку и попытался найти взглядом Импалу. Когда же Кастиэль не увидел ее, то вернулся назад и проверил другие парковочные места, но машина не обнаружилась и там. Он припомнил, что и возле школы ее не было.

     Местоположение Дина целиком занимало его мысли, когда он вошел в квартиру.

     – Я дома.

     – Как прошел день? – спросила мама.

     – Ниже среднего, – ответил Кастиэль. – Дина сегодня утром вызвали из классной комнаты в кабинет директора.

     – Да, я знаю, – сказала она.

     Кастиэль нахмурился. 

     – Я не понимаю, откуда ты…

     – Мне сегодня днем на работу позвонил директор Мерфи и рассказал, что произошло между тобой, Дином, Аластаром и острым дворником.

     – Ох.

     – Да, "Ох". Подойди сюда.

     Кастиэль встал на кухне перед матерью и она приподняла лицо сына к свету.

      – Поверить не могу, что ты пытался скрыть это от меня, – сказала она, проводя большим пальцем по его губе. – Ты только посмотри! Она же вся опухла! Кастиэль, милый… Ну честное слово, чем ты вообще думал?

     Он пожал плечами. 

     – Не знаю. Я просто не хотел еще больших проблем.

     – Это не ты вызываешь проблемы, молодой человек. Я вроде как уже объясняла тебе это. Я не хочу, чтобы тебя терроризировали только потому, что другое… животное в твоем классе не может держать себя в руках.

     – Это не стоит беспокойства.

     – Неужели? Вот этот синяк и разбитая губа говорят об обратном, –  она глубоко вдохнула и убрала волосы с его глаз. – Я планирую еще раз поговорить с твоим директором, чтобы заставить его что-то сделать.

     – Мама…

     – И не пытайся меня отговорить, – сказала она, отодвигаясь от него на расстояние вытянутой руки. – Из того, что сказал мне директор, я поняла, что Дин пытался защитить тебя.

     – Именно так. Аластар спровоцировал драку.

     – Похоже, вы с Дином стали действительно хорошими друзьями, да?

     Он кивнул.

     – Судя по всему, я не могу полагаться на то, что администрация отнесется серьезно к этой проблеме с издевательствами. Хотела бы я забрать тебя из этой школы, снова усадить тебя за этот стол и продолжить обучать дома.

     Сердце Кастиэля так и ухнуло вниз от одной только мысли о том, что он не сможет видеть Дина каждый день. Это сделало бы то, через что он прошел, в тысячу раз хуже.

     – Пожалуйста, не делай этого, – взмолился он. – Пожалуйста.

     – Я сказала, что _хотела бы_ сделать это. Обучать тебя на дому сейчас невозможно. Переезд не вписывается в бюджет, как и частная школа. Если бы у меня был другой выбор, я бы сделала это для твоей безопасности, дорогой.

     – Я знаю, мама.

     – Итак, у нас остается на повестке дня слишком вялая реакция администрации школы на эту ситуацию с издевками, – со злостью сказала она. – На этот раз я собираюсь отправиться и поговорить с этим ущербным директором и получить кой-какие ответы.

     В этот момент позвонили в дверь.

     – Стой здесь, – приказала она и отправилась к двери.

     Кастиэль стоял за спиной матери, когда она открыла дверь улыбающемуся Дину. 

     – Ой, эм, здравствуйте, миссис Агнус. Эм, а Кас… То есть, Кастиэль, дома?

     – _Кас?_ А могу я узнать, кто спрашивает? – спросила она, слегка хмуро глядя на парня, которого не узнавала.

     – Дин Винчестер.

     – О, так ты Дин? – спросила она, бросая взгляд на сына через плечо. – Дин Кастиэля? Я не… пожалуйста, проходи.

     Она улыбнулась ему и отошла назад, пропуская парня в гостиную.

     – Смотрю, результат защиты Кастиэля от нападок у тебя прямо на лицо, Дин. Мне ужасно жаль, что с тобой так произошло.

     – Да все нормально, – ответил Дин, переведя взгляд на Кастиэля. – Я всего лишь защищал то, что мне казалось правильным.

     Это были те же слова, которые Кастиэль сказал о нем несколько недель назад, когда они встретились впервые.

     – Он защищал меня, – сказал Кастиэль.

     – Да, милый, ты говорил мне. Но я надеюсь, что Дин понимает – насилие далеко не всегда решает проблемы.

     – В этом случае, миссис Агнус, вполне уверен, что решает.

     Кастиэль нахмурился, и Дин изогнул бровь в ответ.

     – Ну, – сказала его мать, не зная, как на это реагировать, – почему бы тебе не войти и не присесть? Я уверена, для Кастиэля это будет очень приятным сюрпризом.

     – Вообще-то это не сюрприз, мэм, ой, миссис Агнус. Кастиэль приглашал меня на ужин.

     – Я приглашал? – громко переспросил Кастиэль.

     Дин смотрел на миссис Агнус. 

     – Именно. Вчера, за обедом, помнишь?

     – Со всеми этими событиями, я должно быть… забыл. Ничего, если Дин останется?

     Она закрыла входную дверь и подтолкнула Дина к кушетке. 

     – Ну, сегодня пятница. Полагаю, вы, мальчики, вполне можете заказать себе пиццу для того, чтобы забыть все те трудности, с которыми вы столкнулись в школе.

     – Это было бы чудесно, – улыбнулся Дин.

     – Спасибо, мама.

     – Полагаю, к следующему твоему визиту я приготовлю мясо, если я буду заранее предупреждена, конечно.

     Кастиэль склонил голову, и она улыбнулась ему.

     – Ну, тогда отлично, джентльмены, что будем заказывать?

 

     Вечер прошел более гладко, чем опасался Кастиэль. Удивительно, но его мать и Дин прекрасно поладили, до такой степени, что довольно долго беседовали без какого-либо участия Кастиэля. Он был счастлив видеть, что его матери понравился Дин. Возможно, из-за этого ей будет легче принять их с Дином отношения – как только он наберется смелости рассказать о них.

     Они заказали две пиццы, одну обычную и одну с овощами по настоянию его матери. Дин еще больше впечатлил ее, поедая в основном кусочки овощной.

     Потом они смотрели телевизор, сидя на кушетке, а его мама разгадывала кроссворд за столом позади них.

     – Ты видел фильм "Маска", с Джимом Керри, парнем из шоу "В живых красках"?

     – Жить в красках?

     – Нет, "В живых красках", – произнес Дин более отчетливо. – Это юмористическое шоу.

     – Поверю тебе на слово.

     – Фильм, похоже, должен быть действительно очень смешным.

     – Я не смотрел.

     – Он только что вышел на видео, так что я после школы заехал и взял его на прокат. Не хочешь посмотреть?

     – Так вот где ты был? Я везде искал Импалу.

     – Да, мой день получился несколько более коротким, чем я планировал. Расскажу позже.

     – Ты не против? – спросил Кастиэль, обернувшись к матери.

     – Ммм, что?

     – Мы хотели посмотреть кино, миссис Агнус, – сказал Дин.

     – О, да, конечно. Не позволяйте мне мешать вашему мальчишнику.

     – Если хотите, можете посмотреть с нами, – сказал Дин. – Это комедия. Без возрастных ограничений.

     – Это очень мило с твоей стороны, Дин, но вы с Кастиэлем лучше наслаждайтесь обществом друг друга. А у меня еще куча бумаг на проверку.

     – Отлично. Кас, я скоро вернусь. Только сбегаю до своей квартиры, хорошо?

     Кастиэль кивнул и Дин вышел.

     – _Кас?_ – сказала с улыбкой его мать, как только Дин вышел за дверь.

     – Ну, он меня так зовет.

     – Вижу. Он прекрасный мальчик, этот твой Дин, – сказала его мать. – Вы двое, похоже, очень близки.

     Кастиэль пожал плечами и посмотрел вниз, пытаясь скрыть румянец смущения, заливший его щеки.

     – Я рада, что ты нашел кого-то вроде него, Кастиэль. Он очень заботится о тебе. Это очень ценно в друзьях.

     – Я знаю.

     Дин постучал и вошел с фильмом и пластиковым пакетом с конфетами. 

     – Десерт! – огласил он.

     – Вы двое наслаждайтесь фильмом. Дайте знать, если вам что-нибудь понадобится.

     – Спасибо, мама.

     Она скрылась в своей спальне, Дин уселся на кушетку рядом с Кастиэлем, потом вставил кассету в видеопроигрыватель.

     – Перед тем, как начать смотреть фильм, расскажи, что произошло в кабинете директора, – сказал Кастиэль.

     – Как обычно, – сказал Дин, закатывая глаза. – Бла-бла-бла, мы не прибегаем к насилию в школе Флур Блафф, мистер Винчестер, бла-бла, Аластар мог быть серьезно ранен, бла-бла, отстранение на неделю, бла-бла, вам следует уехать домой прямо сейчас, молодой человек.

     – На неделю? По-моему это уже перебор.

     – Ну, – усмехнулся Дин, – я ведь и в самом деле ударил этого кретина первым.

     – Нос болит?

     – Ага, и помимо двух фингалов вокруг глаз, я заработал еще небольшой синяк на боку,  которым я ударился о капот, но в остальном все в порядке. А вот ты выглядишь потрепанным.

     – Мерфи звонил моей матери сегодня утром и рассказал ей о том, что произошло. Когда я пришел домой, она сразу же раскрыла мою маскировку.

     – Сожалею на этот счет, – сказал Дин. – Я ничего не смог поделать. Я попытался солгать, но мистер Сингер уже успел вчера все рассказать после занятий. Догадываюсь, что он предчувствовал, что я проигнорирую приказ идти в кабинет Мерфи.

     – Я удивлен. Ты ж его любимый студент.

     – Ну на самом-то деле у него не было выбора, все же произошло прямо посреди урока и вообще, – сказал Дин, – он классный, я не виню его. Отец сильно разозлится, когда узнает об отстранении.

     – То есть у тебя проблемы?

     – Вполне возможно. К счастью, у меня есть еще несколько дней, прежде чем я смогу рассказать ему.

     – В смысле?

     – У отца ночные смены на этих выходных, так же как и на следующих двух. Я тут сам по себе.

     – И часто такое происходит?

     – Иногда. Зависит от того, на какой он базе работает на данный момент. Было сложнее, когда я был младше. Он вроде как… чересчур беспокоился, думаю, можно так выразиться. Он терпеть не мог оставлять меня одного, пока, наконец, не понял, что я вполне могу сам о себе позаботиться.

     – Полагаю, тебе постоянно приходится это делать, – сказал Кастиэль. – Заботиться о себе.

     – Это часть взросления, знаешь ли. И это уже не так сильно волнует меня, как раньше. У меня был… эм, кое-какие проблемы с темнотой, когда я был ребенком. Довольно неприятно, на самом деле.

     Кастиэль почувствовал, что тут было что-то еще, о чем Дин не хотел говорить, и решил не настаивать. Они уже провели вместе достаточно много времени, чтобы Кастиэль научился различать, когда Дин пытается избежать какой-то темы.

     – Если твой отец работает, ты вполне можешь переночевать здесь, если хочешь, – сказал Кастиэль.

     – Я не говорил, что все еще боюсь темноты, Кас, – сказал Дин с легкой улыбкой на лице.

     – Нет, конечно же, нет. Я не это имел в виду. Но если ты не захочешь оставаться дома в одиночестве, ты бы мог переночевать тут. Мама не станет возражать. Я, естественно, согласую это с ней, но здесь предостаточно комнат. Ты мог бы занять кровать Майкла…

     Кастиэль с мамой так и не прекратили называть ее кроватью Майкла, не смотря на то, что его не стало больше трех лет назад. Сначала Кастиэль сохранял часть комнаты, принадлежавшую Майклу, в точно том состоянии, в каком тот ее оставил, с одеждой, раскиданной на спинке кровати и тумбочке, с книгами, оставленными открытыми на столе на том месте, где он закончил их читать, с компакт-диском, так и оставшимся в магнитофоне. Эти мелкие детали жизни его брата позволяли представить иногда, что он все еще с ними. Но со временем Кастиэль начал переделывать эту часть спальни, аккуратно переложил все вещи Майкла в коробку и поставил их в шкаф, так как его мать так и не смогла решиться и сделать это. Ничего больше не говорилось на эту тему – однажды она пришла домой, увидела, что вещи Майкла убраны, и просто кивнула. Однако они оба продолжали говорить что-то вроде "твоя чистая одежда лежит на кровати Майкла" или "я купила новое покрывало на кровать Майкла". Мысль о том, чтобы убрать ее, никогда не приходила им в голову.

     Кастиэль уловил свою очевидную оговорку и попытался исправиться.

     – То есть, – сказал он, – ты можешь спать на второй кровати в моей комнате.

     Несомненно, Дин слышал, что он сказал изначально, но не подал виду. 

     – Я бы с удовольствием, Кас.

     – Серьезно? – Кастиэль не был уверен, действительно ли Дин только что согласился.

     – Конечно. Неприкольно ночью сидеть дома в одиночестве. Твоя мама точно не будет против?

     – У меня есть ощущение, что она проникнется к тебе сочувствием по поводу того, что твой отец не рядом, я не думаю, что она усмотрит в этом проблему, если мы уляжемся спать к десяти часам.

     – И никаких бессонных ночей, проведенных в заплетении косичек друг другу?

     Кастиэль улыбнулся.

     – Нет, Дин.

     – Круто.

     Было еще довольно рано, когда кончился фильм, и Кастиэль, оставив Дина на кушетке, отправился в спальню матери спросить насчет того, может ли Дин остаться. Он постучал в приоткрытую дверь, увидев, что его мать сидит, откинувшись на подушки, и разбирает бумаги.

     – Мама? Могу я побеспокоить тебя?

     – Конечно, Кастиэль, в чем дело?

     Кастиэль вошел в комнату и пустился в пространные объяснения о том, что отец Дина работает в ночную смену, и как было бы здорово, если бы он мог остаться у них переночевать. Он даже обещал постирать белье и убраться, когда Дин уйдет.

     – Не вижу тут никакой проблемы. Но я не хочу, тем не менее, чтобы вы двое не спали всю ночь.

     – Нет, конечно, нет.

     – Ну, тогда хорошо. Почему бы тебе не сменить белье на кровати Майкла и не достать несколько чистых полотенец из бельевого шкафа для нашего гостя?

     – Сделаю. Я зайду пожелать спокойной ночи, когда мы соберемся ложиться.

     – Я знаю, что зайдешь, – улыбнулась она.

     Кастиэль вернулся в гостиную и сообщил Дину новости.

     – Потрясающе. Я сбегаю домой и возьму свою зубную щетку и все такое. Скоро вернусь.

     Тем временем Кастиэль прибрался в и без того чистой комнате и постелил новое белье на кровать Майкла. Он положил полотенце и губку из бельевого шкафа на кровать, где Дин легко мог бы найти их.

     Он присел на кровать, а его мысли обратились к вчерашнему дню и тому, как Дин использовал губку того же цвета, чтобы смыть кровь с его лица и шеи, и к поцелую. Он все еще чувствовал себя так, будто кто-то ответил на его молитвы или неосознанное желание новой близости, которую он разделил с Дином. Он одновременно был в экстазе и напуган. Казалось бы, последним шагом в поддержании его репутации аутсайдера было влюбиться в парня, а не в девчонку. По ряду причин все в его жизни было слишком непросто. Все выглядело так, будто он каждый раз подсознательно выбирал самый сложный путь. Он уже к этому привык, но мог только надеяться, что Дин согласится пройти с ним вместе этот ухабистый путь.

     Дин постучал в дверь спальни и засунул внутрь голову.

     – Ты чем тут занимаешься?

     – Стелил тебе постель. Вот, тут несколько свежих полотенец.

     – Благодарю. Хочешь посмотреть еще кино перед тем как завалиться спать? Я принес Звездные войны.

     Кастиэль направил взгляд на него. 

     – Ты собираешь цитировать каждую реплику в диалогах персонажей?

     Дин ухмыльнулся. 

     – Я торжественно клянусь не быть совсем уж помешанным.

     – Я в это поверю только тогда, когда увижу собственными глазами.

     – Используй силу, юный Скайуокер.

     На удивление, Дин сдержал слово, за исключением фразы "а вот моя любимая часть" и периодических возгласов "о, смотри, смотри!". Они разделили Кит Кат и смотрели церемонию награждения в конце фильма, когда мама Кастиэля подошла к кушетке и потрепала его по голове.

     – Уже почти час ночи, Кастиэль.

     – Мы как раз закончили, – сказал Дин, собирая обертки от конфет. – Мы уже практически готовы топать в кровать.

     – Надеюсь, ты хорошо выспишься, Дин. Если тебе что-то понадобится, не стесняйся меня разбудить.

     – Спасибо, миссис Агнус.

     – Спокойной ночи, Дин. Спокойной ночи, милый, – сказала она, целуя Кастиэля в макушку.

     – Спокойной ночи, мама.

     Она оставила их на кушетке и ретировалась в свою комнату, прикрыв за собой дверь.

     – Хочешь, иди в ванную первый, – сказал он Дину.

     – Как думаешь, твоя мать догадывается о нас?

     – Догадывается о чем?

     – Что мы больше, чем друзья.

     Кастиэль повернулся и посмотрел в коридор. 

     – Не думаю, что мы так уж явно подавали признаки того, какова на самом деле природа наших отношений. Признаться, я даже понятия не имею, как поднять эту тему для разговора, когда буду готов к разговору.

     – Понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Находиться вот в таком подвешенном состоянии – это одно. А вот сказать отцу, что я предпочитаю целовать парня – уже совершенно другое.

     – Боюсь, у нас впереди тяжелые времена, Дин.

     Дин взял руку Кастиэля. 

     – Ничего тяжелее, чем то, с чем мы уже столкнулись, Кас.

     – Даже не знаю.

     Дин наклонился и поцеловал его в шею, а затем выпрямился. 

     – Давай сегодня не будем об этом беспокоиться. Я собираюсь пойти помыться.

     Кастиэль поправил подушки на кушетке и собрал разбросанные обертки от леденцов, а затем выключил телевизор. Он пошел в спальню и разобрал обе постели, свою и Дина. К тому моменту, как он закончил, Дин вошел в комнату, и тогда Кастиэль взял свою пижаму и ушел в ванную.

     Когда он вернулся, Дин уже растянулся на кровати Майкла с лежащим на груди экземпляром "Листьев травы". Он переоделся в свои черные боксеры и футболку.

     – Знаешь, из того, что я прочитал в этой книге, большая часть стихотворений довольно таки откровенная.

     Кастиэль сложил свою одежду в ящик шкафа.

     – В отличие от большинства символических поэтов того времени, – пояснил Кастиэль, закрывая шкаф, – Уолт Уитмен был одним из первых поэтов, который воспевал человеческое тело и материальный мир.

     – Я бы сказал: _"Если Вы позволите проникнуть под Вашу одежду, где я смогу почувствовать удары вашего сердца, или разрешите опереться на ваше бедро"_.

     – Уитмен потерял работу в правительстве, когда его сочинения впервые опубликовали, потому что вышестоящие чины сочли их возмутительными.

     Дин перевернул несколько страниц книги и нахмурился. 

     – А вот здесь я очень сомневаюсь, что он говорит о женщине, Кас.

     – Нет, – улыбнулся Кастиэль, – не о женщине. Именно это стихотворение  – из Пальмовой серии, считается, что это одно из самых точных подтверждений гомосексуальности Уитмена.

     – Гомосексуальности, а?

     – Да.

     – Догадываюсь, ты читал ее раньше?

     – Читал, но она заиграла для меня новыми красками несколько позже.

     – Из-за меня?

     – Возможно, – признал Кастиэль с улыбкой.

     Дин усмехнулся ему в ответ. 

     – Ты собираешь выбрать одно из этих Пальмовых стихотворений, чтобы рассказать на экзамене по английскому?

     – Нет.

     – Почему?

     – Это может повлечь за собой проблемы, – ответил Кастиэль.

     – Каким образом?

     – Некоторые из них чересчур сексуальны.

     – Но немалая часть их довольно романтична, насколько я мог понять. Выбери одно из них.

     – Не думаю.

     – Ты слишком переживаешь, парень. Все равно никто в этом классе не способен будет понять, о чем, черт побери, ты будешь говорить.

     Кастиэль поставил свои тапки возле кровати, а когда он повернулся, то увидел, что Дин наблюдает за ним.

     – Дин?

     – Ммм?

     – _Что?_

     Дин ухмыльнулся. 

     – Отличные штанишки.

     Кастиэль был одет простую футболку и голубые пижамные штаны, с рисунком в виде лося на них и надписью, которая гласила "мечтая о лосе".

     – Мой дядя Рафаэль прислал их из Мэна, – сказал Кастиэль, смутившись.

     – Миленько.

     Кастиэль попытался скрыть румянец, вспыхнувший на его щеках, и залез в постель.

     – Спокойной ночи, Кас, – сказал Дин, засовывая ноги под одеяло.

     – Спокойной ночи, Дин, – ответил Кастиэль, положив очки на прикроватную тумбочку и выключив свет.

     Ночь была прохладной, но не холодной. Свет от полной луны проникал в комнату, освещая Дина, лежащего на спине, сплетя пальцы на животе. Кастиэль какое-то время наблюдал за ним, позволяя глазам привыкнуть к полумраку, чтобы можно было рассмотреть черты Дина. Несмотря на темноту и даже отсутствие очков, Кастиэль практически мог пересчитать каждую его ресничку.

     – Кас?

     – Да, Дин?

     – А кто такой Майкл?

     Он ожидал, что до этого дойдет. Упоминание даже вскользь имени Майкла должно было вызвать вопросы.

     – Мой старший брат. Он погиб в несчастном случае на мотоцикле в то лето, когда мне исполнилось тринадцать. Мы с ним делили комнату.

     – Кас… Прости. Я и понятия не имел.

     – Ну, мы на самом деле практически не говорили о наших семьях. Рано или поздно это бы всплыло.

     – Я не хотел бередить старые раны. Я просто хотел узнать, что ты имел в виду, когда упомянул, что это кровать Майкла.

     – Да все в порядке. Это просто сила привычки. Мы с мамой еще не отвыкли от этого.

     – Ты сильно скучаешь по нему?

     – Довольно сложно описать, – сказал Кастиэль, повернувшись на бок лицом к Дину, так же, как он раньше поворачивался к Майклу посреди ночи. – Это как океан.

     – Океан?

     – Горе и то, как я справляюсь с тем, что его нет. Оно приходит и отходит. Иногда оно плещется волнами вокруг меня, а иногда просто слегка касается, если я подпускаю его слишком близко.

     – Нам не обязательно больше говорить об этом.

     – Да все нормально, Дин. Я не против разговора о нем.

     Дин снова затих, и Кастиэль перекатился на спину, думая о том, что надо бы и поспать. Кастиэль начал проваливаться в дрему, когда Дин заговорил.

     – Кас?

      – Ммм?

     – Есть кое-что, чего я не рассказывал тебе о моей собственной семье. Это довольно сложно, именно поэтому я никогда об этом не упоминал.

     Кастиэль повернулся к Дину и подпер голову рукой. 

     – И что это?

     – У меня тоже есть брат.

     Кастиэль не сразу ответил. Он понял, что рассказав о Майкле, он, очевидно, приоткрыл замок на сундуке, который Дин до того держал запертым.

     – Я не знал, как рассказать тебе, – сказал Дин. – Прости.

     – Не извиняйся, Дин, – Кастиэль остановился. – А почему ты никогда не говорил о нем?

     – Потому что я не видел его с тех пор, как мне было четыре. Его зовут Сэм.

     – Это определенно очень долгое время. Почему так получилось?

     – Это случилось, когда мои родители развелись. Моя мать не потянула бы обоих детей, а у отца были свои причины, по которым он не смог взять Сэмми. Брату было всего полгода в то время – полагаю, отец просто не был уверен, что сможет справиться. Не знаю. Мы никогда не разговаривали об этом. Короче говоря, Сэмми остался с моей мамой, а я уехал с отцом. Мы несколько раз говорили по телефону, но после того, как я и отец начали мотаться по всей стране, а родители принялись ругаться как кошка с собакой, мы со временем потеряли контакт.

     – В таком случае у тебя есть брат, которого ты фактически не знаешь.

     – Ага. Я видел фотографии и все такое, но если я наткнусь на него на улице, то даже не узнаю, кто это, черт подери, был. Через несколько недель ему исполнится тринадцать. Второго мая, если быть точным. Я никогда не забываю об этом.

     – Жаль слышать это, Дин. Это должно быть очень больно.

     – Не настолько болезненно, как потерять кого-то, кого ты знал всю жизнь, как ты, Кас. Но там, где у тебя океан, у меня просто огромная… пустая… дыра. В этом есть какой-то смысл?

     – Есть.

     – Вроде как именно это и послужило причиной той фигни с темнотой. Это прозвучит глупо, но последний раз, когда я видел лицо моей мамы, была та ночь, когда она стояла в детской Сэма, собирая его вещи. Тогда они ушли.

     – А ты никогда не думал о том, чтобы навестить его?

     – Думал, но это довольно болезненная тема для моего старика, понимаешь? Но теперь, когда я достаточно взрослый, чтобы вести машину, я вполне мог бы решиться на это путешествие. Посмотреть, что я смогу узнать.

     – В одиночку?

     – Ага, наверное. А что?

     Кастиэль живо представил себе возможность провести с Дином время таким образом, только они вдвоем, без беспокойства о школе, задирах или родителях.

     – Я неплохо ориентируюсь по картам, – сказал Кастиэль.

     – Что, правда? – спросил Дин, хихикнув в темноте.

     – А еще я могу поменять колесо и проверить масло.

     – Ты, похоже, многому научился в автомобильном классе, Кас.

     – Я мог добывать бензин, где бы мы ни остановились.

     – Хмм, серьезно? Ну и какой бензин любит моя детка?

     – Он будет высшего качества.

     Дин снова засмеялся. 

     – Ты и я вместе в дороге, Кас?

     – Да.

     Дин сел и снял через голову свою футболку. 

     – Я был бы рад.

     Мягкий свет, проникающий через окно, освещал грудь Дина, когда он снимал свою футболку. Он бросил ее на пол, а когда повернулся, Кастиэль смог увидеть жуткий кровоподтек, расплывшийся по всему боку Дина от самой подмышки. Даже в таком неверном свете Кастиэль мог различить, насколько жутким был синяк.

     Кастиэль не мог пересилить себя и отвести взгляд. Дин, судя по всему, преуменьшил ущерб от удара, когда упоминал о нем раньше.

     Кастиэль хотел рассказать Дину, насколько бесполезным он себя ощущал, когда Аластар ударил его дворником, насколько зол он был, что не мог это контролировать и не мог ничего придумать для собственной защиты. Но пока он лежал там, разглядывая Дина, он обнаружил, что у него просто не хватает слов, чтобы выразить свои чувства.

     Дин медленно лег обратно, но Кастиэль даже не озаботился включить свет. Он поднялся, подошел к кровати, на которой растянулся Дин, и сел рядом с ним.

     – Кас?

     Он потянулся и нежно прикоснулся к синяку на правом боку Дина, обводя его края. Дин напрягся, но, когда Кастиэль провел пальцами вниз по его руке, он позволил ему взять его запястье и поднять руки вверх, за голову.

     Кастиэль слегка царапнул кожу на запястье Дина, и Дин вздрогнул. Он коснулся предплечья Дина, внутренней части локтя, трицепса, провел по волосам в его подмышке, затем положил ладонь ему на грудь.

     Он мог чувствовать, что сердце Дина стучало в одном ритме с его собственным. Они не разговаривали – единственным слышимым звуком было резкое дыхание Дина. Когда Кастиэль легкими круговыми движениями большим пальцем начал обводить сосок, Дин втянул воздух через зубы. Этот звук послал по всему телу Кастиэля электрический разряд, будто кто-то щелкнул выключателем. Он позволил своей руке продолжить блуждать по груди Дина. Тот не был таким жилистым, как Кастиэль, но при этом не был и чересчур мускулистым. Он был просто сильным и хорошо сложенным.

     Дин позволил ему продолжить исследование, не отрывая глаз от Кастиэля. Кастиэль дотронулся до его ключицы, а потом пробежался пальцами по плечам, задержался на небритом подбородке и пересек губы, обвел брови и даже ресницы, что заставило Дина моргнуть и легонько засмеяться. Рука Кастиэля в конце концов вернулась обратно на грудь Дина. Через несколько секунд он понял, что смотрит на него, а тот не отводит взгляда.

     Кастиэль наклонился и глубоко поцеловал его, заботясь о том, чтобы не задеть поврежденного носа парня и собственной разбитой губы. Дин застонал, когда их языки встретились.

     Затем Кастиэль скользнул в постель рядом с ним. Дин повернулся на бок, чтобы Кастиэль мог прижаться к нему сзади. Он был на пару дюймов ниже, чем Дин, что позволило ему прижать губами к шее Дина сзади и легонько целовать его. Дин довольно вздохнул и потянулся, чтобы взять руку Кастиэля и положить ее себе на бедро, не задевая ушиба.

     – Я бы все отдал, чтобы ты не пострадал из-за меня, – прошептал ему Кастиэль.

     – Ты того стоишь, – прошептал Дин в ответ.

     Наконец дыхание Дина стало медленным и размеренным. Кастиэль прижался лбом к спине Дина, поцеловал его, а потом и сам уснул.

 

     Кастиэль проснулся с рассветом. В комнате было еще темно и поначалу он с трудом понял, где находится. Похоже, ночью Дин перевернулся на спину, и теперь Кастиэль осознал, что спит у него на груди.

     Осторожно, как мог, он высвободился из объятий Дина, накрыл его одеялом и вернулся в собственную постель. Дин слегка засопел и снова перевернулся на бок.

     Кастиэль лежал там, неспособный отвести взгляд от Дина. Подобно луне этой ночью рассветные лучи касались его шеи и груди. Его лицо все еще было скрыто в темноте, но его плечо, рука и ушиб на ребрах были хорошо видны. Это было прекрасно. _Он_ был прекрасен.

     Кастиэль тихонько достал свой альбом, нацепил очки и начал рисовать.

 

     Следующая неделя в школе была просто невыносима без Дина. Казалось, будто это его отстранили от занятий, а не друга. Они придумывали способы обойти запрет директора, чтобы обедать вместе, но в итоге решили, что будет лучше для Дина держаться как можно дальше от школы. Кастиэль не хотел, чтобы положение вещей стало еще хуже.

     Они проводили вместе столько времени после школы, сколько было возможно, как бы мало им это не казалось. Отец Дина мертвенно побледнел, узнав о его временном отстранении, и заставлял его заниматься работой по дому и помогать чистить ангар на базе. Дин сказал, что никогда раньше не видел столько замасленных запчастей вертолета.

     Единственной приятной вещью в результате всего этого бардака, стало то, что Аластара тоже отстранили. Том и Брэйди делали независимые физиономии, когда видели его, не желая, похоже, что-либо предпринимать без Аластара. Жизнь стала на удивление безмятежной – разве что одинокой – в эту неделю.

     Когда же, наконец, наступил понедельник, Кастиэль был непривычно взволнован предстоящим походом в школу. Его мама даже упаковала двойной обед. Она очень ему сочувствовала, и, похоже, понимала, насколько он был расстроен, пока Дина не было в школе.

     В классной комнате его лицо озарилось, как только Дин вошел в дверь. Тот подмигнул и сел рядом с ним.

     – Давно не виделись, незнакомец, – сказал Дин.

     – _Дин._ Мне тебя не хватало.

     – Та же фигня, чувак, – он наклонился к Кастиэлю и понизил голос. – И мне действительно хочется поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас.

     – Хотел бы я, чтобы это было осуществимо, но тебе придется подождать, пока мы не встретимся позже на нашем месте.

     – Ммм, обед, – вздохнул Дин. – Он всегда был моей самой любимой частью дня, но теперь он, кажется, становится еще интереснее.

     Кастиэль попытался скрыть румянец, появившийся на его щеках, и посмотрел вниз на руки.

     – Ой, а ну, не смей смущаться. Тебе нравится это ничуть не меньше, чем мне.

     Кастиэль робко улыбнулся.

     – Если это поможет, мама сказала, что приготовила тебе что-то особенное.

     – Ого.

     Мистер Захария прервал дальнейшую беседу очередными объявлениями и перекличкой, а потом они отправились на урок английского.

     – Интересно, что твоя мама приготовила для меня, – сказал Дин. – Огромный сандвич? Пирог? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что она сделала пирожков…

     Слова Дина были прерваны возникшим из ниоткуда Аластаром, толкнувшим его в шкафчик. Дин выпрямился и ровно встал на месте.

     – Ты счастливчик, что я не убил тебя к ебеням прямо сейчас посреди коридора, – Аластар угрожающе  посмотрел на Дина, тыча пальцем в его лицо. – Я был отстранен на целую неделю из-за тебя и пропустил игру против Койотов.

     – Хреново же быть тобой, – отбил атаку Дин.

     Том и Брэйди переглянулись, а Аластар приблизился к Дину. 

     – Будь очень, _очень_ осторожен, разговаривая со мной, Винчестер, иначе в следующий раз я вышвырну твою задницу отсюда так, что ты не сможешь вернуться.

     – Ты повторяешься, Фолькнехт.

     – Да неужто? Посмотрим, Винчестер. Тебе лучше почаще оглядываться. И твоей _подружке_ тоже.

     Аластар оттолкнул Кастиэля к шкафчикам и пошел вместе со смеющимися Томом и Брэйди вниз.

 

     Кастиэль пытался проигнорировать стычку в коридоре, но у него никак не получалось выбросить слова Аластара из головы. Он рассеянно отсидел все уроки и постоянно оглядывался через плечо. Предупреждение Аластара звучало довольно угрожающе.

     Даже обеденный перерыв не смог отвлечь его от мыслей об Аластаре. Он разговаривал с Дином автоматически, а его разум вполне очевидно витал где-то далеко.

     Когда Дин прикончил два пирожка, которые мать Кастиэля и в самом деле положила в пакет с обедом, он заметил, что дверь гаража снова была открыта, и они могли бы срезать путь через парковку, чтобы освободить немножко времени до возвращения в класс.

     – Ты вообще слышал, что я сейчас тебе говорил? – спросил Дин, когда они миновали бейсбольное поле.

     – Прости, что?

     – Я сказал, что мне нужно заглянуть в Импалу по пути в класс.

     – Конечно.

     – А еще я вспомнил, что у меня есть набор переходников, который я обещал одолжить мистеру Сингеру. Надо бы захватить его.

     – Несомненно.

     – Кас?

     – Да, Дин.

     – Ты где-то за миллион миль отсюда. Что не так?

     – Я не могу выкинуть из головы то, что сказал Аластар этим утром.

     – А, он просто воду мутит. На следующей неделе проходит три важных выездных игры, – сказал Дин, когда они проходили по студенческой парковке. – Он не сделает ничего такого, из-за чего его снова смогут отстранить от занятий.

     – Ну не знаю. Он явно жаждал мести.

     Дин остановился посреди парковки и положил руки на плечи Кастиэля. 

     – Кастиэль, я не собираюсь позволить ему причинить тебе боль, ясно?

     Кастиэль покачал головой, желая объяснить, что не желает этого. 

     – Я знаю, но…

     – Доверься мне, – сказал Дин, проводя его между машинами. – А теперь, давай расскажи, как прошел урок изобразительного искусства?

     – Мистер Дарроу похвалил меня за некоторые из школьных работ, – Кастиэль вздохнул, радуясь перемене темы, – но не думаю, что хоть одна из них достойна выставки.

     – Он собирается выбирать из всего того, что вы сделаете в классе и включит это в выставку, да?

     – Да. Но из-за того, что я сосредоточился на классной работе, я начал уделять мало внимания моему альбому. А мне нужно сдать его в конце семестра, чтобы получить итоговую оценку, – объяснил Кастиэль.

     – Ну, тогда, возможно, тебе стоит прекратить постоянно рисовать меня и обратить внимание на что-то еще?

     Кастиэль улыбнулся. 

     – Мне нравится рисовать тебя.

     – В твоем альбоме нет практически ничего, кроме меня, Кас. Нарисуй уже тарелку с фруктами, или, даже не знаю, вазу с цветами или еще чего-нибудь, чтобы не было этих веснушек.

     – И ресниц?

     Дин взглянул на него. 

     – А что там с моими ресницами?

     – Ничего, – усмехнулся Кастиэль.

     – Это был флирт только что? Кастиэль Агнус, ты со мной флиртуешь? Если да, я собираюсь…

     Дин оборвал себя на полуслове из-за того, что увидел, когда они подошли к Импале.

     – О, боже мой.

     – Что? – спросил Кастиэль, обходя Дина и подойдя к водительской двери. – Там что-то…

     Дин хлопнул ладонью по крыше Импалы. 

     – Сукин сын!

     На двери ключами было выцарапано "педик".

     Кастиэль на автомате огляделся вокруг, но на парковке никого не было. Он ощутил приступ гнева, когда увидел Дина, склонившего голову к двери Импалы и закрывшего глаза.

     – Дин, мне так жаль. Это все моя вина.

     – Нет, Кас, это все _местные кретины_ , – прокричал он, снова стукнув рукой по крыше машины.

     – Но если бы не я, этого бы никогда с тобой не случилось.

     Негодование Кастиэля все еще разливалось белой яростью по всему телу из-за того, что происходило с ним на протяжении всего семестра. Вполне достаточно было и того, что он сам страдал от всех этих оскорблений, насмешек и издевательств. А теперь еще и Дин доставалось из-за него.

     – Послушай, – сказал Дин, отпирая дверь, – ты значишь для меня гораздо больше, чем что-либо еще, ясно? Ну а если мне придется терпеть то, что кто-то зовет меня педиком или как-то еще в этом духе, потому что я с тобой, то так тому и быть. Все остальные могут проваливать ко всем чертям.

     Дин взял набор переходников с заднего сидения и пробежал пальцами по поцарапанной поверхности дверцы Импалы. 

     – Просто пойдем на урок, – вздохнул он.

     Они срезали путь через гараж, вошли в класс и уселись на свои места. Кастиэль нашел себе и Дину места в самой дальней части комнаты – подальше от Аластара и его шайки.

     Дин отдал ему пластиковый пакет с набором переходников и бросил свой рюкзак на рабочий стол.

     – Сейчас вернусь.

     Дин пересек комнату в два прыжка до того места, где сидел Аластар. Том и Брэйди встали со своих стульев, но Аластар казался расслабленным и спокойно смотрел на стоящего рядом Дина.

     – Я чем-то могу помочь тебе, Винчестер?

     – Я знаю, что ты сделал с Импалой, – хмуро сказал Дин, он приглушил голос, но недостаточно, чтобы Кастиэль не смог услышать.

     – С какой такой Импалой? – насмешливо спросил Аластар, и Том и Брэйди угодливо засмеялись.

     – Иди на хуй, Аластар. Ты еще пожалеешь об этом.

     – Да я весь дрожу, – усмехнулся он. – Иди к своей подружке, гребаный гомик.

     Кастиэль увидел, как Дин сжимает кулаки, но в этот момент вошел мистер Сингер, и он отступил.

     Аластар ухмыльнулся отступлению Дина, пока Том и Брэйди вполголоса комментировали ситуацию.

     – Дин? – спросил Кастиэль, глядя на то, как ходят желваки по скулам Дина. – Ты…

     – Я в порядке, – со злостью констатировал он. – Но им точно придется отвалить от моей Импалы. Ты хоть представляешь себе, как сложно будет найти подходящую краску для машины 67-го года? Черт, да лучше бы он меня поколотил, чем так изуродовать мою детку.

     Дин подавленно вздохнул, закинул назад рюкзак и погрузился в свои заметки.

     Кастиэль хотел отомстить, но он был все в том же положении, что и всегда; он был просто раздавлен тем, что атаки Аластара стали гораздо более болезненными и жестокими. Он пытался успокоиться и быть хладнокровным, но не мог спустить Аластару то, что он сделал Дину.

     Кастиэль все еще теребил в руках пластиковый пакет с набором переходников. Он начал думать об Импале, о том, что сделал Аластар, а потом об автомобильном классе, мистере Сингере и обо всем, что они успели узнать за семестр. И вдруг у него возник отличный план отмщения.

     Улыбаясь самому себе, он достал тетрадь с записями по автомобильному классу и начал ее листать.

 

     На следующий день после классного часа Дин и Кастиэль остановились у своих шкафчиков перед английским.

     – Хей.

     Кастиэль взял книги и захлопнул шкафчик. 

     – Ты готов?

     – Мне нужно кое о чем позаботиться перед уроком. Ничего, если ты дойдешь до английского в одиночестве?

     – Да. Мне предупредить мисс Милтон, что ты опоздаешь? Ты вроде собирался сегодня утром рассказывать стихотворение в качестве экзамена?

     Дин провел рукой по волосам. 

     – Я знаю, и не напоминай. Я и так боюсь.

     – У тебя все получится, – сказал Кастиэль.

     – Я буду вовремя. Это не должно занять много времени.

     Кастиэль хмуро поглядел на него. 

     – У тебя все в порядке, да, Дин?

     – Ну конечно, ни о чем не волнуйся. Я буду в классе через минуту. Ты иди вперед, а я догоню тебя в конце лестницы.

     – Хорошо.

     Он смотрел, как Дин идет в обратную сторону, пытаясь сообразить, что же такое срочное у него образовалось, что не могло подождать до конца урока. Он закинул свой рюкзак на плечи и поднялся по лестнице, довольно заметив, что Аластара не было в пределах видимости.

     Кастиэль стоял в коридоре на верху лестницы и ждал. Несколько минут спустя подошел Дин, и, хотя он старательно пытался это скрыть, Кастиэль заметил, что тот прихрамывал.

     – Что происходит? – спросил Кастиэль, отталкивая его назад и подальше от двери в класс.

     – Не собираюсь обсуждать это.

     – Дин, что произошло?

     – Аластар "нечаянно" заехал мне битой во время тренировки вчера, – вздохнул он.

     – Он _что?_

     – Это зрело уже давно, – сказал Дин. – В смысле, парень ненавидит меня. Рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Вот где я был. Я сказал тренеру Зазелю, что покидаю команду.

     – Но тебе же нравится бейсбол.

     Он улыбнулся. 

     – Да, я люблю бейсбол. Но не команду. Кроме того, не знаю, слышал ли ты, но капитан – тот еще козел.

     Отношения между ними были самым важным в жизни Кастиэля, но Дин уже начинал страдать из-за них. Для начала эта стычка в автомобильном классе, синяки и отстранение, потом скрытые угрозы, поцарапанная Импала, а теперь еще и предумышленное нападение во время тренировки.

     Тот факт, что Дину достался удар битой из-за него, затопил Кастиэля чувством вины. Но осознание того, что Аластар к тому же ушел от ответственности, вызвало в нем гнев.

     – Он пожалеет, что вообще когда-либо прикасался к тебе, – с нажимом сказал Кастиэль.

     Улыбка Дина сошла на нет. 

     – Эгей, полегче, парень. Я не хочу, чтобы ты открыто выступал против него или чего еще в этом духе.

     – Я могу защитить себя, – заявил он. – Если понадобится.

     – Уверен, что сможешь. Я помню, как ты держал огромную ветку над моей головой в первый день, когда я заговорил с тобой…

      – Я так устал от этого, Дин, – с трудом прошептал он. – Я не могу больше это выносить. Годы и годы этих издевок и приставаний, а сейчас в моей жизни появился ты и… и это происходит и с тобой тоже. Это нужно остановить! Он продолжает выходить сухим из воды!

     Дин оглянулся вокруг, а затем подошел вплотную к Кастиэлю. 

     – Кас, мы вместе теперь в этом дерьме. Я знаю, что ты злишься. Я тоже. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты доказывал себе что-то, попутно пострадав.

     – А что насчет тебя?

     – Я не позволю ему смешать с грязью любого из нас. И хотя, не могу представить себе ничего лучшего, чем стереть эту гадкую ухмылку с его уродливой гребаной рожи, мне не нужны неприятности, так же, как и тебе.

     Кастиэль глубоко выдохнул и покачал головой.

     – Мы выберемся из этого, ясно?

     Когда он не ответил, Дин сдавил руку Кастиэля. 

     – Ясно?

     Он не говорил Дину о том, что запланировал сделать. Он не собирался вступать в открытую конфронтацию с Аластаром, но он собирался доказать Дину, что может постоять за себя – используя голову, а не кулаки.

     – Да.

     – Отлично. А теперь мы можем вернуться к нашей самой большой проблеме?

     Кастиэль скорчил гримасу. 

     – Это к которой?

     – К этому проклятому стихотворению, которое я вынужден был выучить. Дерьмо, я нервничаю.

     – Но ты подготовился, так ведь, Дин?

     – Я-то подготовился, ага, но это не поможет, если меня вывернет на парня в ряду напротив.

     – Расслабься. Я рядом.

     – Я знаю, Кас.

     – Нет, – улыбнулся он. – Я имел в виду, смотри на меня, когда будешь рассказывать стихотворение. Это позволит тебе успокоиться и сосредоточиться.

     – Хорошо, – сказал Дин. Он сделал два глубоких вдоха. – Только не отворачивайся.

     – Ты же знаешь, что не отвернусь.

     Кастиэль проследовал за ним настолько близко, насколько это было возможно, затем они зашли в класс и нашли свои места. Голос мисс Милтон призвал класс к вниманию. 

     – Доброе утро всем. Итак, мистер Винчестер, сегодня ваш день. Вы готовы?

     – Нет, но я все же расскажу стихотворение.

     – Очень смешно. Идите сюда и давайте начнем.

     – Пожалуйста, назовите стихотворение, которое вы будете рассказывать и книгу, из которой вы его взяли, – попросила мисс Милтон.

     – Не уверен, что у него есть название, – сказал Дин, глядя на Кастиэля, – но оно из сборника Уолта Уитмена, "Листья травы", изданного после 1860-го года.

     Кастиэль резко вдохнул.

     – Отлично, пожалуйста, продолжайте.

    _– Летописцы будущих веков,_

_Вот я открою, что скрыто за этим бесстрастным лицом,_

_и скажу вам, что написать обо мне._

_Напечатайте имя мое и портрет мой повесьте повыше, ибо имя_

_мое - это имя того, кто умел так нежно любить,_

_И портрет мой - друга портрет, страстно любимого другом,.._

     Кастиэль улыбнулся, и Дин украдкой улыбнулся в ответ, прежде чем продолжить.

      _– Того, кто не песнями своими гордился, но безграничным_

_в себе океаном любви, кто изливал его щедро на всех,_

_Кто часто блуждал на путях одиноких, о друзьях о желанных мечтая,_

_Кто часто в разлуке с другом томился ночами без сна,_

_Кто хорошо испытал, как это страшно, как страшно, что тот,_

_кого любишь, может быть, втайне к тебе равнодушен,_

_Чье счастье бывало: по холмам, по полям,_

_по лесам пробираться, обнявшись, вдвоем, в стороне от других,_

_Кто часто, блуждая по улицам с другом, клал себе на плечо его_

_руку, а свою к нему на плечо._

_(перевод Корнея Чуковского)_

     Несколько учеников, которые внимательно слушали, выдавили из себя неискренние аплодисменты, а Дин вернулся на свое место, улыбаясь от уха до уха.

     – Это было… эм, очень хорошо, Дин, – сказала мисс Милтон, улыбаясь им обоим.

     – Как думаешь, будут из-за этого проблемы? – сказал он Кастиэлю с усмешкой.

     – Дин… Я поверить не могу… это было невероятно. Но почему ты мне даже не сказал, какое стихотворение выбрал, чтобы рассказать на экзамене? Я мог бы помочь тебе.

     – Я знаю, Кас, но есть некоторые вещи, которые мальчики должны делать самостоятельно. Я хотел показать тебе, на что способен.

     Он понимающе кивнул. Дин идеально выразил словами то, что он сам чувствовал по поводу Аластара.

     И его уверенность в собственном плане мести окрепла как никогда.

 

     Всю следующую неделю Кастиэль потихоньку собирал все необходимые для осуществления своего плана. Он не хотел покупать все разом, так что он предпринял три отдельных вылазки в три различных магазина.

     Кастиэль даже вычислил идеальный момент. Ему нужно было дождаться дождя, чтобы бейсбольная команда ушла тренироваться в спортивный зал из-за непогоды. На третий день непрекращающегося дождя он решил, что пора привести свой план в действие.

     Дин ежедневно подвозил его в школу и обратно, так что на четвертый день, когда на улице все еще моросило, он сказал Дину, что немного задержится после школы и попросил подобрать его попозже у библиотеки. На носу были выпускные экзамены, и Кастиэль сказал ему, что хочет позаниматься.

     В конце дня он выжидал в одной из уборных, пока школа не опустела. Кастиэль достал свой рюкзак и сумку с припасами из шкафчика, затем так, чтобы его никто не заметил, вышел наружу через боковую дверь и направился на студенческую парковку.

     Он легко нашел кричаще-желтый мустанг Аластара.

     Когда Кастиэль подошел достаточно близко, он пригнулся, спрятавшись среди других машин, подошел к колесам мустанга и открыл свою тетрадь по автомобильному курсу.

     Маленьким молотком он забил несколько гвоздиков в протекторы покрышек, недостаточно глубоко, чтобы проколоть, но достаточно, чтобы потихоньку спускало воздух на протяжении нескольких дней, а то и недель. Потом он обошел машину. Удостоверившись, что никого нет вокруг, он надрезал резиновые насадки дворников, так, чтобы металл конструкции слегка касался ветрового стекла. Затем он смазал его вазелином и посыпал гравием со школьной подъездной дороги. Мелкий дождь совершенно не мешал ему. Напротив, так было даже лучше – потому что он знал, что Аластар обязательно включит дворники, когда поедет домой.

     И в качестве завершающего аккорда он открутил крышку банки с икрой яркого цвета. Икринки, используемые как приманка для форели, легко проскользнули в воздушные отверстия в основании ветрового стекла. Он с дядей Рафаэлем ловили на них рыбу во время его последней поездки в Мэн. Кастиэль знал, что у икры довольно терпкий, маслянистый запах, который усилится под лучами летнего солнца.

     Удовлетворенный результатом своих трудов, он упаковал все обратно в пластиковый пакет и засунул его в рюкзак. И он никак не мог побороть расцветающую на лице улыбку, когда покидал парковку.

 

     На следующий день они вместе обедали на своем обычном месте: Дин болонским сандвичем, а Кастиэль – индейкой с ржаным хлебом. Он был в прекрасном настроении, потому что не только отомстил Аластару, но еще и не видел его весь день. Как бы он хотел, чтобы результаты его стараний заставили Аластара пропустить школу. Он мысленно хихикал, думая о последствиях своих действий.

     Дин лежал на спине, опершись головой о дерево, с "Листьями травы" в руках. Он посмотрел на спину Кастиэля и улыбнулся. 

     – Ты сегодня даже звучишь счастливым.

     – А я счастлив.

     – И что тому причиной?

     – То, что я, наконец, решил получить причитающееся.

     – Звучит как-то знакомо, – Дин сделал сконфуженное лицо. – Мне следовало бы знать…

     – Я имел в виду, что отомстил. Аластару.

     Дин сел как по тревоге. 

     – Ты _что?_

     – Я всего лишь отплатил ему за все то, что он сделал мне, и тебе…

     – Кас, что ты сделал?

     – Я просто использовал кое-какие практические навыки, полученные на уроках в автомобильном классе.

     – Кас…

     – Я подпортил его мустанг. Но я был предельно осторожен. Он никогда не узнает, кто это сделал.

     – Это тебе не шкафчик разрисовывать, парень. Это уже попахивает большим дерьмом, – сказал Дин.

     – Я же не вывел из строя его машину и не сделал ее опасной для вождения. Я просто… проявил фантазию.

     – И как ты проявил фантазию?

     – Во-первых, я забил несколько гвоздиков в протекторы. Потом я слегка надрезал резиновые насадки на дворниках и смазал стекло смесью гравия и вазелина…

     – Зачем ты это сделал?

     – Потому что в тот момент, когда он включит дворники, если уж металлические детали сквозь надрезы в резине не поцарапают стекло, то жирный противный вазелин в смеси с гравием точно завершит дело.

     – Иисусе.

     – Ах, и конечно, еще икра.

     – Чего?

     – Я пропихнул рыболовную приманку воздуховоды у основании ветрового стекла. Однажды под жарким летним солнцем они начнут выделять препротивный запах, который будет наполнять салон каждый раз, когда он включит кондиционер. И это будет ему напоминанием.

     – Невероятно, Кас.

     – Чувствую себя гораздо лучше.

     – Знаешь, я бы помог тебе, если бы ты сказал.

     – Я знаю. Но ты же сам говорил, помнишь? Иногда мальчикам нужно делать что-то самостоятельно. Вот и у меня были те же чувства по этому поводу, Дин. Я хотел отплатить ему за все то, через что он заставил меня пройти, за каждое едкое замечание или жестокое слово, что вылетали из его рта за последние месяцы. Хоть раз я хотел побыть на атакующей стороне.

     Дин переполз со своего места туда, где сидел Кастиэль, и обвил его руками. 

     – Тебе ничего не нужно доказывать, Кас. Ты сильный, даже когда Аластар пытается окунуть тебя во все это дерьмо.

     – Ты так думаешь?

     – Черт, ну конечно. Ты умудрился выжить, пройдя через все это. Ты – один из храбрейших людей, что я знаю. Это одно из тех качеств, что привлекли меня к тебе, знаешь, и…

     Дин умолк и повернул голову в сторону деревьев позади них.

     – Дин?

     – Ты это слышал? – спросил он, высвобождаясь из рук Кастиэля.

     – О чем ты…

     Ветви вокруг них затрещали, когда Аластар в сопровождении Тома и Брэйди продирались через деревья.

     Кастиэль даже не успел осознать, что происходит, кроме одной-единственной мысли: что за ними, похоже, проследили прямо до их обеденного места.

     – Беги! – прошипел Дин.

     Дин хотел было подняться на ноги, но Аластар оказался быстрее его. Он схватил Дина за куртку и со всей мочи впечатал его в дерево.

     – А ты не сможешь убежать… _Дин._

     Кастиэль отшатнулся от приближающегося Брэйди, который наклонился и схватил его за волосы. У Кастиэля была возможность развернуться и ударить хулигана локтем в живот, но тут подоспел Том и заломил ему руки за спину.

     Он боролся, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя Тома и Брэйди. Они быстро скрутили Кастиэля, несмотря на все его попытки освободиться. Он прокричал имя Дина, но Брэйди ударил его кулаком в живот, чтобы заткнуть. Он зажал ему рот и связал ремнем колени. Кастиэль беспомощно смотрел, как Аластар, одной рукой прижимая Дина к дереву, другой снова и снова бьет его по челюсти, разбивая губы в кровь.

     – Ты заплатишь за то, что испоганил мою машину, Винчестер.

     Дин поймал взгляд Кастиэля, и в этот момент Кастиэль осознал, какую ужасную ошибку совершил.

     Дин поднял правую руку и заблокировал удар Аластара, ответив ему встречным апперкотом в челюсть с левой руки. Голова Аластара дернулась на бок, и он оступился.

     Дин задыхался, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. 

     – Я ничего тебе не делал…

     Аластар поднялся и начал заходить для еще одного удара, и Дин снова заблокировал его удар. Но в этот раз Аластар отвел его руку и ударил Дина в нос.

     – Еще расскажи мне о том, что ты ничего не знаешь об этом, ты, долбаный механик!

     Ну естественно, Аластар не мог заподозрить в этом Кастиэля. Именно Дин отлично разбирался в автомобилях и угрожал Аластару после того, как изуродовали Импалу. Кастиэль думал, что отомстил, тогда как на самом деле только усугубил ситуацию. Он просто подставил Дина.

     Дин вытер лицо и встал, слегка покачиваясь, а затем наотмашь ударил Аластара по почкам. Аластар хрюкнул от удара, а потом, нанеся улар Дину по голове, с легкостью поставил его на колени. Аластар снова оттащил его к дереву и схватил его за шею. Он надавил ему на горло большим и указательным пальцами и начал сжимать гортань.

     Дин начал издаваться низкие, сиплые звуки, задыхаясь.

     – Дин!

     Кастиэль со всей силы лягнул Тома в колено. Том завопил и отпустил его, а Брэйди, который все еще держал Кастиэля за волосы, дернул его назад, но Кастиэль воспользовался моментом, чтобы вложить весь свой вес в удар локтем в солнечное сплетение Брэйди, и высвободился. Том и Брэйди переглянулись и побежали через лес прямиком в сторону бейсбольного поля.

     Он покачнулся, но сразу же выпрямился и крепко встал на ноги, поднимая большую ветку, как уже делал однажды. Со всей силы он ударил Аластара веткой по спине, тем самым заставляя его ослабить хватку на горле Дина. Огромный кусок дерева переломился пополам, а Аластар оттолкнул Дина и обернулся.

     Его глаза горели безумием, когда он повернулся к Кастиэлю, который поднырнул под удар и ответил солидным хуком справа, прежде чем габариты Аластара дали ему преимущество. Он услышал, как Дин кашлял и кричал его имя, когда Аластар врезался в него, швырнув Кастиэля в дерево. Это выбило из него весь воздух, и он почувствовал руку Аластара, сжимающую его горло.

     – Кас!

     Затем из-за спины Аластара появилась широкая ладонь и оттащила его от Кастиэля. Мистер Захария толкнул Аластара на землю, а мистер Сингер подхватил Кастиэля прежде, чем тот упал.

     – Мистер Сингер? – прохрипел Дин.

     Аластар попытался вырваться, но мистер Захария прижал его руки к земле, и тогда тот он перестал дергаться.

     – Захария помогал мне со сваркой, когда мы услышали крики через открытую дверь гаража, – объяснил мистер Сингер в ответ на замешательство Дина. – Мы увидели, как Том и Брэйди бегут через бейсбольное поле, а затем различили движение среди деревьев.

     Трое парней уставились друг на друга, затем мистер Захария поднял Аластара на ноги и увел его прочь. Тот бросал злобные взгляды на Дина и Кастиэля, но ничего не сказал.

     Мистер Сингер посмотрел на Кастиэля. 

     – Ты в порядке, сынок?

     Кастиэль кивнул, и Дин помог ему подняться на ноги.

     – Давайте, парни, пошли к медсестре. И на этот раз я лично отведу вас в кабинет директора, особенно это тебя касается, Винчестер. Нужно рассказать ему, что здесь произошло.

     – Да, сэр, – Дин подобрал их рюкзаки и обнял Кастиэля за плечи. – Спасибо.

 

     Все, что произошло сразу же после инцидента в лесу, слилось в одно большое пятно, со встречами, конференциями, и поездками в офи правления. Приехали его мать, отец Дина, а сам Кастиэль за это время увидел столько заинтересованно разглядывающих его членов совета правления, сколько не видел вообще никогда.

     Результатом драки с Аластаром и докладов мистера Захарии и мистера Сингера, стало то, что Аластар был не только исключили. У него также отняли форменную куртку школьной спортивной команды, несмотря на то, что Шершни уже вышли в полуфинал. Если доверять услышанному Кастиэлем от своей матери, то, по всей видимости, выпускной класс Аластар проведет в школе для проблемных подростков.

     И хотя его мать собиралась дать ход уголовному делу, Кастиэль уговорил ее спустить все на тормозах. Он ей сказал, что с него достаточно, и он не желал видеться с Аластаром больше, чем это было необходимо. Одно знание того, что Аластара не будет в школе Флур Блафф в выпускном году, уже было для Кастиэля победой.

     Одним из пунктов соглашения администрации школы и Кастиэля стал допуск Аластара ко всем выпускным экзаменам, так что в школу он вернулся, но был помещен под постоянное наблюдение.

     Атмосфера в Флур Блафф кардинально изменилась. Том и Брэйди, не желая потерять места в бейсбольной команде, легко признали свою вину в нападении и получили по неделе отстранения от занятий каждый. Кастиэль слышал, что Том, Брэйди и остальная бейсбольная команда теперь избегали Аластара в коридорах и кафетерии, где он вынужден был ежедневно сидеть в полном одиночестве.

     На четвертый день экзаменов он и Дин вместе шли на английский, когда увидели Аластара в сопровождении надзирателя возле его шкафчика. Он угрожающе уставился на них, сощурил глаза и заскрипел зубами. Кастиэль и Дин уже прошли полпути по лестнице наверх, когда Кастиэль вдруг остановился.

     – Один момент, – сказал Кастиэль Дину.

     – Кас, предполагается, что вы двое не должны приближаться друг к другу.

     Он подошел к самой первой ступеньке и Аластар посмотрел на него.

     – Не сомневаюсь, Аластар, что когда потеплеет, и ты будешь сидеть в своем мустанге, то в полной мере насладишься великолепным запахом тухлой рыбы.

     – Что это, на хер, значит? – рассердился Аластар.

     Дин рассмеялся и спустился по лестнице, чтобы встать рядом с Кастиэлем.

     – Какого хера это означает, Винчестер?

     Дин радостно махнул ему рукой, и, удостоверившись, что Аластар все видит, положил руку на задницу Кастиэля и повел того наверх.

 

     Субботним вечером после экзаменационной недели он стоял напротив зеркала, пытаясь пригладить прядь волос, который совершенно не желал лежать и торчал в сторону. Осознав, что эту войну он проиграл, он надел очки и вышел из ванной.

     – Как я выгляжу? – спросил он, поправляя галстук.

     – Очень привлекательно, – сказала его мама. – Творчески.

     – А ты как всегда прекрасна, мама.

     – Спасибо, дорогой, – сказала она, осматривая свою длинную до пят юбку. – Я подготовилась к сегодняшней выставке.

     – Я к ней целый год готовился. Я взволнован.

     – Все же мне кажется очень странным то, что ты и представления не имеешь, какая из твоих работ будет выставлена.

     – Мистер Дарроу сказал мне, что искусство должно идти из сердца, а не из головы, и что мне нужно было именно почувствовать то, что я хочу изобразить на бумаге. Я попытался следовать этим советам и фокусировался на разных предметах в классе, так что у меня получилась довольно обширная коллекция рисунков, из которой можно выбирать. Ему должно было понравиться то, что я нарисовал, чтобы решить выставлять мою работу.

     Она подошла и пригладила непокорный клочок волос. 

     – Ну, мы никогда не узнаем, если не появимся там.

     – Да, и я не хочу опаздывать.

     – А отец Дина знает, что он идет с нами сегодня?

     – Он уже получил разрешение.

     – Очень мило с твоей стороны было пригласить его.

     – О, он бы ни за что не пропустил это.

     Она только улыбнулась и кивнула, затем они вместе покинули квартиру, чтобы зайти за Дином.

     – Поверить не могу, что ты заставил меня напялить галстук, – проворчал Дин, когда они уже уселись в машину.

     – Мне хотелось, чтобы ты выглядел представительно.

     – Я выбрал галстук ярко-зеленого цвета, потому что надеюсь, что тогда он сможет отвлечь людей от моего лица.

     Кастиэль обернулся, чтобы осмотреть все еще не сошедшие, медленно заживающие ушибы, оставшиеся после драки с Аластаром. 

     – Ну, по крайней мере, опухлость более-менее сошла.

     – Тьфу ты, эта фигня меня задушит.

     – Он тебе очень идет, – сказала мама Кастиэля, взглянув на него через зеркало заднего вида.

     – Ну, вот видишь?

     – Спасибо, миссис Агнус, – ответил Дин, залившись румянцем от смущения.

     Выставочный зал уже был забит, когда они приехали. Пространство было заполнено художественными работами, разделенными широкими проходами. Большие белые доски для информации были накрыты черным бархатом, а работы закреплены на этих испровизированных стендах. Имя художников было написано в маленькой карточке, прикрепленной рядом. Большие картины и скульптуры были выстроены в линию в оркестровой яме.

     Мама Кастиэля останавливалась и рассматривала все выставленные работы, хотя сам он с беспокойством ожидал момента, когда они найдут одну из нарисованных им на уроке работ.

     – Я нашел рисунки ребят из моего класса, но что-то не вижу ничего своего, – сказал он.

     – А что, если она среди картин, выставленных на сцене? – спросил Дин.

     – Те места только для работ, которые были выбраны как лучшие в школе.

     – И ты уверен, что твоей там нет? – спросила его мать.

     – Не думаю, мама. Нам стоит продолжить искать ее тут, внизу.

     – Хорошо.

     Они ходили туда-сюда и проверили каждый стенд дважды, и в конце концов Кастиэль подошел к  мистеру Дарроу, разговаривавшему с другим учителем.

     – Простите, мистер Дарроу, но я не могу найти свою работу.

     – Потому что она наверху, Кастиэль, – сказал он, указывая на сцену.

     – Она… там?

     Дин ткнул его локтем. 

     – Ну, я же говорил.

     Мистер Дарроу повернулся к его матери. 

     – Я – учитель Кастиэля, Джордж Дарроу. Вы, должно быть, очень гордитесь.

     Она пожала руку мистеру Дарроу. 

     – Так и есть, спасибо.

     – У вашего сына исключительный талант. Было очень сложно выбирать из его зарисовок.

     – Из моих _зарисовок_?

     – Как бы ни были хороши твои работы в классе, Кастиэль, то, что было в твоем альбоме – просто великолепно. Я выбрал один из этих рисунков.

     – Вы…

     – Он только что сказал, что выбрал что-то из твоего альбома? – спросил Дин. – Того самого, который практически целиком заполнен мной?

     Кастиэль смог только кивнуть.

     Мама Кастиэля похлопала сына по плечу. 

     – Ну что, пойдем посмотрим, какой из твоих рисунков мистер Дарроу выбрал как один из самых лучших в школе?

     Они поднялись по лестнице на сцену, где экспозиция была оформлена более профессионально, чем те работы, которые выставлялись внизу. Они переходили между стендами и, наконец, нашли тот, на котором выставлялись работы учеников предпоследнего года обучения.

     И там, оформленный в паспарту, был рисунок Кастиэля, на котором он запечатлел Дина, спящего на кровати Майкла.

     Кастиэль в шоке вытаращил глаза на очертания обнаженной кожи, складки простыни, освещенные первыми лучами солнца плечо, руку, тень синяка на ребрах. Для не знавших, кто здесь изображен, человек на рисунке выглядел как любой другой спящий подросток. Темнота и легкие тени скрывали черты Дина.

     Для мамы Кастиэля, однако, это было очевидно.

     – Ох… – воскликнула она.

     – О Господи, – сказал Дин.

     Она подошла поближе к рисунку, начала рассматривать его под различными углами. Аккуратно обошла его и кивнула.

     – Он великолепно изобразил тебя, Дин.

     Дин моргнул. 

     – Эм… ага.

     – Мама, я могу объяснить…

     – Тебе не нужно. Картина уже все сказала за тебя. Очевидно, ты последовал советам мистера Дарроу и просто перенес то, что у тебя в сердце, на бумагу. И это прекрасно.

     Кастиэль взглянул на Дина, а потом перевел взгляд на ноги. 

     – Спасибо.

     – Милый, я думаю, нам нужно многое обсудить относительно того, что здесь нарисовано, что скажешь?

     Он посмотрел на нее. 

     – Да, мама, похоже на то.

     Мать обняла его за плечи, и они втроем покинули выставочный зал.

     На обратном пути домой он хранил молчание, со страхом ожидая того, что будет после. Очевидно, у матери появились собственные соображения насчет того, почему Кастиэль нарисовал полуобнаженного, спящего на соседней кровати Дина.

     Он ничего не сказал даже после того, как попрощался с Дином и вошел в квартиру. Его сердце отбойным молотком стучало в груди, практически так же сильно, как когда Дин впервые поцеловал его.

     Его мать бросила сумочку на кушетку, а затем села за кухонный стол. 

     – Подойди сюда, Кастиэль.

     Он сел рядом с ней. Его ощутимо трясло, и он пытался не показывать этого. Мозг лихорадочно работал. Стоит ли ему признать правду, или же продолжать держать в тайне их отношения? Он чувствовал, что было бы очень трудно скрыть от своей матери то, что делало его настолько счастливым.

     – Может, расскажешь мне, что ты чувствуешь к Дину?

     – Он – мой лучший друг.

     Взяв его руку, она сказала:

     – Кастиэль, дорогой, ты помнишь наш разговор, когда я сказала, что ты можешь рассказать мне что угодно, даже нечто такое, чего, как ты думаешь, я не пойму?

     – Да, мама.

     – Я хочу, чтобы ты доверял мне. Ты расскажешь мне о Дине?

     Кастиэлю трудно давался ответ. Он не знал, что сказать, но чем больше думал об этом, тем сильнее стук его сердца отдавался в ушах, и он решил, что пора уже с этим разобраться.

     – Думаю, я люблю его, – сказал он дрожащим голосом.

     – Я чувствовала, что в этом все дело.

     – Я могу объяснить…

     Она улыбнулась ему. 

     – Я думаю, это здорово, Кастиэль.

     – Ты… да?

     – Очень редко можно найти кого-то такого в своей жизни. Ты счастливчик. И мне на самом деле нравится Дин. Он – прекрасный молодой человек.

     – Но…

     – Думал, я разозлюсь?

     – Не знаю, – честно ответил он. – Я не знал, что и думать.

     – Я растила тебя шестнадцать – ну, в августе будет семнадцать – лет, – она откинула волосы с его глаз. – У меня было чувство, что этот день настанет.

     Теперь он, наконец, понял, что это за шестое чувство, о котором все вокруг говорили.

     – Я не предполагал, что так выйдет. Это просто… случилось.

     – Ну, обычно именно так и получается. Мы никогда этого не ждем, но в один прекрасный день открываем глаза и видим человека, стоящего перед нами, в совершенно другом свете.

     – Я сам не был уверен поначалу, – сказал Кастиэль. – Но после стольких часов, проведенных вместе с Дином, после того, как мы всем делились друг с другом, я почувствовал себя… иначе что ли. Сначала смущенно и немного испуганно, а потом счастливее, чем когда бы то ни было.

     – Испуганно, почему?

     – Я не хотел, чтобы ты разочаровалась во мне, или, того хуже, перестала меня любить.

     – За то, что следуешь своему сердцу? За то, что счастлив? Как ты себе это представляешь?

     – Не знаю.

     – Я – твоя мать. И до тех пор, пока ты будешь жить полной и счастливой жизнью, ничего из того, что ты скажешь или сделаешь – и это включает любовь к Дину – не заставит меня перестать любить тебя.

     Кастиэль обхватил мать и приподнял ее в крепком объятии. 

     – Спасибо, мама, – прошептал он ей на ухо. – Спасибо. Я люблю тебя.

     Она поцеловала его в лоб. 

     – И я тебя люблю, милый.

     Их разговор был прерван стуком в дверь. Его мама пошла открывать и обнаружила за дверью Дина.

     – Я подумал, мне следует прийти и проверить, как там Кас после… после, эм, ну вы знаете. Он в порядке?

     – Пожалуйста, заходи, Дин, – сказала она.

     – Эм… это значит да? – обеспокоенно спросил Дин.

     – Именно, – сказал Кастиэль из-за спины матери. – Со мной все отлично.

     Дин вошел в гостиную и присел на кушетку.

     – Я пойду переоденусь. Оставлю вас одних, мальчики, чтобы вы могли поговорить.

     Она скрылась в коридоре и Кастиэль сел рядом с Дином.

     – Что произошло? – встревожено спросил Дин.

     – Моя мама, – сказал Кастиэль, – невероятно умная и наблюдательная женщина.

     – Это отлично, Кас. А можем мы пропустить начало истории и перейти сразу к тому, что происходит сейчас?

     – Ну, я имел в виду, она почувствовала, что между нами что-то происходит.

     – Ох.

     – Она меня спросила, а я подтвердил.

     – Вот так просто, – выдохнул Дин. – Я же говорил тебе, ты очень храбрый.

     – Она все поняла, поддержала меня и сказала, что будет рядом несмотря ни на что. Я объяснил, что все произошло само собой. Я рассказал ей, как сначала был смущен и напуган, но счастлив.

     – Ну, это довольно точное описание чувств нас обоих, – согласился Дин.

     – А еще я сказал ей, что думаю, что люблю тебя.

     – Интересно, – Дин подвинулся ближе к нему на кушетке и легко коснулся пальцем губ Кастиэля. – И что она сказала на этот счет?

     – Что у нее было предчувствие, что так и есть.

     – Ага, – сказал Дин, прижимаясь губами к шее Кастиэля, – она довольно умна.

     – Ну а что _ты_ можешь сказать на этот счет? – спросил Кастиэль, чуть-чуть повернув голову на бок, чтобы обеспечить Дину более свободный доступ.

     – Не много, – ответил Дин, покрывая легкими поцелуями подбородок Кастиэля. – Разве что только то, что тоже люблю тебя. Я не слишком хорош в выражении чувств словами.

     Кастиэль повернулся и поцеловал Дина в губы. 

     – И правда, но мне стало гораздо легче, когда я услышал это.

     – Ну, я привык быть честным.

     – Да?

     – Да, это как тогда, когда мне проще было сказать, что мне действительно жаль, что ты прошел через такие испытания, – сказал Дин, положив голову на плечо Кастиэля. – Но я думаю, что этот рисунок просто прекрасен, Кас.

     – Спасибо, Дин.

     – Это было в ту первую ночь, когда я остался ночевать?

     – На следующее утро. Поверить не могу, что он выбрал среди остального именно этот рисунок, – вздохнул Кастиэль. – Из всего того, что я нарисовал за этот семестр, он выбрал самую гомоэротичную работу.

     – Тебе стоит начать рисовать побольше цветов и поменьше веснушек.

     – Возможно, стоит.

     – Хотя вряд ли кто смог бы сказать, что это я.

     – Моя мама смогла.

     – Твоя мама любит меня, – Дин усмехнулся ему.

     – Любит, на самом деле. Довольно интересно, какой эффект ты производишь на людей.

     – Это потому, что я от природы привлекательный.

     Кастиэль скептически изогнул бровь.

     – Послушай, Кас, ну ты же гордишься этим рисунком?

     – Конечно, горжусь. В нем заключено все, что я чувствовал в тот момент.

     – Ну так тогда пусть все остальные идут к черту. Кого вообще волнует, что они подумают?

     – Они и так уже думают, что я гей.

     – Твой бойфренд, сидящий сейчас рядом с тобой, склонен с ними согласиться, – сказал Дин. – Кроме того, это позволит им легче воспринять изображения обнаженного меня в следующем году.

     Кастиэль кивнул. 

     – Полагаю, то, что именно это рисунок отобрали для экспозиции, дало мне стимул для разговора с матерью.

     – Еще разок.

     – Это помогло мне рассказать ей, что я чувствую к тебе.

     – Хех. Может, и мне стоит нарисовать тебя наполовину обнаженным и спящим и прилепить рисунок на какую-нибудь запчасть вертолета, чтобы мой отец мог увидеть его.

     – Ты беспокоишься на счет того, как рассказать своему отцу? – спросил Кастиэль.

     – Я не думаю, что "беспокоишься" – верное слово. Скорее подойдет "дрожу от ужаса".

     – Как ты думаешь, что твой отец скажет, если я поеду с тобой этим летом?

     – А ты был серьезен насчет того, чтобы поехать со мной навестить Сэма?

     – Я хочу быть там, чтобы поддержать тебя. Если тебе это нужно, конечно.

     – Черт, конечно нужно, Кас.

     – Ты не думаешь, что твой отец поймет природу наших отношений, как это сделала моя мать?

     – Не уверен, – застонал Дин. – Но я расскажу ему. Ты слишком важен для меня, чтобы этого не сделать.

     – Подходящее время само придет, в конце концов.

     – Ага, мне просто нужно выбрать правильный момент… например, когда он будет спать.

     – Наша поездка может поспособствовать твоему признанию.

     – Ты, я, и Импала, совершенно одни на дороге, Кас?

     – Ну, это примерный план.

     – Звучит как идеальные летние каникулы.

     – Твой отец работает сегодня ночью, так? – спросил Кастиэль.

     – Ага, а что?

     – Не хочешь остаться на ночь?

     – Я мог бы... а ты спросишь маму?

     – Она согласится. Она тебя любит, помнишь?

     – Над кушеткой будет висеть мой портрет маслом, когда я проснусь? – поддразнил его Дин.

     – Не думаю.

     – Настало время переключиться на корзины с фруктами?

     Кастиэль покачал головой.

     – Я предпочитаю акварель.

     – Очень смешно.

     – Могу приготовить тебе завтрак, если хочешь. Ты, должно быть, слышал… у меня великолепно получается суфле.

     Дин засмеялся, и Кастиэль поднялся с кушетки.

     – Я пойду спрошу маму, можно ли тебе остаться.

     – Моя очередь менять постель, когда она скажет да.

     Кастиэль закатил глаза и поцеловал Дина в макушку, зная, что тот, скорее всего, был прав.

     Он и был, конечно. Его мать даже настояла на том, чтобы они все вместе, перед тем как пойти спать, посмотрели кино, которое выберет Дин. Кастиэль заставил Дина пообещать не пересказывать все диалоги, но он видел, как тот беззвучно шепчет что-то практически в каждой сцене "Империя наносит ответный удар".

     В одиннадцать часов они отправились подготовить кровать Майкла, которую Кастиэль теперь про себя называл кроватью Дина, и прошли через ритуал смены одежды, ванных процедур и причесывания, что уже становилось привычно. Дин первым пошел в ванную комнату, пока Кастиэль прибирал комнату, а затем они поменялись. Кастиэль решил надеть сегодня простые пижамные штаны, но Дин  и в них нашел, что прокомментировать.

     – А где лось?

     – Какой еще лось?

     – На твоей пижаме. Милый такой.

     – Я решил сегодня надеть что-то поскучнее.

     Дин выпятил нижнюю губу.

     – Я разочарован.

     Кастиэль бросил в него подушку.

     Единственным, что выбивалось из привычного порядка вещей, было то, что мама Кастиэля зашла пожелать им обоим спокойной ночи. Кастиэль видел, как Дин заулыбался, когда вошла его мать, и что-то подсказало ему, что Дин был очень польщен этим вниманием, потому что улыбка была искренней.

     Несмотря на поздний. час ни один из них не чувствовал себя утомленным. Они продолжали болтать, в темноте строили планы на поездку и остаток лета. В какой-то момент Дин заставил Кастиэля включить свет и дать ему тетрадь и ручку, чтобы написать список всей музыки, которую хотел бы взять с собой.

     – Led Zeppelin, Metallica, эм, Black Sabbath, ух, Motorhead…

     – А мне можно внести кое-что из своих дисков?

     – Hootie запрещено даже упоминать возле моей Импалы, ну просто, чтобы ты знал.

     – Принято к сведению.

     Дин перевернул страницу тетради. 

     – В машине должна играть только музыка, которая не подпадает под категорию отстойной, – сказал он, записывая что-то вверху страницы и подчеркивая. – Утром посмотрим на твои диски – и после всего того, чему я тебя научил в плане музыки, тебе же будет лучше, если там не окажется ничего вроде Майкла Болтона.

     Кастиэль знал, что эту битву он проиграл и откинулся на подушку, хихикая. 

     – Признаю свое поражение.

     – Чертовски правильно.

     Кастиэль уставился в потолок, слушая, как скрипит во время письма карандаш Дина, когда тот продолжал составлять список.

     – Как думаешь, на что будет похож выпускной класс? – спросил он.

     – Он будет гораздо спокойнее в отсутствие этого кретина Аластара.

     Кастиэль кивнул. 

     – Я вот раздумываю, вызовут ли наши отношения дополнительные трудности.

     – Вполне вероятно, но, чувак, лето еще даже и не началось, а ты уже начинаешь об этом волноваться? Мы пересечем этот мост, когда доберемся до него. Вместе.

     Кастиэль снова посмотрел на него. 

     – Я бы не смог пробраться через этот год без тебя.

     – А вот и не правда. Черт, да ты в одиночку уделал Аластара… в конце именно ты защитил меня.

     – Я не это имел в виду. Даже когда умер Майкл, когда оставались только мама и я, у меня никогда не было того, с кем я просто мог бы быть самим собой. Ты был первым человеком в моей жизни, который принял меня благодаря моим отличиям, вместо того чтобы высмеивать их. Наши отношения – наша дружба – значит для меня гораздо больше, чем я когда-либо смогу адекватно выразить.

     Дин скинул с себя одеяло и подошел к кровати Кастиэля, а затем скользнул на место рядом с ним. Он тесно прижался к его спине и обнял его.

     – Похоже, ты только что это сделал, – сказал Дин, целуя Кастиэля в уголок рта.

     Наконец дыхание Дина за его спиной стало глубоким и он соскользнул в дрему, обнимать его. Но Кастиэль еще долго не мог заснуть, размышляя о будущем и слушая успокаивающее сопение Дина за спиной.

     Дин был прав, когда говорил ему не беспокоиться насчет следующего года. Если подумать, он все так же оставался парнем со странностями, принадлежащим к тому типу подростков, чья застенчивость и скрытная натура навсегда клеймила их как отличающихся; с той лишь разницей, что теперь рядом с ним был Дин, чтобы разделить это. Выпускной класс обещал стать фантастическим.

     Так что утром, когда Кастиэль Агнус, ботаник-неудачник со смешным именем достал свое суфле из печи, чему его мать поаплодировала, а Дин подарил легкий поцелуй в шею, он молчаливо молился, благодаря кого бы то ни было наверху за то, что тот устроил ему лучший год его жизни.


End file.
